Hills of Shimitani
by The Powder Keg
Summary: This is a story about Team RWBY going on their first mission that is not shadowing a huntsman. On their own they try to save this strange town, but can they succeed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, welcome to my next story. This one will be more of a tragedy that happens on a mission. As I said last time, RWBY is a second year team for conveniences. This will make it to where they can go on a mission without shadowing a huntsman. I'm also going to make a short list of OCs that I have in my head that will play a role, also the name and description of a custom grimm in this story.**

 **OCs**

 **Paulsen - Bullhead pilot.**

 **Soren - Town leader**

 **Yorm- pronounced y-or-m- son of Soren.**

 **Barron- A large demon like grimm with ram horns and is heavily armored - more intelligent than average grimm.**

 **Varientals - special class of** ** _altered_** **grimm, can be of any type, not rare, but not common either.**

 **Ancients - Grimm who have lived for a long time, population is mostly Goliaths, but can be deathstalkers and nevermores.**

 **Wraiths - a grimm with the ability to nearly eliminate its presence to any sense except touch.**

 **Lone Taijitu / Prince - single headed King Taijitu, about the size of an arm but 3 times as long, colored grey, glowing red markings, is venomous.**

 **Grunts - unarmored, smaller beowolves, see "red" trailer.**

 **SkullHead - Combat bullhead.**

 **That's it.**

"Our first real mission, can you belive it?" Ruby exclaimed ecstaticly.

"Techniquely our mission with Prof. Oobleck was a real mission." Weiss argued.

"Killjoy. Why cant you just smile about it, we get do kill grimm on our own." Yang said, cracking her knuckles.

"I for one am happy we are saving some people, about time we helped." Blake said, always being the voice of reason. The bickering four headed to the cliffs where a bullhead was waiting to take them to an unknown town, to save it.

"Mind giving a recap on the mission Ruby?" Blake asked.

"Sure, uh, far as I know the town has been getting raided by grimm, but with only one unlocked aura in town they cant defend themselves. It also said something about increased varcities in the area." Ruby butchered the name.

"Varientals, a special breed of grimm that is stronger than others. Get it right you dunce." Weiss said.

"Anything else?" Yang asked, shooting a glare to Weiss.

"The only other warning was not to be intimidated by Soren, the town leader, and unlocked aura." Ruby answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blake asked, now curious of why _that_ needed to be in.

"I dunno, maybe he's scary." Ruby shrugged

"What exactly was the name of this place again." Weiss questioned.

"Shimitani."

"Oh, so you get _that_ right, but varientals stumps you. Either way, its not in the SDC (Schnee Dust Company) database. Must be some minor mountain village." Weiss informed them.

"Yes and no, its surrounded by mountains, but has surprisingly good weather, maybe some light snow, but that's just from the mountains." Ruby argued.

"Anyway we-. Oh, we're here." Yang gestured to the bullhead walkway no in front of them. They got on and sat down, waiting for takeoff. A man walked out from the cockpit area. He was wearing a pilot helmet, with a blue shirt, jeans, and a dark leather trenchcoat.

"I'm Paulsen Burrows, and this is your briefing. What's gonna happen is I'ma take you to the village, drop you off, and come back when you trigger the radio tower on top of the mountain. I trust getting there shouldn't be to hard. If it is not triggered in a week from now, a distress signal will be sent and a ShullHead will be sent for emergency extraction. By the way you supplies is already here." He gestured to the four bags in the corner. "Any questions?" He finished.

The party of four shook their heads, and Paulsen went back into the cockpit. Suddenly the plane shuttered and then took off, shooting into the air with no warning. Yang was the first to speak up.

"Well that was an earful."

"That it was." Blake commented.

"Any idea when we'll get there?" Ruby asked.

 _"ETA is 4 hours, getting there around sunset. Grab your shuteye while you can. And Ill try not to nosedive a Nevermore."_ The mic cut out.

"I hope he was joking." Blake said nervously.

"Joking or not, we should take the advice." Ruby said, strapping herself to the seat and closing her eyes. The rest soon followed suit.

 **5 minutes out**

 _"Wakey Wakey, we are currently five minutes out, and the moon is full, OF CRACKS."_ The mic faded out with the sound of Paulsen's laughter soon followed by Yang's own.

"I like this guy, he's funny." Yang stated.

"No Yang, he just makes the same jokes as you." Blake said. Yang spent the next five minutes trying to change her mind while everyone packed. Once everyone was ready they went silent. The bullhead lurched again as it dragged to a very sudden halt. Paulsen walked out again.

"Welcome to Shiminy Crickets, that's right aint it. Whatever, good luck to the lot of you, don't die." He walked back to his area with a wave as the team got off. Stepping onto the lightly powdering air, but not that cold was odd to say the were greated by a teenage boy with brown hair.

"I am Yorm, I trust you are the hunter team we sent for, yes." He spoke with a certainty that made the question a statement."

"Team RWBY reporting for duty. Uh, where's the town leader?"

"My father, Soren, Ill lead you to him, follow me." He started walking away with the rest of the company following. The village below was made of log cabins, each with a chimney puffing smoke. In the center was a large brick building, with many people wandering around it, the town hall.

"Wait here." Yorm told them, running off. The waited before he rounded the corner, followed by a very tall man, with scars all over his muscular body. He war an orange combat shirt with no sleeves, and black pants. He had a grey wispy beard and looked about 50. His most noticeable features was the twin dragon tattoos on his arms, and his ancient, crude weapon. A SawCleaver.

He walked over to the group, eying them down. He locked eyes with each member of the team, his own method of testing people. Blake was first and when they gained eye contact she had a sudden sense of fear and dread that was seemingly emanating from his ember red eyes, her nerves immediately fraying. Luckily both her and Weiss were both able to choke the sense down and keep up their appearance.

Ruby was not as lucky. She soon began to sweat, face reddening. It took all she had not to shrink back. Lastly he locked sight with Yang. She, no matter how hard she tried, just couldn't muster a glare of the same kin to shoot back at the man. He smiled at her efforts.

"I am Soren, protector of Shiminati. Come with me and I will explain everything over a meal, I assume you are hungry yes." Once again, the question becoming a statement. Though Yang was the first to regain her nerves, Ruby was the first to speak.

"T-Thank you, y-yes." She followed after Soren, leading her own team. He walked without saying anymore. They entered the town hall to see many a soul enjoying themselves at the bar and dining areas.

"Please, fill a plate and meat me at the table I am at." With the rest of them to their own wishes for the time being. Ruby was gathering a few strawberries and sweets when she was confronted by Yang.

"What was with that earlier?" Yang asked.

"I don't know." Ruby admitted, immediately knowing that she was talking about the eye thing. "You think someone with the will to do that wouldn't need help" She finished.

"You got that right, I couldn't even get up a glare. Well, ill meet you at the table." With that Yang left, soon arriving at the table. Then Ruby, Weiss, and finnaly Blake, with a large pallet of tuna.

"I would assume that you all have questions. You all get one for tonight, then I will explain your mission, then show you to your quarters. I would also like your names." He summed up

"I'm Ruby Rose, and uh, I couldn't help but notice your weapon, what is it?" Ruby decided to go for a small talk appeal.

"Ah, this is the Serrated Fang," Soren said, bringing out his weapon. "It is a saw cleaver that has been handed down in my family for generation." He answered and Ruby nodded. Next was Weiss, she was going to ask why a capable warrior such as himself needed help, but thought against it.

"I am Weiss Schnee, and I would like to know your semblance." Weiss said curtly.

"It is that of fire, and I might as well demonstrate." He raised his arm. When he focused the tattoo of the dragon began glowing like embers and a small ball of flame appeared in his hand.

"I have complete mastery of this element." Soren extinguished the ball of fire by closing his fist. He gestured for the next speaker.

"Blake Belladonna. This may seem a strange question, but what is this town's position about faunus?" Blake inquired.

"A strange question indeed. But we do not judge, in our opinion, if you earn your keep, you are welcome here. So feel free not to hide your heritage." He answered.

"Th-Thank you." Blake stuttered, obviously shocked to find her cover blown that easily. Soren nodded and gestured to Yang.

"Yang Xiao Long, and what was with that eye thing earlier?" Yang took no time trying to gain an edge.

"It is but a simple test of will, when you have the right stare, you can make a lesser man shrink away from you. I can say that you all passed, gaining my respect." He explained.

"Now let us get to buiseness. I did not send for strength, I sent for numbers, and time. While I can fight most any of these dark beings, I have this feeing that these attacks are only the beginning, and that it is to wear me down. If it is any constellation of this already working, I have not slept in three days." The rest nodded at him, gesturing for a continuation.

"The grimm come in a single wave these nights, but I need rest, so you will take the first guard of the town tonight. The waves have been getting increasingly strong. Just last night we experienced four packs of Beowolves, and three encounters with an Ursa. Also watch out for unique grimm, we have had a few strange ones in the past."

Team RWBY took a minute to process this. If they were taking watch until the wave was over, it was a good thing they sept on the BullHead. As far as each of them were concerned, it was a simpl defend mission at night, followed by search and destroy during the day.

"There should be no questions left. In an hours time, the grimm should show up. I expect you to have a formation of ome sort in place by then. If you will excuse me, I must escort the few citizens into their houses, and then take my rest. I will see you come morn." With this Soren left the table and walked out into the street.

"So that's it huh?" Yang asked.

"Yep, we defend tonight, sleep, then search the woods tomorrow. For now lets get prepared. Everyone nodded and got up to establish a quick perimeter of the town. This would be an eventful night.

 **I am sorry that this took so long, I have had much trouble coming up with a good idea for this story. And I still have no idea where this is going. I just have to hope it gets the same support as the last one. Until next time, have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another one. Once again I still have no clue where this is going but I think it will work out. If any names or grimm seem unfamiliar please see chapter 1 under the author notes. Enjoy.**

 **Update to Wraiths. Imagine a half sized beowolf, built for stealth, more human like, and wispy shadows coming off of it.**

Words written like this are typed into a team scroll.

 _These are character thoughts_

Once Soren had left the team had decided to check their weapons, then set off to protect the town. Each team member took one side of the outskirts from town. They had also connected their scrolls into a group chat for easy conversation. Ruby took the north end, Blake the south, Yang east, and Weiss west. Ruby typed a quick message.

Ruby: Everyone in position?

Weiss: Yes.

Blake: Affirmative.

Yang: I'm bored, but yes.

Ruby: Good get ready.

Walking around on her end of the town proved entirely useless to Ruby. Nonetheless she continued to pace around, listening for any sound out of place. A sudden scrape on wood was heard and Ruby's sight jerked to the woods. She saw nothing. Another scrape, stone this time, sounded behind her.

Once again she saw nothing. A shake of leaves fell from above and Ruby searched the leaves. Nothing was there. She took out her scroll, meaning to ask her team about it, until she heard a growl. Looking at the forest, a few pairs of red eyes where inching closer. She typed a different message.

Ruby: Eyes in the forest, I think its the wave. 

Closing her scroll she unfurled Crescent Rose. She waited until the grimm had exited the forest, Ruby preferred to fight on flat ground. What she was looking at was a small pack of Beowolves. The only strange thing was the one standing in front. This one had extra bone plates on its forearms and biceps. As well as elbows and knees. It had 4 eyes and all were looking at her. _A variental, just what I needed._ She charged the head grimm.

 **At Yang**

Yang had received the message but had neglected to type back because of the appearance of three Ursa in front of her. One of which was an Ursa-Major. She charged at the two, pounding off shots into one of the creatures mid section, sending it back into a tree. She avoided a swipe from the next one and blinded it with a blast.

Jumping at the major she put punched three rounds into its stomach, finishing with an uppercut. It stood back up as its blinded companion joined it. Yang charged a barrage at the Major who tried to block, but the plates on its arms were shattered under the blows. Yang was sideswiped by the no longer blinded beast and was almost stepped on by the one she first launched. This would take longer than she expected.

 **With Weiss.**

Weiss chose not to reply, it would only distract Ruby from her fight at hand. Taking heed to the message she entered a fighting stance, and waited. Straining her eyes, Weiss noticed the shadows thicken in front of her, followed by a trio of small footfalls in the lightly dusted grass. This would be fine if she could see the creatures advancing on her, but they seemed invisible. Or nearly, a faint blurred outline caught her eye and she struck the what she hoped was the inside of the outline. Her blade hit true, with a beast coming into existence, impaled on Myrtenaster.

Weiss thought it looked odd to say the least. It looked like a Beowolf but was only half the size, and had almost no armor. She quickly withdrew her blade and went to find the other two, but the blurred outlines weren't there. Inching around Weiss suddenly felt a pain on her back, yelping and taking a wild swing she hit only open air. A gutteral click behind her, and another miss while the other raked its claws across her shoulder, drawing more blood.

 **Blake's Location**

Blake had been listening to her friends fight for the past two minutes. Her overly accute faunus ears allowed her to know what was going on, Ruby seemed to be fighting beowolves, and Yang was going up against an Ursa or three. What troubled her was Weiss. She had heard her yell from taking a hit but what she could not hear were the creatures. Blake continued to ponder this until a much more immediate problem arose.

Eyes, dozens of them in the forest suddenly appeared, with resounding growls to match. There was only one grimm she knew to attack in these numbers.

"Grunts." Blake spat. She readied Gambol Shroud for the impending horde. The second she did so all hell broke loose, the Grunts rushed forward and Blake found herself in a sea of them. Spinning and using clones to kill as many as fast as she could was all that was possible. If she stopped for only a moment, the numbers would overwhelm her. As it was she had already taken a few scratches.

 **Ruby.**

The average Beowolf posed little threat to Ruby, neither did a small pack. She proved this by beheading four of the eight regular gimm with a midair manuever she had learned from her uncle Qrow. The next three went as quickly with explosive shots from Crescent Rose, and also served to put distance between them. The last one fell with a slice across its mid section. All that was left was the variental.

Ruby took a quick cut at its mid section only for it to be dodged and for her to have a new cut in her side. _How was he that fast._ She took another chance, much more careful this time. Instead of dodging the grimm let the blade glance off its bone plate and into the ground. Ruby managed to wheel herself around and get a shot off into the shoulder of the creature, but it posed little damage. Ruby made sure her next shot counted and put extra momentum into a horizontal swing.

Said swing was jumped over ad Ruby took a deep cut into her arm. Seeing as how she couldn't beat it with speed without using some unstable wind rounds, she loaded Crescent Rose with ice dust. Ruby fired a shot off, that the creature saught to deflect with its arm. The Variental staggered, its arm now incased in heavy ice. Using its other claw it ripped the ice free but it was all the time Ruby needed.

With a yell of triumph Ruby parted its head from the shoulders, with a final howl cut short. She knew that her part of the wave was over but stayed in case more arrived, but mostly she sat and regained her strength. She winced at the blood coming from her arm and side.

 **With Yang.**

Ursai were never a problem for Yang, her blows were hard enough that the endurance of one was cut short, and they were not fast, but these particular ones had apparently formulated some kind of plan to blindside Yang every time she got the upper hand. Yang was starting to get very annoyed, letting her semblance flare, her punches now turned to slightly flaming arcs. The Ursa she was currently attacking spat out its blood when a particularly hard hit landed.

Just as she was about to finish it Yang was suddenly launched into a tree by the Major. Standing up from the cracked tree she found her left arm would not function.

 _Damn dislocations. That will hurt later._

She took a charge at the most injured one, a damage fueled strike snapping its neck. With only two to go Yang felt she had the upper hand, which was good since she could only use one. She ran at the next Ursa and jumped, grabbing its neck to spin around and deliver a punch to the back of its neck. Yang found this to be a good stun area.

As it fell to the ground she went to finish but was yet again batted away by the Ursa Major. Hitting her dislocated shoulder on another tree made her yell in pain, a bad sign. If Yang could feel it that meant her take-return damage semblance was running out. Taking another leap she finished of the grounded Ursa with a backwards shot that sent her into a whirl.

Using the momentum of this she delivered a punch to the Major's bone face plate with a resounding crack. She smiled but it was short lived as it proved to make it angrier. Slamming a paw down that almost crushed her allowed Yang to get on top of it, causing it to roar in anger.

"Eat this!" Yang yelled as she blasted and incindiary round directly into it's open maw. Now disoriented she emptied the rest of Ember Celica into its head. No longer having an enemy to fight Yang's semblance died down and her hair returned to normal as she fell to her back, looking at the stars.

"How the hell am i getting back."

 **At Weiss.**

Weiss was covered in scratches, all of which bled. These things that were attacking her, Wraiths as she named them, were fast and agile. Not only that but she was luck to catch a faint outline of any of them. Only going off of the _very_ small noises that they made moving around, Weiss had managed to kill three of them. But there was either two or twenty left, she couldn't tell.

Weiss needed space so she switched to burn dust, and used a glyph to create a ring blast of fire around her. Next, using lightining, she shot it out, hoping for an arc. The arc caught one and killed it, while the fire created a slightly more visible patch of singed flesh. She charged for one of the patches, only glancing the creature and taking another slice from another.

She tried for another strike and hit true, out of luck more than skill. That marked five down and... _numbers_ to go. Weiss then got an idea. She would shrink the arena space. She summoned glyphs on all sides oh her, immediately pulling them towards her, along with the Wraiths. Step two, she used another ring of fire to get more visible and burned flesh. Now she attacked.

The first went easy, a simple pierce through. The next managed to dodge the strike, cutting a nasty gash in her arm before the next shot killed it. Weiss let her glyphs fall. She leaned on Myrtenaster after finding no other creatures attacking. She finaly relaxed. Then she felt the pain of all her cuts.

 **Blake**

The Grunts fell by the dozens, Blake's multiple Gambol Shroud closes chewing threw them like grass around her. But just as quickly as she killed them they would be replaced by the horde. Blake cut the head off of two more and used one of her clones to take a shot that luckily tore through a row of them. The high caliber rounds in her weapon's pistol form helped this aspect.

She never stopped moving. It was better in her mind to have the surrounding forces needing to catch up some than to fully circle her. Blake had mistepped, or been to slow a few times. This always earned a stray claw cutting across her arm or face. Luckily none had hit her above the eyes or that would have been another problem to deal with.

Blake would die here, unless she got out of this sea of grimm. Looking up she caught sight of trees, but she needed space to jump. She took her blade and swiped in a circle whilst crouching down. With barely a foot around her she launched up at the trees. Almost out until a claw caught across her leg, changing her trajectory and slamming her stomach into a lower hanging limb. Blake grappled as she caught her breath.

A few seconds later a Grunt landed, hanging by its claws on the same branch as her. She quickly cut off its head and hauled herself up onto the branch. She was about to jump for more height before she realized the extent of the leg cut. It was deep enough to cut a few sinews, making to where it would only hurt more, and for a bad chance at completing the jump.

Instead she used the ribbon on her weapon and swung it through the crowding Grunts, cutting down leagues of them. A few clamored onto the branch she was on but where soon dispatched. The last few of the horde seemed to die down, but Blake didn't leave until the last one died. She knew with her leg she could barely walk, let alone fight.

Blake jumped down after cutting a small section of her branch to make a walking stick to lean on. When she landed she fell to her knees after her injured leg buckled. She stood back up seeing that boy from the greeting, Yorm.

"Im sorry i couldn's help, i have no weapon. But ill tell you and the rest of your friends that that house there on top of the hill is your living quarters. Your luggage has already been brought there." With that he ran off before she could thank him. Blake took out her scroll and typed a quick message, after hearing that all fighting had died down.

Blake: Watch out for Yorm, he'll direct you to the house.

She started making her way there herself.

 **That was fun. But dont worry, theres more to come. It never stops at the first night. I hope my chapter from the other story has alerted my usual readers to this. And just for fun ill put in a riddle. Custom made.**

 **I make you strong, but i am your weakness. I push you forward, but hold you back. Achievements create me and failure kills me. What am i?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I sure hope my ususal readers find this soon. I need some dang reviews. I like writing this but i also like seeing peoples opinions. Either way, im just letting you know, this was the first night, Team RWBY still has much to go through, just gotta figure out what...**

 **With Ruby.**

Ruby had just gotten the text and heeded the advice. She started walking towards the town, keeping an eye out for him. After a few minutes of walking and wincing at her side she finally spotted him, hard to see with his grey trench coat.

"Hey, which way is the house?!" She called out. He pointed towards a small cabin on top of the hill. He then made a tip of the hat gesture and walked off, leaving Ruby for the normally easy but currently painful trek.

 **With Yang.**

Yang had gotten the message and had somehow hauled herself to her feet. Her arm hurt like fire and she was sure it was showing blue. Neglecting to acknowledge this she strained her eyes, looking for a person in the dark. Soon Yorm showed himself, walking almost invisibly.

"Are you gonna help me to the house or not?" She questioned. He shook his head.

"First night is a test, you are on your own. The house..." He stopped talking and pointed to a direction, a small hike from where she was at, and Yang was somewhat mad that it was an uphill trek.

 **Weiss.**

Catching her breath had been harder than Weiss had presumed. Her aura was working constantly to heal the deep gashes she had earned from her enemies. She got the message, thankful that she wouldn't have to wander until she got to the right place. However she did not move from her position, waiting for him to come to her.

Weiss had grown impatient in the first couple minutes, her life of forced perfection left her counting every second of a task. Still she kept scanning the area in front of her. Finally he came into view.

"It took you long enough." She remarked.

"Ever try walking across a town, four times." He shot back, smiling however. Hearing this Weiss decided to keep insults to a minimum. She wasnt feeling top condition either.

"House?"

"That way. It seems you are the closest." He remarked, pointing to a cabin that looked abandoned.

"You might light a fire, the nights get quite cold." He left without hearing a response from Weiss. She nodded anyway and set on her walk there. She found herself lucky that she was close.

Weiss looked at the house. It was run down, beat up, and smelled like smoke. But it also looked like it would stand another hundred years. Weiss could appreciate such a finely built cabin. She walked inside, closing the door behind her. Inside was dark, the only light was that of the moon coming in through the windows. Weiss remembered Yorm's advice and looked for the fireplace.

She was happy to see it already stocked with wood, tinder, and some metal thing. Weiss had no clue what it was until she picked it up, seeing the rock inside and metal scraper, a flint and steel. She set it aside, preparing to use Myrtenatster to light it. It was out of burn dust.

" _Sigh_ I guess its manually." She picked up the starter and proceeded to squeeze it over and over again on the wood. After a few seconds she stopped.

 _Well this isnt right. The finer stuff maybe._

Weiss had never once had to start a fire herself, and especially not without dust. She had little to no experience. She placed the tinder in the core between the logs, adding a few small sticks just to be safe. She started squeezing the starter again. She had hope when it looked like a few of the sparks would catch but to no avail.

"Come on." Weiss said, now visibly frustrated. Then she remembered something about blowing into a fire, but softly. She repeated the process again, this time blowing. The sparks that caught grew hotter and brighter until the small tinder pile caught flame. It soon hungrily at through the twigs and managed to catch one of the logs. It was at this time Blake chose to hobble into the cabin.

"Yes!" Weiss exclaimed, finally getting the best of the task.

"What's got you so happy?" Blake asked, wondering why her teammate was kneeling in front of a fire celebrating.

"I made fire, without dust." She said confidently, pretending not to be startled by Blake's sudden entrance. Blake switched back to mission mode.

"That is a nasty couple gashes you have. Any idea where the medical supplies is?"

"No, I've been doing this for the past while. Ill get it but you... you rest you leg." Weiss paused mid sentence, noticing Blake's walking stick and the small trail of blood she left coming from the door. Blake nodded, finding the nearest piece of furniture, a couch, and sitting down. She pulled her pant leg up to examine the wound.

It was deep and bleeding somewhat heavily, the deepest cut of all the ones she got, longest one too. _Must have been an alpha i didn't see._ Considering the fact that it was on a very active muscle, she realized it would be bandaged, not stitched. As for the rest of her small cuts, they would be disinfected. It was nothing a box of bandaids couldn't fix.

"I've got it." Weiss proclaimed, setting the box on a table and pulling it to the couch. She took a seat next to Blake.

"You do the dressing, and I will hand you supplies." Blake nodded. She put her leg up onto the table.

"Rag." Blake dabbed away at the remaining blood on the gash.

"Cleaner." She sprayed it into her leg, holding back a scream, barely.

"Gauze." She rapped it around her leg.

"Tape." Securing the bandage completed the job. Afterwards she put some cleaner into a cotton ball and dabbed it into all of the small cuts. Blake neglected to take any pain meds, arguing that either Ruby or Yang would need it more.

"Your turn. Arm." Blake told Weiss who nodded. First thing Blake did was spray the cleaning spray into it, Weiss gritted her teeth. She grabbed the needle and wire and plastic rod.

"Bite this." She handed it to Weiss.

"Why on Remnant would i do that?"

"If you grit your teeth too hard you'll chip one." Weiss did as she was asked as Blake stitched up the gash. Each time the needle pierced her skin Weiss very nearly yelld in pain. Blake finished, taking the plastic away from Weiss and turning her around.

"What are you- Hey!" Weiss exclaimed as she felt the back of her dress get ripped.

"I'm cleaning this one. And don't worry, no stitches. Blake examined the three pair gash across the heiress' back. She sprayed more cleaning agent, along with a clotting agent. Then placed two gauze wraps onto her back and taped them.

"Go change." Blake said, wating to go after her. Weiss grabbed her suitcase and walked into the bathroom. Then Ruby walked into the door hunched over, gripping her side.

"Ruby! Are you OK?" Blake asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Juuust peachy." She said before wincing and half stumbling into the couch. "Oh cool, medical stuff. You wanna patch me up, I bled a little more than i thought i would."

"Y-Yeah, lift up your shirt and we'll bandage it." Ruby did as she was told, wincing at the spray. The gauze was applied and taped down.

"Im going to have to stitch your arm." Ruby nodded. Blake started grabbing the stitching items when Weiss walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Ice Queen."

"Why does everyone call me that?" Weiss demanded.

"Hehehe- AH." Ruby chuckled before wincing as the needle dug into her skin. A few more pokes later and she was done.

"There, finished. Next?" Blake asked jokingly. Ruby chuckled and Weiss just added more wood to the fire. Ruby got up to change, thankful that little or no blood got on her cloak. After a few minutes Ruby walked out and sat down.

"Any idea where Yang's at?" Ruby asked. As if on cue the door flew open and the blonde brawler herself walked in, falling into the recliner next to the couch.

"Any one know how to relocate a shoulder. Blake got up.

"Stand against a wall." She ordered. Yang complied. Blake lifted her arm earning a wince.

"On three ready?" Yang nodded.

"One- CRACK" "AHHH" Yang about fell to the ground.

"WHAT HAPPENED TOO TWO AND THREE!" Yang shouted, hair ingniting weakly.

"You would've tensed at three so i skipped it, and skipping two was a precaution." Yang calmed down and sat back in her chair. An uncomfortable silence took place for a couple minutes until Ruby broke it.

"So, what'd everyone fight?" Ruby asked, perking Yang up.

"I got two Ursai and one Major. Blake?"

"I had to fight a small army of Grunts. The numbers is what gets you. Weiss?"

"I got an uncatologed grimm. I call them Wraiths. They where nearly invisible and made no sound. Ruby?"

"I got a small pack of beowolves. They were lead by a Variental believe it or not. It was heavily armored but much much faster than any other." Ruby finished the conversation. Yang spoke up.

"I'm not sure where you are sleeping but I'm staying here." Yang said.

"I got the couch. Besides from the size of the house i think there are only two beds up there." Ruby said.

Blake and Weiss nodded in agreement. It also seemed a silent agreement to eat in the morning as well. The team seperated and went to sleep.

 **I meant to have the next moring in this chapter but it got a little long.** **I have been watching Volume 4 of RWBY and it is the best. Expect to see a Geist in further chapters. For now i hope you had a good time, and please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth **chapter everyone. I hope you enjoy it as much as I am about to enjoy writing it. A lower action chapter with more story going into it.**

Ruby awoke to a harsh knocking on the heavy oak door of their cabin.

"I am waiting out in the woods. Come find me in half an hour. Should be easy to follow my footprints as we got a nice dusting from the mountains." Ruby heard Soren call.

"Ughh." Ruby groaned as she got out off the couch.

"Whaat's withall the bangin." Yang slurred having just awoken.

"Soren stopped by, time to get up."

"I think I broke something." Yang said.

"You dislocated your shoulder." Ruby reminded her as she walked uptairs to freshen up. She made sure to wake up Weiss and Blake.

"Shower fast." Weiss had said. Blake called next. Afterwards the three walked down to see Yang slapping her hand onto the counter to hold a coffee mug steady,

"Yang 1, dead arm 0." She proclaimed, drinking a poorly made glass of victory. They ate their seperate food rations in a comfortable silence before Ruby checked her scroll.

"Five minutes, lets go find this guy." She said.

"What do you mean _find him."_ Blake asked, hearing the tone.

"I mean he actually took a walk into the woods and wants us to find him to have a conversation." Ruby explained. They all nodded and packed up, heading out the door.

Soren had told the truth about the snow from the mountain, a light dust coated everything, and left a clear outline of Soren's steps leading out in to the mountain.

"He actually wondered into the woods." Yang said. Ruby nodded and led them into the forest. Surprisingly there were no grimm wandering. The canopy was open to sunlight and made it very easy to see. After ten minutes of wandering Team RWBY found there way into a clearing with six chopped wood slices acting as chairs, surrounding a small fire. Seated in one of them was a smiling Soren, an in the other was a freshly impaled SawCleaver.

"Please take a seat." He waved his arms in a circle. They sat in order and waited for him to speak.

"I see that you all did a good job last night, no damage to the town. I do however see that you took quite the lot of injuries, except her." He pointed at Yang.

"Nope, I got a dead arm." She flailed it painfully to make the point. He stood up.

"I may have a way to fix that. Hold it out." He ordered. She complied and used her other arm to hold it up. He examined it before nodding.

"Grit your teeth." He jabbed a few spots near her joint and with a sickening crack, put the joint and frayed tendon back in place. He sat back down.

"Try it." She moved her arm in a few circles, albeit with some pain.

"Thanks."

"Questions." He stated. Weiss was the first to speak.

"Last night I encountered a grimm that was able to eliminate almost all of it's prescence. Both sight and sound, while directly in front of you." She said. "Do you know anything about this?"

"Aye. I had hoped it was just a legend going around town. It seems the Wraiths are real. And you are lucky to have won." He gestured for more questions, but it seemed only Ruby had any left.

"Any specific location to search, any leads?"

"One night I heard a horrific roar, coming from the north. There is a cave there, i suggest you search around it, and only in if you must. Send out a signal for help. I will be standing on top of the bell tower. And if you should happen to see a small cabin, talk to Vlad about it."

"Thank you, will do." Ruby said.

"Hey! that rhymed." Yang pointed out while standing up. Ruby and the rest followed suit as they walked a straight path north through the woods. It was a beautiful place. Tall, thick trees created a thin canopy that let in sunlight, many paths were well worn into the dirt from hikers.

Team RWBY walked in silence for a time until Ruby started noticing things. Every once in while there was a three clawed cut into the side of a tree. And there was the unmistakable tracks of Beowolves and Ursai. As they walked the marks and tracks became more frequent, and some larger. Until they got to an area that stopped her immediately.

"What could have done this?" Yang said in awe. Standing in front of them was a very large tree that was listing sideways. It was also smashed clean through and the top was splintered. Even an Ursa Major wouldn't have had the strength to destroy a tree so large.

"Maybe a Goliath." Blake offered. Weiss walked to the base of the tree and examined around it. Finally kneeling down and gesturing for the rest to look at the track. The size was correct for a Goliath, but the shape was not.

This track had three marks and depressions, like a triple cloved hoof. Facing backwards was the spot for another, single cloved hoof to even out the shape for the track. The spacing between them also showed that it had two legs, not four.

"The tracks lead this way, come on." Ruby called, running out. After a few minutes Ruby stopped, looking at the destroyed ruins of what used to be a small wooden cabin.

"Come on, someone might still-" Ruby was interrupted when a man she didn't see before spoke with an accent she didn't quite recognize. ***Cough* Russian *Cough***

"Destroyed my house they did." He took a puff of a cigar.

"Are you Vlad?" Yang asked.

"Mmm" He grunted. Not a word, but somehow clearly a yes.

"What did this?" Ruby asked.

"Same that did that." He pointed in the direction they had come, meaning the tree. He took another puff of his cigar. "The Barron."

"What's that?" Weiss this time.

"It is a large grimm. One of the only that I've seen use a weapon. Often people mistake it's strength for that of a Goliath. I suppose you are the Huntresses I heard about." Yet another one who spoke questions with a statement.

"Yes we are." Ruby proclaimed proudly.

"I'd invite you in, but seeing as the following-" He didn't need to finish his sentence to get the point across. The team nodded solemnly. He walked towards the ruins with the rest in tow. They watched as she sifted through the wood until he pulled out an axe. Ruby caught the name _Carver._

 _"_ I best set to work on a new shelter." Vlad said, hefting the axe. 'You all be careful. With The Barron wandering, you don't to be caught off guard."

"Thanks for the advice. Let's head out." Ruby announced. The rest followed. Ruby found one thing strange, the tracks had completely disappeared. They were still heading north, but they stopped altogether at Vlad's house. She was about to voice her worries before Yang beat her to it.

"Where are the tracks!" She yelled dramatically.

"Shut it." Weiss scolded while Yang just smirked.

"She has a point. After we left the house- er, what was left of it, the tracks stopped." Ruby argued.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't even seen signs of grimm." Blake said.

"Well, we just have to find the cave, like Soren said." Weiss settled everything, giving an objective.

"Let's at least rest first, in case we find something." Blake said. In truth, all the walking was starting to hurt her leg. She was grateful that they all nodded and sat down in silence. Blake read a book to pass the time while Ruby tinkered with her weapon Yang tried to build something out of sticks on the ground. Weiss sat in silence.

Ruby was working on Crescent Rose, finding one of the gears to be stripping itself and quickly replaced it with one of the spares she carried. She carried them becaus eshe knew that it broke quicker than others and may need a mid battle change. As she closed over the mechanism of her scythe s=she felt two pricks in her shoulder.

"OW!" Ruby yelled, jumping up. Quickly releasing from her shoulder was a small grey snake, reminiscent of a King Tiajitu. She swung Crescent Rose and cut it in half.

"Ruby, are you ok?" Yang asked.

"I'm fine, let's get moving." Ruby said, rubbing the mark of the bite. The four continued to walk, noticing that the marks had showed back up again. This meant they were going the right way. Although Blake noticed that Weiss was glancing over her shoulder every now and then.

"Are you alright Weiss?" Concern was laced in her tone.

"Fine, just keep thinking I hear a clicking, raspy noise. You hear better than me, so are you hearing it to?" Weiss asked, hoping that she wasn't just hearing things.

"I have very selective hearing so I've been listening for growls, but I'll keep an ear out." This finished with a thanking look from Weiss. Blake did start listening for the supposed rasping click that Weiss was hearing. She heard _something,_ but it was so quiet even to her, that she questioned it. Blake waited until a louder noise came up. The heiress only became more unnerved.

Yang had heard Blake and Weiss conversing and left them to it, focusing on Ruby, who kept stumbling. After the fifth or sixth time, Yang decided to ask.

"Hey Rubes?" Yang asked to get her attention.

"Yeah?" Ruby responded, for some reason sounding out of breath.

"You keep stumbling, I'm just making sure you're alright."

"I'm fine." Ruby lied. She had been stumbling, because it felt like her that her feet were to light. it was odd and she didn't like it. It was also accompanied by getting progressively more out of breath, despite only walking at a normal pace. She had done much more and breathed easier.

After hearing her sister voice her concerns, she made a much more conscious effort to walk right. It helped for the time being, but if she had to fight it would take a lot more coordination than usual. She scratched the bite again, slightly bothered by the fact that her aura hadn't taken care of it yet.

This time Blake heard it. It was exactly as Weiss described it, a clicking noise overlapped by what could be mistaken as wind.

"I heard it." Blake said, the assuring look on Weiss' face was immense.

"Thank dust. Any idea how close?"

"Close enough." Was her reply. "Guys, we're being followed by whatever Weiss fought, but i only heard one. Either way get ready." The rest of the team acknowledged it as they turned around and waited. Though Blake noticed that Ruby looked slightly out of it.

They waited intently, Blake hearing the clicking rasp that only got closer. After a little time it was clear on everyone's faces that the rest of them could hear it. Closer it got, Blake's grip on Gambol Shroud tightened. Then it stopped. The noise disappeared.

"Uh, what w-" Yang was interrupted as she was suddenly thrown back by an unseen force. Ruby being the closest acted instantly. She spun with Crescent Rose repeatedly, not able to see or hear her target. Luckily on the third rounding of the blade she caught the creature and cut it in half, flesh becoming visible as it died.

Ruby stopped with the blade of Crescent Rose embedded into the ground while she rested on it, breathing heavily at such an easy maneuver. She found herself nearly unable to catch her breath and her vision blurred for a short second and she backed towards tree and slumped onto the ground, not acknowledging the stinging in her side as an immediate problem. Her teammates circled her.

"Ruby, you're not alright. Spill it." Yang said.

"Yeah, if we need to head back we have to do it now." Weiss this time. Blake remained silent. The truth was that Ruby had no clue what was wrong. She reached to touch her side and her hand came away red. Her wound from last night had reopened and was currently bleeding through the bandage, Yang took notice of this.

"Weiss, do you have any gauze on you?" She nodded and handed Yang one of the few pieces that she had on her person for this exact situation. Blake reached into her small pack and handed Ruby a bottle of water. She drank while Yang redid the bandage.

"Ill- Ill be fine, let's keep going." Ruby said, hoping it was true.

"No, we are heading back." Blake finally spoke up. "Something is obviously off and we need to make sure it doesn't get worse." Ruby ignored her, putting an effort into standing up. She walked over to her weapon and unearthed it from the soil, quickly transforming it back into the compact form. She walked on silently and the others followed, realizing that she wouldn't stop until she hit the ground. Ruby scratched at her arm again.

Walking proved to be a slightly difficult task as no matter what she did she kept stumbling, each time receiving worried glance from one of her teammates. Her vision blurred at random intervals and she had to grit her teeth to stay upright from the accompanying wave of dizziness. Then something hit every inch of her body like a pulse of draining power, suddenly her strength left her. She fell to the ground.

"Ruby!" Yang ran over and knelt at her sister's side.

"I'm fi-" Another pulse went through her system and she started shivering. Yang looked back at her teammates.

"We're heading back, _now_." She picked Ruby up and started back, just as an unnaturally loud roar sounded from the woods around them.

"Double time." Yang said, breaking into a fast run with Ruby draped over her shoulder. The call sounded behind them again like an angry wind at their backs.

 **I stopped writing because of length so the next chapter will be written directly after this one. For anyone who happens to view this i would appreciate if you left a review and referred it to any friends you have, because this is only the beginning. Will she survive, will they make it back in time, FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON-**

 **that joke's not funny anymore.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello I'm back. it took a while as i got writers block. i also have no clue if this chapter is before or after the comedy one. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i do. If you have any questions about grimm names, i refer you to the list on the first chapter if for some reason you are reading this first. ENJOY**

Ruby knew that she had collapsed onto the ground after a weird pulse went through her. She knew Yang had picked her up, but everything went fuzzy after the roar. The roar struck a fear in her veins that she had never felt before. It wasn't that the tone held malice, or evil. But _strength._ Whatever sounded it was stronger than even the largest Goliath, and it knew that. That's what scared her.

Yang carried Ruby through the woods as fast as she could, Blake and Weiss trailing fast behind. They ran into few problems as they raced forwards. At first Yang was hellbent on getting to town as fast as possible, but she noticed the cabin Of Vlad, already built anew. Shoving away the question of how an expertly built wood cabin was erected in just short of an hour, she ran to the door.

Stopping in front to knock was no longer needed as the door opened with the man standing there, with a look of worry on his face as well.

What happened to the girl?" He noticed that the one in red was draped over the shoulder of the yellow one.

"She was poisoned i think. Some grey snake is all I could think. Can you help?" She spat this out as fast as possible, holding back tears as Ruby's body underwent a new spree of spasms. Blake and Weiss arrived as he answered

"Prince venom. Aye, I can help you. But I'll need herbs, which of you has the most knowledge on plants?" He asked. Blake held up a hand.

"Get Penumbra bush flowers, Siren's Breath, and a purple rose. Get some pine and mint leaves if you can." She nodded and ran off, wondering why one of those was poisonous.

"The rest get inside. And hand me the girl." Yang was about to argue, but realized that he was the expert here. He hefted her onto his shoulder surprisingly gently. Yang and Weiss followed as he set her down on a patch of clay flooring in the corner.

"Fire burns under the floors, she is going to get very cold, very fast. If you have a blanket, drape it on her." He said as he walked to a small workbench with an array of plants and other herbalist items. He took a bowl down and a grinder. Powdering red rose petals and putting it inside a jar of water over a small flame.

"How long ago was she bit?" He asked.

"Just under an hour, kept denying anything was wrong." Weiss answered as Yang sat, mumbling words of comfort to Ruby.

"Show me." This was directed at Yang as he walked over and knelt down. Yang pushed up Ruby's sleeve before Vlad used a pocket knife and cut away the section, revealing the bite. He grunted as he walked over and began powdering another plant, green this time.

"Well!?" Yang was starting to break down a bit.

"Too late to get the poison out. Too long spent denying. Needs a counter." He said, muttering more to himself than the others. At this moment Blake limped through the door with an armful of flowers and some root. She set it down on the desk.

"Couldn't find mint, is it important?" She asked.

"Nay, it is just for taste." He reassured as he took the rose mixture and poured half into another jar, adding the powdered form of the purple rose, ending in a lilac color. He then wrung the root of Sirens Breath for a thick white liquid. finally boiling the mixture again with the penumbra flower setting on top of it again. Blake watched as she sat down.

"You think she'll make it?" Blake whispered to Vlad, not wanting to give Yang ideas.

"The poison won't kill, not after I'm done with it. but I'm afraid this will be the most painful three days of her life." Vlad examined the mixture, grunted, and poured some in a rag, and more in a smaller jar. It was at this point that Ruby regained consciousness.

"Good, you're awake. Drink." He ordered. She shook her head, trying to speak but only a small squeak came out before a small fit of coughing. She held out her hand for the mixture. She took a sip and nearly gagged at the taste, but a stern look from Vlad made her finish it. She found her voice.

"How did I get here?"

"The blonde one carried you." He reached to her shoulder and wrapped the medicine soaked rag across the bite, making her flinch at how sensitive it was. He sat back, leaning against the wall. He wanted to light a cigar, but figured it rude.

"Names." He asked.

"Blake." "Yang" Ruby" Weiss Schnee." He laughed roughly at the last one.

"Not many places enjoy company of Schnee's. Your lucky I don't care." He waved at them to continue. After seeing this gesture a few times, team RWBY knew he wanted questions.

"Is she going to make it?" Yang spouted out, breath hitching.

"Yes. But not easily. She will be in pain for all of three days, as many different symptoms will wreak through her system. It is random which ones she is hit with, but they will start an hour after the cold." He looked at Ruby, who had recently started shivering, and she laid back down.

"What can we do?" Weiss asked.

"Defend the town at night, without your fourth member Soren will help, and i may too. Though I suggest you take less damage." He gestured at their obvious wounds. "Other than that, get more herbs to treat some of the symptoms. And be there for her." At this point Ruby had fallen back asleep, finding herself very cold and tired, despite the heated floor.

They nodded to him and rested in his hut, waiting for nightfall so that they could defend the town again. He walked outside in the forest, picking random herbs for a variety of sicknesses. He hated Prince poison, always difficult to treat and made him fell useless as it ravaged the victim despite his best efforts. He lit a cigar and waited for the screaming.

 **Inside**

Ruby seemed to be sleeping normally albeit shivering violently. Yang had thought that this this might continue, that her sister wouldn't have to go through the grueling sicknesses with the poison. She got her hopes up, and fate crushed them. Ruby started muttering in her sleep, unintelligible at first, but soon she could understand it.

"No, no don't..."

"Huh?" Blake looked up from the desk, she had been studying the plants, trying to find something to take care of the wound in her leg which had started hurting after the long sprint.

"Something's wrong with Ruby." Blake walked over, now she could understand Ruby's mutterings, which had gotten louder.

"Please, no, don't leave..." Yang was about to wake her sister up from the obvious nightmare, but Blake grabbed her hand.

"Almost all nightmares fade halfway through."

"That is true." Weiss said, more to help calm the blonde down.

"OK, yeah OK." So she waited, and Ruby's mutterings became darker, and somewhat louder still.

 **outside.**

"She's taking longer than most, good. I need some Red Garanger anyway"

 **Inside**

This isn't normal Blake, I'm going to wake her." Blake just shook her head no. And so Yang grudgingly waited, listening to the talkings.

"No, no leave, quit it. STOP." This time Blake looked worried at the near yelling of the red girl, but she waited, trying to convince herself that the top of the nightmare meant the end.

"Help, HELP HER! **SOMEONE PLEASE!"**

Aright that's it!" Yang said, quickly shaking Ruby, this time Blake agreed. They shook Ruby hard but she didn't wake.

" **AAHHAAAAAAAHHHH**!"

"RUBY!" At this point Ruby had stopped forming words and just screamed and sobbed in her sleep, unwaking from the venom. It was at this point that Vlad ran in holding a spiked red flower.

"Help her!" Blake yelled, losing her normally calm exterior.

"Ill be doing my best." He said as he quickly threw the Red Garanger into the grinding bowl. Weiss walked over to the table and started getiing jars or other tools ready.

"What are you doing!" He had to shout over the sleeping girls yelling.

"Need to go faster." He nodded and they made the mixture and put it into a large syringe. He walked towards Ruby and was preparing to inject the medicine but Yang stopped him, shaking her head.

"You want this to stop?" She paused in her head as he moved past her and injectded the serum. After a few more seconds of screaming her whle body tensed and then relaxed. He looked at Yang and motioned for them to go outside. Thay left Blake and Weiss in the cabin.

"What!" Yang asked exasperatedly.

"I understand that you are just caring for your sister, but you are just going to get in the way as it is going to get much worse."

"And how would you know?" She asked, trying to distract the conversation.

"I was bitten once myself. But i had to suffer without medicine as I couldn't make it in my state. So I recorded possible reactions and now know the herbs."

"Oh..." Yang was stumped.

"Ill have your friends call you if things take a turn south, but right now you need to blow off steam. I suggest that you at least pic a fight with a couple grimm before coming back. If you do though, watch for the Barron. If you see it, you run."

"I'm stronger than I look you know." Yang said, thinking this was a hit at her being a girl.

"And i would say the same to a man 10x stronger than I. You nor your team are equipped to take this thing down."

"You haven't seen us fight." She left before he could put another argument her way.

 **HOLY ****. That took forever. I have had a serious case of writer's block lately and am also going to release part of the comedy series today, complements to my friend who gave me the idea. As for the flower names, ALL BULLSHIT.**

 **injection of red garanger calms. Vlad convinces yang to take a walk to fight something**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have taken a break from this and my other story because I have been writing a real book that I intend to submit to a publisher upon completion. But, without further ado, here is the next chapter, coming out within 24 hours of my other chapter. At a later date, my computer did a full restart and my to weeks of Book writing is gone. Expect either a long pause or an increase in writing on this site.**

"Yaaaahh!" Yang had just obliterated her eighth beowolf, and was just starting to relieve herself of the useless feeling inside her. She hated not being able to help, especially when it came to her sister. As a brawler, her natural instinct was to hit something. Attacker hurting a loved one, hit. Grimm disturbing the peace, punch. But when it came to things like sicknesses and poisons, there was nothing to hit.

"HA!" Another creature died, and Yang felt a little better at having a target. This is what Yang did to relieve stress, pick fights. She threw caution to the wind and hit the nearest thing that might put up a fight. As the last beowolf fell to Ember Celica, Yang could focus again, and in doing so she heard another voice in the woods.

"BURN!" An orange glow extended from a side of the woods near to her, and she ran to it. When she got there Yang saw none other than Soren, fighting six Ursa-Majors with his Saw Cleaver ignited in flame. She was about to step in in help when he caught sight of her.

"No need to help, I was just finishing up." To make his point, Soren's whole body ignited as he spun with his weapon, creating a vortex of fire that consumed the grimm around him. After a few seconds it died down and he walked out, brushing embers off his outfit.

"What brings you to this part of the woods?" He asked.

"Stress reliever." She answered.

"Ah, I'm hunting, care to walk." Yang nodded and the two continued in silence. She waited for him to make the first word. After enough time, he did.

"Where is the rest of your team?" She flinched visibly at being reminded.

"Our leader was bitten by what Vlad calls a prince. They are at his new cabin." She didn't answer why she wasn't there, and he didn't ask. Just looking he already knew that the two were sisters, and that it was harder for her.

"I can understand why that's worse for you."

"You understand nothing about it." She said, not caring about the consequence. He stopped, raising an eyebrow.

"My son Yorm once got bitten, I understand how you feel, no target, no way to help. What you can do is be there." He offered his wisdom.

"NO! I can't be there because I keep getting in the way." She yelled.

"Then occupy yourself so you don't. I took up carving for those three days of hell, still do it."

"Carving eh, cant say I'm good at that." Yang responded, unable to argue with logic.

"Neither was I. Here." Soren took out a wood handled, red bladed knife, and handed it to Yang. "Go back, pick up a piece of wood, and just carve. Always calmed me down."

"Thanks. I'll return it sometime before we leave." Soren nodded, before taking off at a full sprint at what Yang assumed was the direction of town. She backtracked to the cabin, though it would take a little time.

 **Cabin**

Not long after Yang had left, Ruby regained consciousness, sobbing immediately from the nightmares, which she refused to say anything about unless it was to Yang. So she cried, While Weiss and Blake sat there, trying to comfort her. Vlad stood at the workbench, creating a variety of mixes that would no doubt be for later symptoms.

"This is a period of calm, they will get less frequent. So don't get comfortable." He said, just finishing a mixture that glowed suspiciously.

"Sareen Blue." He muttered.

"Huh?" Weiss asked, looking up from their leader who had, for the moment, stopped crying.

"I'll be back, call me if another fit starts." He opened up the door to reveal Yang who was reaching for the doorknob.

"Good, you're here. The red one needs you." He walked out of the door without an answer. She scoffed and sat near Ruby, a piece of oak and knife in hand.

"What is it you needed?" Yang asked gently. Ruby collapsed into her shoulder, not being able to understand her, she looked to Blake and Weiss.

"She's shaken up about the nightmares." Blake said.

"Oh, she won't talk with anyone here." Blake and Weiss looked at each other before walking out, Weiss muttering something about trust. Yang looked back to Ruby, who's crying had slowed down.

"What happened sis, what did you see that's got you so messed up?"

"I-It was s-so bad. You, D-Dad, Blake a-and Weiss. Y-You all just kept _dying._ It wouldn't stop." Ruby lost it again for a second, but regained composure. She needed to be strong for her team.

"It's alright, we're all still here. Should I call Blake and Weiss back in?" Ruby sniffed, then nodded. Yang sent them a text saying that it was fine to come back in, but not to ask. After a few seconds the door opened back up.

"I will never figure out how you are able to do that. She wouldn't even speak to us." Weiss said. Blake said nothing and sat down, reading a book from her pack. Yang and Ruby leaned back against the wall, Yang trying her attempt at carving her own weapon, something she knew well. Ruby was about to ask when her sister had taken up carving when she heard a whisper that she couldn't understand.

"What was that?" Ruby asked.

"No one said anything." Blake said, looking at her strangely. Ruby looked away, confused. Just then Vlad came back in and set down a bundle of blue flowers. No one bothered to ask him anything as he was already sunk back in to creating other medicines. Ruby heard the whisper again. This time she made out _rip_ and _tear._

"Alright who said that?" She sounded annoyed, the rest of her team looked worried.

"It's still silent in here. Trust me." Blake said, her faunas ears not hearing anything. Ruby leaned back against the wall, arms crossed, not fully trusting her. Ruby waited for the voice to sound again, straining to hear anything.

 _'rip you apaaaart, tear you limb from liiiiimb'_ The voice was no longer a whisper, but a heavy rasp, mixed with a growl. It came with a head rush. Ruby jumped up in surprise and fright.

"What the heck!?" Ruby shouted, stumbling from a weak spell.

"For the last time Ruby! No one is saying anything." Weiss said.

"I heard it, Arghh." Ruby shouted in argument before grabbing her temple at a painful head rush.

 _'Gonna kiiiilll yyoouuu. Cant hide'_

"Shut up." She said.

"Ruby, _whats wrong."_ Yang's voice twisted, growing lower as she spoke. This frightened Ruby and she stumbled back into a wall as another, much more painful head rush hit.

"What's wrong with the girl?" Vlad asked.

"She's hallucinating." Weiss deducted.

"No, that shouldn't happen yet, that's a day two symptom." He ran to his workbench, gathering the mixture for the nightmare symptom, and boiling it again. He grabbed a random lemon shaped fruit and cracked it on the table, into perfect quarters. Vlad added the green innards to the mix.

Weiss looked back to Ruby. "Hang in there, he's getting it ready." Ruby might have heard Weiss, if not for the lack of eye's in her skull.

"Weiss, y-your eyes." She fell and backed away from the heiress, who smiled.

 _"Sorry, is this better?"_ Weiss produced two pebbles from her hand, and proceeded to shove them into the empty sockets. Ruby looked to Yang for help, but found her with a black flame in her hair, Ember Celica hanging in shambles from her wrists.

 _"I think she's afraid."_ Yang said. Ruby tried to crawl away, but just about went limp from yet another head rush, nearly throwing her into unconsciousness.

"Hold her down!" Vlad shouted, having a jar with a thick white liquid that had suspicious chunks. The three held her down, Weiss and Blake each taking an arm and Yang holding the legs. Ruby saw the three demons that her friends had twisted into leering over her, laughing. A fourth one grabbed her mouth, shoving something down her throat and forcing her to swallow.

After a few seconds of recoiling at the taste, Ruby's vision went white and her chest burned. Her body turned red and she felt as if she was on fire, sure that cardiac arrest was setting in. Ruby coughed a cloud of black smoke and her vision returned, normal. No hallucinations, no monsters, just her friends looking down at her, worry evident on their faces.

Ruby took a few seconds, willing herself not to lose it again after that experience. She could not speak as her throat was to dry, but held a thumbs up in the air for a grand total of one second, and managed a weak smile. Yang sighed in relief and pulled Ruby back over to where she was lying down, and sat her up against the wall.

"Need anything?" Yang asked

"Wa- Wa _wheeze."_ Ruby attempted speech, and failed.

"Water, got it." Yang reached into her pack and pulled out a bottle, letting Ruby drink.

"Thanks. Hey Vlad?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea of what will happen next?"

"Considering that usually doesn't occur until the second or third day, its up in the air. Weakness, blood coughing, mild seizures, maybe full body paralysis. Say, does anyone have ginseng?" Blake dug in her pack, meanwhile Yang struggled to comprehend what he just said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Did you say paralysis?"

"And seizures." He said. Yang threw her hands in the air, and continued her carving, trying not to scream. Ruby went catatonic at hearing what lied ahead, Blake spoke up.

"I have ginseng, what is it good for?"

"Most people don't know this, but it lessens the time of the paralysis." Blake regarded the knowledge, she never knew when it might come in handy. Together they waited, but the sun was setting soon, and the leader would have to be abandoned soon, to protect the town.

 **In a slightly better mood, and i have a flash drive for whenever i restart my book. In the meantime, if you meet either the creator of Microsoft Word, or Chrome Books, spit on them. I hope you enjoyed. Also, new item to the dossier of custom grimm.**

 **BoneCladden - A formidable grimm, appearance of a much thicker Beowolf, but covered head to toe in bone plates, with spiked and swirling designs for the red markings, strangely, it has glowing blue eyes, with red edges.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back, and will be writing more on here as for some reason my first try on the book was much better than the second. Either way, I am happy to bring this chapter into existence. And no, it's not another chapter centering on Ruby.**

 **Full front assualt from north, Soren only hears things from that direction**

Vlad worked at his table, using the ginseng that Blake had given him to prepare yet another mixture. With the symptoms of the venom showing signs of being random, he wanted no surprises. At least paralysis wasn't life threatening. Ruby stared out the window, watching the sun set. She knew it was time.

"Yang, Blake, Weiss. You have to go and protect the town." She said, Yang looked up from her carving that was starting to take resemblance of her weapon.

"We can't just-" She tried to argue but Ruby stopped her, holding up a shaky hand.

"No, I'll be fine. He's got the potions." She said.

"Solutions." Vlad corrected. "Though not all of you might have to go." He said.

"How is that so?" Blake asked, curious for a good solution.

"Call it a sixth sense, but the same way you can sense aura, I can feel the void of the grimm. And it's all coming from the North tonight. So I ask you this, which of you would you say would fair the worst in a horde situation?" The team was about to say something but Weiss spoke up.

"I won't say I'm bad, but you two are better with large numbers, I'm..." She paused, searching for the right words. "Too precise. So I'll stay." Yang would have argued, but it was purely logical in a strategic sense. She sighed and nodded.

"So be it, come on Blake." She got up and walked out the door, Blake trailing behind her. Ruby waved them off with another shaky hand, this one twitched, another symptom that Vlad would take care of. Blake and Yang walked in silence. Blake watched the sun set lower, waiting for the signature growls. After some minutes they came across the clearing from that morning. Sitting in the middle was Soren, staring intently at the grounds behind them.

"Where is Wise and the red one? This is a big attack.." He asked, also feeling the void that Vlad could. Blake spoke.

" _Weiss_ is taking care of our leader. She isn't the best in large number situations."

"And you with the leg?" He questioned. "What makes you good?" Blake twirled her hand around, two more sets of fingers following her own.

"Clone attacks." This seemed to satisfy him.  
"Take a seat, I say that we have about five minutes before the charge. They accepted and waited. Yang just anticipated the fight, but what Vlad said about _feeling the void_ had peaked her curiosity. While it was easy for her to sense the presence of another aura, Grimm had never been something she tried.

She closed her eyes and focused, the auras of Yang and Soren came into picture, but she stopped looking for aura, instead searching for a blind spot. She found it, heading towards them. in fact it was almost on top of them.

"NOW!" Soren yelled as he blasted a column of flame, obliterating the first Beowolf to come into the clearing. He grabbed his own weapon, not extending it so that the blade mirrored his forearm. Yang didn't miss a beat, pegging two grunts that came, Blake finished an Ursa by sending Gambol Shroud in chain-scythe form into the skull. It was a victory that lasted little as more Grimm poured in.

Yang charged into the center of a Beowolf pack, using her 1 versus many skills in full. Blake pulled her weapon back to sword/sheathe form, cutting down grunts again, which she felt was a justice after her leg. Soren took on the Ursai, the teeth of his cleaver absolutely shredding them apart. A single slash ripped open the stomach of the beast, and another would cleave it's throat out.

Out of the corner of her vision Yang watched Soren fight, finding his style gruesome. She liked it, and smiled as she smashed in the bone plated skulls of the Grimm around her. With the heat of battle, her shoulder hurt little. The wolves around her began to dwindle.

Blake was in no short supply of Grimm, thanks to the Grunt's nature of banding into small armies. She suspected that twenty had already fallen to the small circle of clones around her. A grunt with longer arms and legs ripped through the frey, killing his own kind if they got in his way. This Variental was built for speed and ripping. It made fast charges around Blake, each one taking out a clone.

After the last one fell, it came in after the real one. Blake raised her sword and sheath, catching the strike. The Grimm spun out of it, catching Blake twice on the same arm. It charged forward again, this time she was ready, and four clone swords blasted through it's abdomen. She raised her own weapon in pistol form, and ended it. She looked over the other two fighting.

"Ahh!" Yang said as she was caught in the temple by the swinging of the Alpha Beowolf's arm. She raised Ember Celica and fired a shot off, missing completely. Seeing her friend had been disoriented, Blake came in and quickly severed it's head by surprise. She helped her partner up.

"Thanks." Yang said, ribbing the side of her head as a line of blood dripped. The two looked over just as Soren encountered a Major. He did something that they didn't expect. He jumped onto it's back, and ripped out one of the spines. Soren then rammed it through the skull of the creature, killing it.

"That was fun, now how abou-." Soren was cut off by a large howl coming from the direction of the other grimm. It was like a Beowolf, but much louder. it carried an air of strength. The three looked into the woods, expecting a large pair of red eyes. What they got was a faint pair of glowing _blue_ eyes.

 **In the Cabin**

Ruby was sweating, after having just fought through her third seizure in the past twenty minutes. The solution still had time left to complete, so she would probably have to go through another. As it finished, she heard a howl. It was different from the Barron, but she didn't know what it was. She pulled the rag that was keeping her from biting off or swallowing her tongue, out of her mouth.

"What was that?" She asked Vlad. "It wasn't the Barron."

"To the Barron, Ursa Major's are mere pawns. That Red, was it's Knight. The BoneCladden." He answered, returning to his work. Ruby looked to Weiss with a worried expression.

"Don't worry Ruby, they'll be fine." Ruby nodded. Then her vision flickered, and she felt her muscles tighten again. Weiss shoved the rag back in her mouth as she held down her thrashing leaded.

 **In the Clearing.**

To the group, it looked like a larger Beowolf. The similarities stopped there as was covered head to claw in bone armor, with blue markings again. It padded towards them, snarling.

"So we have a real challenger do we?" Soren said. He raised both hand towards the beast, blasting a vortex of flames that should have decimated it. Instead a smoking, pissed off Grimm walked out of the smoke.

"Again!" He launched another vortex, this one flickering blue with the extra power put into it. It continued walking, unharmed.

"DIEEEE!" The next swirling column of flame was white and orange, strain evident on Soren's face as he kept up the blast for a few seconds. He stopped, breathing heavily as it kept walking towards them. The only effect evident was the small trenches dig into the ground where it had been pushed back from the sheer force of the blast.

"That's not going to work." Yang said as she launched towards it with an explosion from her weapon. She delivered another explosive punch into the side of the beast's face, pushing it's head to the side. Yang waited for it to fall. The creature turned it's head back to fave Yang, her fist still on it's cheek. She punched again with her other arm, repeating the motion back and forth a few times.

On the tenth punch the Grimm swiped Yang, shattering her through a tree and her landing on the next one, slumping to the ground in a daze. Soren came in again, with his weapon fully extended and on fire. he sliced repeatedly only to have the blade clink off the armor each time it hit.

"Go for the elbows and knees, they are the weak-point of any armor." Blake said, coming up behind the beast, slicing at the back of it's knees with Gambol shroud. While there was no room for bone plating at this spot, it did not mean that the thin line of visible skin wasn't kevlar like. Her blade merely scratched and the creature swung an arm into Blake as well.

The impact would have broken a rib if not for Blake's aura. She used her blade to catch a tree, sending her back into the battle. Going for the next easily destroyed part, Blake rammed into the eye socket of her opponent. As she did this, Soren plunged a hidden dagger into it's other eye. Yang stirred at it's angered cries. She opened her eyes to see the Grimm with a dagger sticking out of one eye, and the other one missing entirely. She half ran, half stumbled back in, punching the creature in the back of the head.

It roared and swiped, but this time Yang was ready, she caught the arm and strained to stop the blow. While it was distracted, Soren put a ripping strike precisely into the weak point on the knees. It tore away a small part of it. It jumped and bashed Soren into the dirt for the pang of pain it felt.

"Yang, distract it for a moment, I have a plan." Yang nodded and proceed to run around at a safe distance, firing a belt of shells into the creature, who could not hit it's opponent without sight. In the corner of her eyes, Yang watched as Blake embedded her weapon into a tree, and ran back to Yang with the ribbon trailing behind. She rapped it around the creature's mid section, binding it's arm's to the body. She gave Yang the end of the ribbon.

Yang understood the move and quickly pulled and bound the Grimm to a tree while Blake got Soren up and told him what to do.

"Hurry, I can't hold this guy forever." Yang said as she struggled to keep it bound.

"Yes, hurry." Blake could already see small rips forming in the usually unbreakable fabric. Soren walked over to the creature, gripping it's head and pushing his thumbs into the empty sockets.

"Burn." He said calmly as flames engulfed the two, sending streams into the creatures brain, and effectively burning it from the inside out. Yang unfurled the ribbon and gave it back to Blake with minimal damage.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

The three caught their breath for some time. After inspecting injuries, Soren spoke up.

"I have to go back to the town, and you should go see your leader. I will have Yorm find and drop off any medical supplies from your cabin, seeing as you will be staying with Vlad for the next three nights." They said their thanks and started to return to the cabin, another victory on their shoulders.

 **I can say that I enjoyed that. How about you? Please leave a review as I am always up for advice. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is picking up steam again, now that I have a few people who actually want to read it. And because of that, I have decided to bring back the riddles. Whomever answers me this question, will pick a theme for the upcoming chapter of my comedy story.**

 _ **I could kill you with a touch, yet myself i could not if i tried. I am the end of all things, except my own. You fear your own acceptance at my existence. What am I?"**_ **This is a more revised riddle i gave to my friend. Hope you get it. ENJOY**

After Yang and Blake had parted ways, they had walked in silence for a time. Both pondering what they had just fought. Yang had a hand holding her side, as the hit she had taken had come close to fracturing her rib. Blake was examining her ribbon, trying to decide if it was still usable after the unbridled strength of the BoneCladden had been unloaded into it.

"Good thinking on the eyes." Yang said. "You must be good at finding weaknesses." Blake chuckled.

"A little luck never hurt either." The two laughed for a moment, but Yang stopped herself as it hurt her side. Blake began scanning the ground for a certain herb. She found the weed she was looking for and quickly uprooted it, gathering some for Ruby as well.

"Chew on this, It will help with the pain." Yang gave her partner a strange look, but took the weed and chewed. She gagged at the dirt and rot like taste. She swallowed, waiting for the effects. She didn't wait long as the throb in her side dulled withing minutes.

The cabin came into view after another ten minutes of comfortable silence. Outside and exiting the cabin they saw Yorm, grey trench coat and all.

"Sup." Yang called.

"Oh, hello. I was just dropping off the necessary supplies from your guest cabin. Carry on with your night." Yorm tried to bid farewell, but Blake stopped him.

"How did you get here so fast? We walked for 15 minutes, and I know your trip would've been 40." He laughed dryly.

"While I am not of much use in combat, I do have an unlocked aura. My semblance is that of the shadow walker. At night time, or in any dark environment, I can collapse the distance through the dark. I can also blend in entirely. Watch." With the moonlight hidden by the clouds, it was already dark. The shadows seemed to wrap around Yorm, and he faded from sight, hidden by even Blake's night vision.

"Boo." He appeared behind Yang, causing her to jump. He then proceeded to walk into the trunk of a particularly large tree, only to call from about thirty feet off.

"Good night to you." He said, slipping into the shadows once more. He managed to make the return trip to his house in under five minutes, despite the two miles of woods separating them.

"Come on. Let's go check on my sister." Yang said, walking into the cabin. Inside was something that lifted her heart. Ruby was sleeping lightly on the floor. When Yang left she had imagined coming back in the middle of any variety of fits.

"She's already passed the seizures. Day three problem mind you. And her sleep is just one of exhaustion." Yang was heart clenched for a moment, but hearing that the sleep was natural helped. She slipped down and sat next to Weiss, picking up her carving. Blake handed the root to Vlad.

"ThaneRoot, aye this be helpful. Thanks." He stepped outside, lighting a small fire to warm his hand.

"There is our rations in the corner, eat and tell me what happened." Weiss said curtly. While she kept up her normally cold acts, she was also clearly stressed from the ordeal.

"Thank's for being there for her." Yang said. Weiss nodded. Her and Blake sat down on a wall next to Ruby and Weiss, eating quietly as not to disturb Ruby. Blake and Yang were happy as they had not eaten that day. After some water they both felt replenished.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Weiss asked. Blake nodded, speaking first.

"It started as just another attack, albeit in only one angle. After we had taken care of them, we heard a howl sound.

"BoneCladden. Vlad explained what it was, but not much about it." She edged them to continue. Yang this time.

"It was like a larger Beowolf, only it had very thick bone plating on every pat of it's body. Thick enough to the point where none of us could make a scratch, and Soren's full power in a firestorm was shrugged off. It also had glowing eyes and markings, but blue."

"Blue, never mind. How did you kill it?" It sounded invincible, and if Weiss ever met one like it, she wanted a battle plan.

"Blake and Soren managed to pop it's eyes." Weiss flinched at this. "The using Blake's ribbon, we tied it to a tree and let Soren burn it from the inside out. The thing was strong too." Blake held up her impervious, ripped ribbon for example.

"You're gonna need a new one." Ruby croaked out, startling the other three who had failed to notice her shifting into a sitting position.

"Ruby, you're up. How are you feeling?" Yang asked. Ruby looked contemplative for a moment.

"Every inch of my body hurts." Ruby decided.

"Hold on." Blake got up and grabbed some of the root from the workbench. "Chew and swallow." Blake ordered. Ruby did so and gagged at the taste the same as her sister. She swallowed and only after a little time, the pain dissipated. She stretched, happy at having full control of her muscles again.

"Thanks. And I know you are all wondering and wont ask. Seizures are weird. It feels like you are tied down but straining against it, but your mind... Wanders. Don't ask what I mean because I don't know." The rest nodded thanks at the unasked question in the back of their minds.

"Any clues on the next fit?" Blake asked.

"Still random. Personally I'm hoping for something simple like a bad migraine. Not, you know. Coughing up blood." Ruby shivered at the thought. "Good news is he says my stable periods are much longer than that of his last patient. Means I might experience less hardships." Yang smiled, picking up her carving.

"It has been quite a night for all of us, so i suggest we get some sleep." Blake said, grabbing blankets for everyone. It was a silent agreement and everyone curled up to sleep.

"Anyone have any paint?" Yang asked in the quiet.

"There are some natural dyes in the forest. Tomorrow." Blake answered. The silence from Yang served as an acceptance.

 **Morning.**

Weiss had slept well. She had needed it after the ordeal with Ruby. the only reason she had stayed up at all after she stopped seizing was to greet her teammate's return. Contempt with the blanket wrapped around her, she tried to go back to sleep.

"Guys, wake up. Ruby won't get up, I'm not sure if she is breathing!" Yang was already starting to panic. Before Weiss could fully comprehend the situation, Blake was up, checking for a pulse.

"I've got one, and she is breathing. Just cold." Yang's shoulders visibly relaxed, and she grabbed another blanket for her sister.

"What's all the hubabub?" Vlad had just sat up from a rather comfortable spot in the corner.

"It seems our leader won't wake up. Any way to help." Weiss said.

"Is she cold or hot?" He didn't answer their question with another question.

"Cold." Yang said.

"It is only the cold sleep then. She'll wake at nightfall. I can have a fire going then to help warm her back up. Be happy that this takes another day off, and that it isn't the hot one. The hot sleep skyrockets your body mechanisms, killing you very fast." He gave them a straight answer.

"What can we do?" Blake asked.

"Nothing. Though if I were you I'd go see Soren and Yorm. Might teach you a new technique. If you want to find him, follow the sound of trees falling. Yorm's a strong fellow." He turned to his workbench, now having a carving of his own. They took this as a sign the conversation was over. While Yang wasn't easy to leave her sister, she was pulled away by Blake.

"How are we going to find this guy?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I mean it isn't like we can all just-" She was cut off by the sound of a yell, shortly before the faint falling of a tree.

"-hear it. Let's go I suppose." Weiss led the group through the forest. Thankfully they didn't see any grimm along the way. What they did find was Soren training Yorm silently. His son already knew the moves and was going through them with his curved dagger and small great sword. He stopped as if about to repeat his motions, but saw the three coming.

"Soren was expecting you, care to spar?" He held his dagger toward Blake, who smiled.

"Now now, Yorm. What have I said about random challenging." Soren was going to continue, but Blake stopped him.

"Actually I have been wanting a new opponent. I'd enjoy it." She drew Gambol Shroud.

"The way we duel here is to recite weapon names and your own, before commencing." Blake nodded.

"Blake Belladonna, Gambol shroud." She said, still in stance.

"Yorm Fafnir. I am using Wolnir and Astora." He gestured to his sword then dagger. He got into his fighting stance, holding his large sword out straight forwards, curling over the top of that arm with his left, letting the dagger drape onto the hilt.

"An odd stance if I must say." Blake said. She thought it must be customary.

"Of course." Yorm answered.

"Begin!" Soren yelled as Yorm charged Blake, she prepared herself, dodging the shattering above the head swiped from the sword. He jumped backwards, dodging the cut from Blake. He then jumped, delivering another slamming blow, dodged. She was then grazed by the very strong horizontal swipe in which he charged forward with.

She rolled, catching a small slice across his back. She went in for another but he rolled, then slammed Gambol Shroud out of he hand with his sword, and caught her in the shoulder with the dagger. Yorm missed a charge as Blake dove for her weapon, bringing and using both the sword and sheathe to catch Yorm's overhead strike. She managed to push it off and sliced him in the chest.

"You're good." He said with a smirk, shifting stance so that the dagger and his shoulder were towards his opponent. The sword was leveled at her, point first.

"Likewise." Blake replied. She dashed forward, only to have her blade pushed out of the way by his dagger, and the sword to swipe her away. She got back up to see Yorm already coming again. He jumped, holding his dagger in place and the sword outstretched. He spun, narrowly missing Blake with it.

"Seeing as his sword was now buried in the ground, he saved precious seconds and used his dagger instead of pulling it. His stance changed again, becoming more mosh pit like. His empty hand gaurded open areas while he held his dagger in a slicing grip, rather than the down facing stabber. Blake charged this time, clashing with his dagger. They had a bit of a push test for a moment before Blake slipped out of it, using as much skill as she could, slipped into a position to slit the throat.

She was about to mutter _, I win,_ when her katana was pushed away before it was in position. Yorm then back flipped over her. Blake turned only to find the tip oof the dagger held against her throat.

"I * _breath*_ win." He announced, sheathing his dagger.

"I suppose you do." Blake was no sore loser. She lost fair and square. Neither had received much damage other than the shallow cuts where they had hit each other. They had done more damage to aura than the body.

Yorm picked up his sword, returning it to the sheathe he currently wore on his back. He sat down on a rock in the area they were in. Blake sat near, along with Weiss and Yang who had stayed silent for the duration of the match.

"Here." Yorm tossed a bottle of water to Blake.

"Thanks." She drank, feeling already refreshed.

"Wait. Last night you said you weren't the best in combat. You just beat Blake though." Yang pointed out.

"I was talking about my semblance, first of all. Second, I know I'm not quite ready." He explained.

"Yeah yeah I know, but you just beat on of us. And besides, grimm come out at night. Your semblance would work wonders with your fighting style." She argued.

"True, but I know you weren't going at your fullest." Yorm gestured to Blake. "About half you were at, right?"

"Say eighty. The only thing I held back were my clone techniques. And that is only because you couldn't use your semblance. Technically you are on my same level." Yorm shook his head.

"Even at skill, I'm not at that level in spirit."

"Aura reserves aren't-" Weiss began.

"No. Spirit, heart, guts. I am afraid I will freeze up in the face of a real grimm. You understand." He explained.

"Life or death situations have a way of alleviating those thoughts." Yang said, cracking her knuckles. He nodded solemnly.

"I enjoyed the match, but I do not see myself in that situation soon." He got up, starting to head into the woods, presumably back to where he lived.

"You take care, all of you." He took his leave. The three and Soren sat in silence for a moment.

"Who else needs to shore up in fighting. I am always up for a good spar." Both Yang and Weiss shook their heads.

"Later, never fought someone with a saw cleaver." He nodded. "After some time, we should go check out the cave again."

"This time we watch for snakes. New least favorite creature." The last part Yang muttered to herself. It was a silent agreement.

 **I hope every one enjoyed this little bit of character development for Yorm. There may also be some for Soren and Vlad. If you have any questions on names of people or grimm alike, check two chapters ago, and on the first one. Until next time. Make sure to read the riddle at the top and put in your review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back. And i haven't written a lot because i have been focusing my time in trying to write another book and creating ideas for the comedy series. But while this is here, please enjoy.**

The makeshift team went on their way to the cave, all eyes searching the ground for Princes. They were all generally contempt at heading to the cave, though it seemed Yang was both excited and worried about new enemies.

"We should have a team name, even if makeshift." Weiss said. They all thought for a moment before Yang spoke.

"BWYS, Bowies, like Bowie Knives." Blake liked the combination, but not the pronunciation.

"How about be wise, B-WYS." Blake put out, Weiss just shook her head, having no ideas.

"None of those are colors." The heiress pointed out.

"Since both your ideas put me as leader, how about we scrap customs for Team FlamingShadowGlyphs." Soren said, spreading his arms like he was presenting something. They all contemplated the name, it highlighted all of their traits. After a few moments they all agreed. Soren clapped happily. They continued walking in comfortable silence again, before Blake picked up a familiar clicking rasping noise.

"I hear another Wraith or two." Blake announced, the team drew their weapons.

"I thought I was the only one who could hear them. And that is a fitting name if i must say, I called them Lurkers." He got into a stance without his weapon, happy to use fire alone. Soon all of the team could hear the noise, but it was all around them.

"Yang is it, hand me a large stick." Yang handed him a large log without question. Weiss was not so trusting.

"What are you going to do, throw it?" She asked, he shook his head. Smoke started emanating from the log, and it soon caught ablaze, burning quickly to ash. Soren then manipulated the pile of ash around them in a circle, to the amazement of Weiss, Blake, and Yang. A second after the circle formed the ash shot outwards, coating the very near invisible enemies.

"Attack!" Soren yelled. He went after two to his right, gripping one by the neck and burning it in his hands. After the husk crumbled he turned around only for the second Wraith to have scored a scratch across his cheek. A blast of flame soon incinerated it. He saw Blake go after three at once, utilizing clone attacks to fight them simultaneously. The first was beheaded and the second split down the chest, the third was run through by the real Blake as the clones dissipated.

Weiss charged, using wind dust to speed up her strike, allowing her to skewer two in the strike, and a third fell to the ground with a swift electrical strike. Yang blasted one in the chest, injuring it. The one behind her got in a deep gash in the back, making Weiss' own injury throb. She leveled them without any further injury.

"Damn." Yang rarely cursed, but felt it was appropriate.

"The scratch hurt?" Soren asked. She shook her head.

"No, I got the lowest kill count." Soren laughed loudly at the joke, even though the brawler was serious. After collecting themselves the rag tag team moved on, heading straight to the cave.

"How did you do that with the ash?" Blake asked after a few minutes.

"The same way i do it with charcoal." He answered, earning an annoyed glare.

"Which is?" Weiss continued.

"I control all things that have to do with fire, burned wood, ash, charcoal. It is not just flame, but that is my go to." Everyone seemed to be satisfied with that answer, as no more questions were asked of it. He looked to Yang.

"There is fire in your blood, I could teach you a trick or two."

"My _hair_ catches fire, nothing else." She answered.

"It doesn't have to be."

"If you can teach me to throw a fire ball, I'll buy you a drink." She laughed.

"You're on. We start tomorrow, after your sister awakens. Vlad told me she got lucky with today."

"How did, when did..." Weiss began but let the question fall.

"I have my ways, when it is important, time is found. What is that?" He said it without missing a beat, and the rest of them almost missed it, had it not been for Soren stopping. They looked and saw that he meant the tree they had seen earlier, smashed and destroyed beyond recognition, with oddly shaped Goliath sized footprints around it.

"It means we're close, follow the tracks." Yang said, keeping forward while Soren thought about the tracks, eventually asking.

"They aren't Goliath, what are they?"

"Whatever the Barron is, it's from that. Keep an eye for snakes, this is about the time Ruby was bitten." Yang answered, Soren nodded. He kept his eyes to the ground as they walked, coming ever closer to the cave that they both hoped was and wasn't the home of The Barron. An evil hiss sounded, many of them in fact.

"Watch out!" Weiss warned, suddenly seeing many Princes in the forest. They all drew their weapons, firing and slicing away the snakes that came near them. Soren stood with his arms crossed in a meditative way. His eyes were closed but had a small light behind them. As the three fought away the onslaught the light glowed brighter and brighter, then he opened them, spreading his arms outwards as a wave of incineration expanded out from the team, burning the creatures to ash. No more attacked after the blast destroyed their final numbers.

They all caught their breath before they noticed Soren stumble into a tree. They rushed to see if he was OK.

"Give me a minute, anyone bitten?" They checked themselves over before shaking heads. No one had been poisoned in the surprise rush.

"Good." He stood back straight with a grunt, seeming to have his bearings back. "Let's keep-" He was interrupted by the crunching of trees and a much larger hissing.

"I never had good luck. Scatter!" He rolled out of the way, bringing up his weapon along with Blake and Weiss. Yang took the attack head on, swinging from a fang to the top of its head, and started laying into it with the remaining shells from her weapons clip.

"Weiss, Flank Charge." The heiress nodded, knowing the team move. She summoned two glyphs on either side of her, pointing towards the head of the King Taijitu. Blake split into three, one charging forward to distract more, and the other two bounding off the glyphs into the snake, impaling both eyes.

"Shadow Bomb." Blake yelled to Yang as she jumped up. Yang jumped higher, using her final shell to send her and Blake into the top of the head, impaling it brutally with Gambol Shroud, killing it instantly. They only had a moment to rest and reload as the white had rose at the death of it's counter part. At this point Soren had fully recovered, and charged the head.

He jumped up and ran across the length of the body, swinging his weapon ferociously, each strike of the raking teeth ripping scales and flesh of the beast. While Soren was dealing with this they had time for another team move.

"Pistol Launch." Weiss summoned a repellent glyph, the symbol turning black with the power put in. Yang jumped and landed on it, pulled back by Weiss. She released the force behind it, launching Yang towards the raised head of the serpent. She reared both fists back for a double hay-maker. She slammed in, shooting both gauntlets as an extra measure. The bottom portion of the neck exploded, leaving an all too deadly chunk missing.

Coming from behind Soren sawed through the rest of the head and severed it. With both halves dead the body and black ichor began to dissipate into the air. They all caught their breath, Yang rubbing her knuckles that were bleeding from the force of the strike.

"I would say that was successful." Soren commented, cracking his back. Yang shook her head.

"That was nothing. I've seen Ren do the same by himself."

"Ren?" Yang slapped her head, forgetting that Soren knew nothing about their friends back at Beacon.

"Quiet guy, crazy friend. Just imagine Yorm in green and never talks." Soren nodded.

"I suppose we should keep moving." Weiss said, somewhat recovered from the energy she put behind the glyphs. They all agreed, putting away their weapons and continuing on towards their destination. Though they had been making good time, the sun was only a few hours out from setting. The four of them encountered no more grimm on the way, but were all somewhat unnerved at the trees, or lack thereof.

"Well, this is it, and what a way to mark territory." Yang commented clapping once, the sound practically riddled with sarcasm. They were maybe two-hundred yards out from the cave, but every tree in the surrounding area was reduced to splinters. This created an annoying network of spines that had to be traversed.

"Well, any ideas on getting around this?" Weiss asked, looking towards them. Soren merely walked forward, right arm igniting.

"Dragon Hook." Soren punched the air as a channel of sweeping fire burned the wood enough that it would crumble with a sharp strike. The movement took much less aura than one would think, leaving him still at full stature.

"Show off." Weiss said under her breath. While she was happy that the path would now be traversal, she also thought it was an unnecessary waste of energy. Soren shrugged his shoulders, having no argument against it. They continued walking forward, Yang breaking through the wood by her own accord.

After about ten minutes of ash and embers flying from smashed charcoal, they had reached the mouth of the cave. It looked normal enough, no crazy markings or creatures walking around it. The only odd thing would be the air of power and danger. Each of the four travelers felt as if they should not be there.

"Soren, got a light?" Yang asked. Soren nodded, and held up a thinly blazing hand. He walked first, Blake next to him as they had the best sight. Weiss and Yang stood in the back, weapons at the ready. They could all see at first but as they crossed the entrance, the light seemed leeched from the world. From what they _could_ see, the walls were thinly coated with a Grimm ichor, seemingly solidified into a web network. There were no creatures of Grimm in the cave that stopped their pursuit.

"What is this stuff?" Yang asked looking around the cave.

"Not a clue." Weiss hated not knowing. The webbing was definitely growing thicker as they moved in. The silence in the cave was eerily quiet, until a rasped breathing came into existence. After a few more steps a giant pair of glowing red eyes was illuminated.

"Get ready." Blake said, the grip on her own weapon tightening. Something that was troubling to Blake was the fact that her night vision was failing her. She saw oonly as well as her comrades. A few more steps, and what came into view made all of their bloods run cold.

Seemingly entangled into the mass of Grimm webbing was a creature they could only assume was The Barron. It was hunched down, kneeling with one arom down to it's side with the other holding some kind of wood and bone weapon, head down to the ground. This would not have been as troubling had the beasts head not been the size of two of them together. The body was decidedly a mix of human and bull, with curled horns on the head. If not for the open eyes and loud breaths, the team would have thought it asleep with the lack of movement.

"H-How..." Weiss could not find the words. The rest of them seemed in a similar way, mesmerized by the sheer presence of the beast. They looked and saw that the cords had it bolted into position, and some reaching into it's body, a few at the heart.

"Do you think that if we cut them, it dies?" Yang asked.

"I hope so." Soren said.

"Only one way to find out." Blake had somehow kept her composure, and walked towards one of the tendrils leading into the creatures heart. She took a breath and swung Gambol Shroud, only to have it sink in a quarter inch at best, before the stuff began taking hold of the blade. It took all of Blake's strength to rip it out.

"If not blade, then maybe fire?" It was definitely a question, more to himself than anyone else. Soren grabbed the one she had cut at, only for him to reel back. The cable had created small roots into his palm, slowly digging deeper. Soren's hand glowed white with fire, not taking any chances of the thing crawling in his arm to survive. It barely worked, and Soren was in pain from the experience.

"I've heard of this in a children's book." Weiss said. "A creature of Grimm would take residence of a cave, using the essence of others to heal it, and by the looks of it, it is almost healed." Weiss said to the rest of them.

"So what do we do?" Yang asked.

"We obviously can't kill it now, so we wait for it to awaken, which should be tonight."

"Weiss, how can we fight this thing?" Blake said.

"If Ruby awaken's tonight, we should be able to bring it down together."

"Should, huh. Not like I've ever had better odds. We should head back, this thing is aware of us, I can feel it." They all agreed and started to walk out of the cave before the walls shook, and dust rained down. They looked back at the beast, struggling against it's self made bonds. The mouth opened, and the challenging roar sounded. All of them covered their ears, feeling as if they were about to go deaf. Blake however had it much worse with her faunus hearing, and fell to the ground, writhing in pain. After anther few moments the roar stopped.

"Blake!" Yang couldn't hear her own voice. She grabbed Blake who seemed unconscious and started running blindly out of the cave, lighting her hair so she could see. A tap on her shoulder told that Weiss was following, and experiencing the same effects after such a loud noise in the enclosed environment. They kept running, soon breaking into daylight. While their ears were still ringing, Soren yelled loud enough to be heard.

"BACK TO THE CABIN!" No one argued as they ran as fast as they could. Yang uttered a silent prayer that Blake hadn't lost her hearing.

 **We have almost reached the turning point in the story. If you cannot clearly picture The Barron, look up "SAO Blue Eyed Demon" Then take this creature, enlarge the head, curl it's horns, and grimmify it. You should also make it more muscular. For any questions on the names of creatures, please refer to the dossier on chapter one.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 everybody, I think it will be a good one, but I don't know. I write these before I even start the chapter. Also Ruby is FINALLY getting up.**

The race back to the cabin was a dangerous one indeed. The call of The Barron had apparently attracted Grimm to the area, Grimm they must fight to get into safety. Normally the coming packs of Beowolves and Ursai wouldn't have been much of a problem if it wasn't for the fact that Yang was incapacitated carrying Blake. Another problem was that Weiss was more trained in a still battle in an area, not a running one. Out of any plan, Yang was happy that Soren took control.

"Me in front blasting through. Weiss, take the middle while defending Blake and Yang, use glyphs more than your weapon. Go!" Weiss got into position in front of the two incapacitated. Soren didn't draw his weapon, apparently about to rely on the sheer destructive power of his semblance to get through. As they ran Weiss summoned two reflector glyphs to the side, keeping any attackers at bay.A small legion of Boarbatusks gathered in front of them.

"Repel glyph at the feet." Soren ordered. Once the glyph had appeared Soren enhanced it with his own power, creating a fire stream that vaulted the carcasses above their heads. Two Major's stood in the way and Soren used a wall of fire to separate them. This kept up for a while, but it was clear that the constant attacks ware taking a toll on the two. The constant glyphs at Yang's side flickered while Weiss stumbled. Unable to help, Yang shifted Blake's weight onto one shoulder, giving her right hand freedom. She placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"What are you do-" Weiss was interrupted but understood when a stream of aura flowed into her, strengthening the glyphs and giving Weiss the strength she needed to keep going. Yang took her hand back, cutting off the flow before she gave too much.

"Thanks, I needed that." Yang nodded and kept running, hoping that Soren could hold out. A smaller Nevermore speared in the sky. Weiss was about to conjure a shield glyph in front of her but Yang wrenched the hand upwards, creating it above Weiss' head. The feathers rained down, most bouncing off the glyph. On stray sliced across Yang's forearm, she grit her teeth as she used Ember Celica to blast it a few times until it fell.

It seemed that the herd was thinning until the signature small army of Grunts rushed in ahead of them. Weiss saw no way around them and it was clear that Soren's aura was dipping. Yang however was the optimist.

"You got the juice to get us through this?" To her disappointment Soren shook his head, but said something else.

"I don't but you do. Switch with me."

"I can't punch all that!" Yang yelled, bewildered.

"It's about time you learn to conjure an inferno. Just run at them and give the fire full reign, your aura will do the rest." Yang had no time for argument as Soren had jumped back and pulled Blake onto his shoulder. She muttered a few curses as she moved forward ahead of Weiss. Yang tried to do what Soren said, letting her semblance have full reign, but years of having to control it gave her a mental block. She tried to force it, but only succeeded in making a slightly stronger fire.

Weiss seeing that Yang was having trouble, and that the horde was getting closer, tried to help. She thought about what would bring out the most in Yang, the most important thing in her life. Finally she settled on Ruby, something Yang would give limb and life for.

"Yang, if you won't do it for you, do it for your family. We need to get to Ruby, the sun is setting." This hit home for Yang. She would give limb and life for her family, and she didn't know if Ruby was going to wake up in time to fight if they couldn't get there. If there was one last thing she was going to do, it was protect her sister. Yang picked up the pace, fire brightening. It extended past her hair and onto her form, fully coating her being in orange-yellow flame.

"YYYAAAAAAAHHH!" With a mighty yell Yang charged into the Grunts. For just a moment it seemed she would be held back, then they bunt to ash. She ran through effortlessly, staying straight and burning anything in a large radius around her. Yang had never felt more powerful, but she knew her aura was dropping like a stone and capped it off, returning to normal. She slowed her pace so the group could catch up.

"I won't lie, that exposition of raw power was frightening." Weiss said. Yang took a moment to respond, thinking about how it must have been to watch even for a moment, and nodded. With the Grimm at their backs and the cabin in front of them they were home free. And for once, fate didn't step in to crush hope. Only the sun inches from dropping dampened the mood of success.

They ran into the cabin and closed the door, catching their breath. Soren set Blake down and uncovered the bow. Thankfully her ears weren't bleeding nor was she unconscious, just overly dazed. Everyone was silent for a moment until a gruff voice spoke up.

"My turn, eh? Well alright." Vlad stood up, grabbing his axe and walking to a case on his workbench.

"You can't fight, can you?" Weiss asked. Vlad gave her a look before opening the case and pulling out an old boom-stick and strapping it to his back. He then gripped the metal head of the axe, pulling. The grip extended in a shower of sparks until it was as tall as he. The blade unfurled and became larger. "That answer your question?"

Weiss was going to answer before Yang butted in. "When is Ruby going to wake up?" She looked over to see Ruby glowing slightly red. "And why is she glowing?"

"About twenty minutes, which is how long I can hold them off while you get your bearings back. And she is glowing because of the aura pool increase that comes with surviving the poison. She will be stronger and faster for about a day, and there couldn't be better timing. We're gonna need it. But I must be off." With that explanation Vlad walked out of the cabin. After only a few moments, slicing and gunshots were heard.

The four of them rested for a few minutes, all trying to calm their hearts. Blake sat up rubbing her ears in pain. "What happened?"

"You got sound-blasted, we all did." Yang answered.

"That explains why all four of my ears are ringing." She looked over to the side. "I'm not sure if I want you to say I'm right or wrong."

"She is glowing, but it's a good thing. It means she is waking up soon, and her aura pool increased." Weiss said.

"I am going to make a small solution that should help replenish our aura. It's one of the few I know." Soren walked to the table and started picking up jars and debating over the contents. Weiss saw the blood dripping off Yang's arm and walked over too the packs. She gave everyone a bottle of water and gave Yang a bandage. She winced wrapping it. "Thanks."

After a few minutes Soren had a glowing mixture in his hands. When any of them stared at it they realized that they couldn't tell the color, it seemed all of them yet none. "Drink it and hopefully we don't die." Everyone took a sip, recoiling at the taste. A wave of small energy ran through them, replenishing some lost strength. Yang and Soren both emitted sparks and Blake seemed to take up a little more light. Weiss just seemed to have a more commanding air around her.

"We need to talk game plan." Yang said.

"We should probably wait until Ruby is awake." Blake pointed out.

"Wait until I'm awake for what?" They all looked over to see Ruby pushing herself up off of the bed cloth. She stumbled for a moment but stabilized. She took a look at her hand before clenching it into a fist. Petals fluttered off seemingly uncontrolled to her. Ruby's silver eyes glowed slightly. "Ruby, do you feel alright?" Yang asked. Ruby took a moment to answer.

"I feel... Powerful. What is it you needed me for?" Ruby seemed understanding or indifferent of her current state.

"Uh, we were going to talk about how to get out of this. The Barron is waking up and Vlad is out there holding everything off. I'd say we have ten minutes." Yang said.

"I'll take the front lines because of my current state. Soren will be to the side for his ranged attacks. Weiss will work with his, charging attacks with glyphs. Yang and Blake, you're with me. Sound good?" Everyone looked a little confused to the arrangement.

"How do you know I can charge and alter attacks with his?" Weiss asked.

"I figure it much like using red dust. Anything else?"

"I could call Yorm, where could he fight?" Soren said.

"He is your son, so you know how he fights. He is with you and Weiss. Now let's go!" Ruby said, looking for and finding Crescent Rose. They ran out the door, Ruby much faster than anyone else. The sight they met horrified them. Vlad was surrounded on all sides by Ursai, batting him around while he flailed for an attack. After a few more seconds they shot him out of the circle where he bashed into a tree and didn't get back up.

"Charge!" Ruby yelled, flitting at a speed much faster than she was used to. She sliced through the first Ursa, but she kept going and bashed into a tree, still standing. "Alright, so I hold back. Got it." Ruby rejoined Blake and Yang after cutting down the other five Grimm. The first lines of enemies where around twenty Ursa and two packs of Beowolves.

"We got the Ursai, you get the wolves." Ruby yelled to Soren and Weiss. Soren nodded and shot a high flare into the sky before charging with his new teammate. This flare was seen by Yorm back in Shimitani who had been on the front porch, waiting. He saw it and went inside to grab his gear before using the shadows to jump across the forest to his location.

Yang, Blake, and Ruby charged the legion of Ursa, starting with Ruby cutting down three at a time. None of them could keep up with her. The one that did manage to land a hit had it's attack ping off of her aura before getting cut down. Blake summoned two other clones to help take down her opponent. Yang fought three at a time, dodging attacks better after her run in the first night.

Soren and Weiss stood ground as the first pack ran towards them. Weiss summoned a shielding glyph to repel the first of the attacks. Soren put fire into it so that the attacking limbs were reduced to burning stumps. Soren took out his weapon, ripping two of them to shreds before Weiss' rapier impaled the third in the skull. She launched into the air with a glyph, landing on another that was repelling downwards. "Blast it!" She yelled.

Soren understood it. He forced a column of flame into the repelling side. The flame bounced at an angle into a screen that burned away the rest of the first pack. The second advanced soon. Weiss coated her blade in green dust, sending out an electrical line into their numbers. They front ones fell dead from the jolt while two normals and an Alpha remained.

"Drill 'em." Soren said, waving his hands and coating Myrtenaster in a swirling column of flame. Weiss thrust the rapier forward which released the power, incinerating the two and burning the Alpha. Soren came and finished it with a chewing slice. With their fight over they ran to help the others with the Ursa. They needed it as it was not going well.

Ruby was having to hold back her semblance almost completely in order to keep it from getting the better of her. She felt like when she had first unlocked it, jumping froward randomly and unable to stop herself. While Yang's semblance relied on taking hits and giving back the damage, the many Ursai was giving to many hits even for her.

Blake seemed to be doing the best out of the group, but was having the same problem as her partner. The many hits being dodged by after-image clones was taking a toll on her aura. While they had all together killed about nine of them, more kept coming. Some Beowolves had also joined the fight. Weiss summoned a glyph allowing Soren to vault over the Ursa and next to Blake and Yang. He released a sphere of fire all around them, giving a moment to recollect themselves.

"Glad you could join us, now it's a party." Yang said sarcastically, reloading the shell belts. Blake reset the clip in Gambol Shroud. They continued their fight after seeing that Ruby and Weiss had there situation under control. Weiss was weaving in between the beasts and using red dust to cause as much damage as possible. She looked over to see Ruby boost forwards but slam into the stomach of the Ursa. She barely managed to avoid the hit.

Weiss realized that Ruby had very little control over her semblance as petals where coming off of her form and she kept flickering in a way that seemed she was just barely grounded. She summoned an expulsion glyph in front of her, loading blue dust into Myrtenastr's chamber and striking it. Walls of spiked ice appeared around the duo, protecting them from oncoming enemies and impaling the ones to close. While it took a chunk of her aura, Weiss knew that getting Ruby fighting at full potential would be worth it.

"Weiss, what are you doing?"

"If you can't control it in short bursts, let your semblance run wild. Take wide sweeps if you aren't able to stop yourself, but we need you in fighting order." Weiss said. Ruby looked worried but nodded.

"I'll do it, just try not to let it distract you." Ruby prepared herself as the ice started crumbling. Once a wall had opened enough Weiss watched as Ruby simply flickered for a moment before with a small shock-wave, she disappeared. Weiss was stunned for just a moment at how fast Ruby must have been going, but she had no time as an Ursa trapped in the ice ripped itself free. Just as she was about to attack it the chest was cleaved in two, followed by the dropping of red petals.

It was instant. Usually even with Ruby's fastest sprint Weiss could at least acknowledge the presence of Ruby. This time however Weiss would have thought the beast spontaneously fell apart if not for the petals. Weiss ran to fight the next group, three Majors. With some doing Weiss was sure she could take them down, especially with an impossibly fast guardian.

Soren burned down the first Ursa of the many around them. Blake and Yang fought furiously, killing as many as they could. Some where cut down by the precision of Blake, but the rest burned and bruised away. After they had fought continuously for about ten minutes, the Grimm were all down except for one heavily armored Varient.

"Not another one!" Yang yelled. Soren could already tell that this one had much less armor. He picked up a shattered spine from the back of an Ursa. Fire began to fill it to a breaking point, until he threw it. On impact it exploded, taking the head of the creature with it. He was about to sigh in victory until Yang spoke up.

"Woah, look at that." She gestured towards Weiss fighting the Ursai in the area.

"I don't see what is so special." Soren said, Blake agreed.

"Np. Look closely, it's Ruby." The two strained their eyes until they realized that the red was everywhere. Rose petals where dropping constantly while Ruby moved at impossible speeds, cutting down any beast to close to her partner.

"You mean that she hasn't gone that fast before?" Soren asked. Both Blake and Yang shook their heads. "Never." Yang said.

"We might have a problem." Blake said, suddenly seeing something in the distance.

"What do you me-... Oh." At least fifty Beowolves were in a horde about a minute out. In the front was an extreme Alpha Varient. It was as tall and large as an Ursa Major. It was much more armored than normal and had spines all over it's body.

"This is a battle of attrition. The damn thing knows combat." Vlad said, coughing up blood and leaning on a nearby tree.

"Vlad!" Yang yelled, running over to check his injuries. A variety of scratches and gashes covered his body, but they were all treatable. Yang tried pushing aura into him to heal the wounds but hit a wall.

"Save your energy girly, I sleep tonight." He said, pushing her arm back. He ripped a spot on his shirt to reveal three deep puncture wounds in his chest. One had no doubt pierced his lung. He gripped his axe that was laying next to him, tapping the back of the blade twice. A piece of parchment fell out of the handle, he gave it to Soren. "There is all my medicine knowledge." Vlad seemed to notice the approaching Alpha in the distance. Yang followed his eyes.

"No, you still might make it out of this." Vlad shook his head before seeing a glint of metal to his side. "Hand me that flask, blood tastes terrible." Yang gave it to him, smelling vodka. He took a drink, coughing. Then he somehow stood up, gripping his axe tightly.

"My semblance is strength of will. Will to push and fight until every drop of blood is gone from me." He took another drink. Soren put his hand on his old friend's shoulder, but it was shook off. "If possible, bury my axe." His voice rose, gaining strength from nowhere. "It's time these bastards get what's coming to them! HAVE AT ME!" Vlad took off with determination to die fighting.

They watched with amazement as Vlad charged the largest one, vaulting with his axe before burying it in the creatures shoulder, having missed the head. The wolf swiped him to the side, smashing him into a tree. He shouldn't, no, _couldn't_ have been able to get up, but he did, hefting a large stick as his newest weapon. The Alpha continued forward, letting the lesser hounds deal with him. Vlad charged the impossible odds with pride. The first bite from a Beowolf got a mouthful of oak, and the second clubbed down, but the streak wouldn't last. The next struck free and clawed his face, popping one eye. He grabbed it, spitting into it's face. Another wolf tackled him to the ground and started slicing repeatedly. He got one final punch in before he was dead. The first death on the battlefield of war that The Barron had made.

 **Holy god. I almost couldn't stop writing this just because it was the most heated scene so far. It was definitely the longest chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and you can expect another one soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope everyone enjoyed last chapter but some didn't because of the death. One thing I am doing to do is respond to any reviews left in the most recent chapter. So here we are. Also for any questions you may PM me or leave reviews. If you want to contact me I am always good for conversing through a PM chat. I am already conversing with another author by the name of FiercomestDefenstrator.**

 **knight7572 - No she did not, it is just the aura pool increase from surviving the Prince Poison**

 **FloriteFlower - We will all miss him.**

 **Now that's taken care of, let's get right into it, because even** _ **more**_ **shit is going to hit the fan.**

 **Windigo - Grimm version of a Wendigo, the incredibly fast creature from legend. This one has been known to make meaning of human words but still holds the evil of Grimm.**

 **WarHound - Grimm that are more wolf-like than Beowolves, slightly bigger than a Boarbatusk. Travel in packs of 5, 12, and 20.**

Vlad was like a another father to Yorm, seeing him die was the hardest thing he had ever dealt with. A tear fell to his eye, blurring Yorm's vision slightly. He would always blame himself for not being fast enough, for not getting there in time. The grip on his sword and knife tightened. The pit in his stomach from having to face Grimm for the first time was lighten ablaze with fire. With a cry that only grief can sound Yorm charged into the small army of Beowolves.

The first few didn't even see him coming. He charged full speed, letting the cover of night thin his form so that he could go even faster. Yorm swiped forward in a deadly horizontal arc that cleaved two of them. The next one managed to turn only to have a dagger pushed and pulled from it's head. Another tear of anguish met the ground, these few kills were not enough. He needed _more._

Yorm crashed the sword vertically through the wolf in front of him. He parried the arm of another and slit its throat with his dagger. Pulling his sword free Yorm spun with it, taking out four more Grimm. One seemingly scored a slash across his back only for the form to dissipate and drift back like smoke. Yorm reformed behind the creature and split the head of it with the dagger. The Alpha turned, seeing a soul destroying the brunt of its forces. Yorm had caught it's attention.

* * *

Soren watched with equal mixes of pride and terror as his son challenged the army. His old heart jumped as Yorm was seemingly struck, but beat stronger to see him reform behind the beast. He would have continued to watch but at that moment another wave of Grimm was closing in and it was clear that the insane speeds were finally taking a toll on Ruby as she was now visible. Soren turned around and charged the squad of Boarbatusks, Yang at his side.

"Blake went down to help Yorm if he needs it!" Yang yelled to Soren. He nodded before coating his right arm in fire, but brighter than earlier. He threw the hook, using his aura to bend the channel of flame into taking out the front row of enemies. The rest of the boar-Grimm were killed by a small barrage of fists from Yang. Besides the one death the fight was going well, but of course that had to change.

Ruby screamed in the distance as a black blur with green eyes struck her mid swing. Yang would have went to her side if not for the sudden presence of an Ursa Major in front of her. She squished down her worry and put it into the first blow.

* * *

Whatever had hit Ruby was going the same speed or faster as Weiss had yet another being that she could barely see. The only thing she clearly catch was when her partner had fallen to the ground, a deep gash in the side. Then her and the black shape became blurs again. A three clawed indentation showed all that was left behind of the speeding creature.

Ruby began running again, this time keeping her eyes glued to the creature. It looked like a Beowolf, but more humanoid. It ran on two legs and had no armor, a Windigo. She ran faster, trying to gain an edge on it. She smiled as it fell behind, but this soon became a frown when it also kicked up a notch, keeping pace.

"You sure are fast." Ruby congratulated. As if understanding the beast nodded. This stunned her. Then the beast shifted its knees slightly, barreling in a line into Ruby. The pair rolled off to the right, kicking up dirt. Ruby struggled to keep her sense of direction even, but it was useless. All she could tell was that she was rolling and that it hurt, alot. Crescent Rose had also slipped out of her grip. She stopped rolling after a few seconds. Ruby picked herself up on her knees and elbows, struggling to catch her wits.

"AAHH!" Ruby felt her slashed side burn and herself being thrown into a tree as the Windigo launch kicked her. Before she could fall to the ground it pinned her by the shoulder with its claws. The green eyes held no mercy.

"Ruby!" The creature's head turned in time to receive a shotgun blast to the face. It stumbled for a moment before dodging the next couple shots with ease. It charged forward weaving around another shot. Yang was launched backwards. She bounced off the ground landing almost on her feet. She was choke slammed into a tree at a jarring speed. Stars danced in her vision, a concussion was evident.

"Come on." Yang choked out, pulling at the clawed arm currently destroying her airway. She shifted direction, getting throttled into the ground with a growl from the Windigo. A click from Crescent Rose's spring alerted the beast to the attack, but not soon enough. Though the beast dodged its left arm was in the grass. Ichor seeped from the wound, painting an interesting shape on the ground. It roared before being suddenly grabbed by Soren.

Cracks of flame burst out of the body before it turned to ash completely. "There are more, come." Soren turned to the next group, which was a small army of Grunts.

* * *

Blake had been set on helping Yorm as even through their small introduction she considered him a powerful ally and friend. She had to fight into the fray, using Gambol Shroud and two other clones to carve a war path to him. The air turned cold and Blake looked up, seeing determination on the Alpha's face. Her heart raced when it turned. It started walking slowly towards Yorm.

"No!" Blake quickly dispatched a wolf to the side of her before using a clone to launch herself at the giant beast. Gambol Shroud embedded halfway into the shoulder tendon, further extending the wound Vlad had given it. She jumped back as the place where she was only moments ago was smashed in. The creatures mouth twisted and a howl was released, but not of pain. This one commanded all of the remaining Beowolves to charge Blake. It took her a moment to notice before she a=started back fighting against the rest of them.

Yorm found himself out of smaller enemies to defeat but was still feeling the seething rage and sadness. His eyes stung and his vision was blurry. A dark smile crossed his face as the giant Alpha cast a shadow over him. " _Your turn!_ " Yorm's voice was anything but calm, cracking with anguish and coming out quieter than he had wanted. He faded into the shadows cast by the great beast.

One moment the Alpha was looking at Yorm and the next a darkness propelled sword was hilt deep into its stomach. Yorm used all of his strength to rip it out sideways to cause more damage. He fell to the ground. Yorm allowed his form to dissipate like fog when he was struck. It had no affect and Yorm finished the job on the side by completing the cut all the way through, killing the Alpha.

* * *

Blake felt her fight become much easier after Yorm killed the Alpha. The groups drive was broken. Five clones summoned around Blake and the small squad eliminated the rest of the Grimm around her. She had taken no damage besides the toll on her aura from the extensive use of clones. Blake took a knee and waited for Yorm to greet her. This greeting never came.

Yorm walked away from the field, intent on finding more to fight, they would all pay. He turned his sights towards where the rest of Team RWBY was fighting, there were plenty of enemies left. His heart felt cold and his body numb, but the tears no longer fell. A shuffle of steps behind him signaled that Blake was following.

"Sorry, not in the mood for... Whatever it is you want." He didn't turn around. The stoic look on his face kept up even though there was no one he was trying to impress.

"You _could_ tell me where you're going." Yorm cocked his head for a moment before waving his knife forward. "That way." Blake clenched her fists. This was a battle, there was no time for melodramatics.

"OK, so am I; let's help our people." A common goal was a good start for talking to someone like this. Yorm had put up a shell in the past few minutes. It seemed to work as he picked his shoulders up a little. His voice sounded much different than expected, it was surprisingly hollow.

"One of my people died, don't let the same happen to yours." He stuck out a hand, waiting. "What's that for?" He just shook his hand. Grunting in frustration she gripped it. "Hold your lunch." Before she could react the world faded to black and cold. Her mind threatened to smoke away except for Yorm being the anchor. A few more seconds and they appeared a stones throw away from the fight.

"You alright?" He asked, watching Blake grip a tree for dear life. Her stomach heaved and it took a few seconds to respond. "Fine. Just jarred is all." She kept what little food was in her down. He turned and started walking again, this time to the small army of Grunts. "Good, fight's this way." Blake pushed herself off of the tree to follow, vowing never to use another persons semblance to travel.

* * *

"How many can there be?" Ruby asked, cutting down four more and stopping near Soren. "I don't know. They just keep coming." He ripped apart the enemy in front of him before blasting to his side. A sheen of sweat fell over his face. Yang called out, "Calvary's here!". Yorm and Blake had just shown up and already hit the line of black. Yorm charged, separating heads from shoulders and legs from chests. Blake just used her sword and sheathe and fought what was in front of her, making way to the rest of her team. The tide they were against seemed to let up with the extra help. All of them felt a sliver of hope towards winning.

Weiss charged her blade green and sent out a current through the group, taking out about ten before parrying a larger Variant with a small blast of fire. Myrtenaster's blade went through its skull. Ruby cut down another few that charged at Weiss. Yorm split a Grunt in half and Soren ripped down the one behind his son. Blake and Yang fought back-to-back. None of them kept track of time but after what seemed an eternity the final Grimm was cut down, giving them all a moment to rest and regroup.

"Everyone all right?" Ruby yelled out, ignoring the burning pain in her own side and shoulder. The rest of them sounded back, mostly uninjured except for a clear gash down Yorm's back. He didn't say anything about it but pain was clearly written on his face. His eyebrows were scrunched and any large movement made him bite back a wince.

"I would say we have only a few minutes before The Barron reaches us. This.. break is the calm before the storm." Soren yelled out. Everyone nodded and sat down, conversing quitly to each other. Yaong sat next to Ruby, watching her pick at the edges of her cloak as she tended to do when nervous. "What's wrong sis?" Ruby stopped, looking up.

I just... i'm wondering if we'll make it through this." Yang's eyes widened in shock. "Don't talk like that, of course we will!"

"Ir's just that.. your auras running pretty low and I'm hurt and Yorm is... is." Ruby took a breath, deciding how to word it. "I don't know what happened but he isn't all there. And Vlad isn't here at all." Yang tried to cheer her sister up, but witnessing a death wasn't easy, especially if it was a sacrifice.

"I think Yorm was really close to Vlad." Yang said. "He was." Both of them jumped when Blake showed up out of nowhere. "He didn't tell me anything about it but you could hear it in his voice." Ruby threw her hands up, having another doubt.

"And what about this... thing we have to fight? It took _you_ out by _yelling._ " Blake shook her head. "Faunas hearing and close spaces don't go together. It wouldn't be able to do that out here." Blake's ears hurt at the memory of the recent cave exploration. It was is someone had shot a gun right next to her head, and then kicked her in the head. "I guess you're right, but I'm worried." Doubt was heavily laced into Ruby's voice as she picked at her nails this time. Yang threw an arm around her. "We all are.

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter and altered writing style. If it is better credit goes to FiercomestDefenstrator. If it isn't then it goes to me for doing it wrong. Until next time, enjoy and leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Time for a real audience choice. The story can go in one of two directions. Either I can write in the defeat of the Barron in the next few chapters and a short epilogue; or I can write in that the team cannot beat him and instead they hole up in the town hall and the story continues for a while.**

 **I do not have any personal preference and I will give until the 30th of December for votes to be cast. On a different note I will remake the glossary of all custom grimm and characters. Afterwards I will answer reviews. Once again please cast your votes in reviews or PM's.**

 **SkullHead - A combat Bullhead.**

 **Team RWBY - You know them already.**

 **Paulsen - Bull-Head pilot that brought Team RWBY to Shimitani.**

 **Soren - The leader of Shimitani with the semblance to control all things fire. He is old but powerful and wears a red robe; think Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat. The weapon he uses is an extendable Saw-Cleaver.**

 **Yorm - The son of Soren. He is about 17 years old and wears a grey trench coat. His semblance is Shadow Walker which allows him camouflage and distance jumps through darkness, but only darkness. He uses a broadsword/dagger combo with one in each hand.**

 **Vlad - A medicine man in the woods who knows everything about plants and what they can do. He is an expert solution mixer. His semblance is Will-of-Heart which makes him able to fight at near full strength until he is cut down entirely. His weapon is an extendable wood cutting axe. (Deceased)**

 **Grimm - The creatures of Darkness in Remnant.**

 **Ancients - Old Grimm that have learned.**

 **Varientals - A Grimm breed that is somewhat rare. These Grimm are altered versions of any type that they may be, From Nevermore to Beowolf. Some of these will show different colored eyes but these are more common in Grimms of Legend** **.**

 **Grimms of Legend - An incredibly rare and powerful branch away from Varientals. These are so distorted and powerful that they barely resemble their original counterparts. They are very rare which gained the nickname "Of Legend". The eyes are always different colors.**

 **Giant Alpha - The leading Grimm in a pack of Beowolves that is four times the normal size and has more armor. (Aided in the death of Vlad)**

 **Grunts - A smaller and unarmored Beowolf. See RWBY Red Trailer.**

 **Wraith - A Gremlin like Grimm that eliminates its presence to any except touch. About four feet tall and wolf like. Can sometimes be seen bending shadows around it.**

 **Prince - A much smaller and incredibly venomous version of the King Tiajitu. This one has a single head and is fully grey. The size of an arm and three times as long.**

 **WarHound - A Grimm version of the DireWolf. Is about three feet tall at the shoulder and is seven feet from nose to tail.**

 **BoneCladden (Grimm of Legend) [Deceased] - A creature somewhat resembling a Beowolf except for the fact that it is covered head to claw in bullet-proof Bone Armor. The armor has glowing blue markings along with the eyes. This one houses incredible strength.**

 **Windigo (Grimm of Legend) [Deceased] - A Grimm Wendigo. This creature has incredible speed that matches Ruby even on her best day. This Grimm is rumored to make sense and meaning of human words. It sport green eyes. Uses a technique to hit an opponent then dash at them and hit them again for twice the damage. No armor plating but thick skin. Reminiscent of what a werewolf would look like.**

 **Barron - Not a Grimm of legend but has the strength and intelligence to match the Grimm Dragon. This grimm is bull like and has thick armor plating on the chest and arms and legs. Curled horns appear from the head. Is decidedly like the Minotaur. Can command grimm and uses a weapon, A bone mace.**

 **That's a book and half. Now to answer FloriteFlower and their questions. JNPR may show up depending on the vote cast. If RWBY fails in fighting the Barron then they may be on the backup Skullhead. If there IS A BACKUP HAHAHAAAH. _*Cough, coughcough*_**

 **Sorry. I do not think anyone will get possessed and a grimm could not mimic a friend because they cannot mimic a soul. I _could_ put in a grimm that can use a toxin to warp your mind into thinking they are a friend. Kind of like the Sirens of old myth. I appreciate that you like the story. I wont be stopping writing anytime soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am somewhat disappointed because no one voted, but I dealt with it. I flipped a coin and it landed heads. As for what that means, you can read and find out. Don't forget to leave a review.**

 ***Boom, boom, boom, boom,** ** _crunch_** *****

This is what everyone was hearing. They all drew and extended their weapons, knowing that the booming was in fact the footfalls of The Barron. A tree far off smashed away and made the present company jump. Ruby tried to speak but her voice was shaking. She cleared her throat and spoke louder, keeping level for the sake of her friends.

"*cough* Everyone, I have a plan. Yorm and Blake go forward because you are the hardest to hit. Me and Yang will flank the sides. Weiss and Soren, you do ranged attacks because you can enhance each other. Ready?" It was a good plan, flawless in fact for strategical uses. Ozpin had chosen Ruby to be leader for a reason. Her ability to come up with a game plan on the fly. She was also uncanny at rousing people.

"Yes." Soren said, grip on his weapon tightening. Blake and Weiss said the same.

"You bet!" Yang yelled, trying to sound optimistic. Yorm stayed silent.

"Lets do this!" Ruby turned around, ready to initiate the plan. The tree nearest to her was broken down by another that was launched towards them. A particularly large chunk of wood careened off and struck Ruby in her mid section, dimming her already fading glow of aura. "Ow." Everyone was already apprehensive about the incoming fight and the flying wood didn't help.

"RAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" The sound of The Barron was like the roar of a tiger, elongating into the bellow of a bull. The sound alone sent shivers down Ruby's back, she steadied herself by gripping Crescent Rose harder. The head of the creature came through the trees, level with the higher branches. In one hand it held a mace of what could only be woven Grimm Ichor and bone. In the other it pushed down a tree that was in its way.

Ruby saw Blake and Yorm prepare to charge out of the corner of her eye. "Wait." Reluctantly they did. The bull head of the creature swiveled around and its large red eyes locked onto the waiting warriors. "Wait." It began to stride towards them, stepping all to much like a human. "Wait." A few more steps and it had halved the distance, beginning to pick up speed. "Wait." The Barron raised it's mace and was running. Only a few more seconds nd it would be on top of them, perfect. "Now!"

Blake and Yorm launched into a run to meet the creature. Yorm slipped around the edge of the first swing while Blake left a shade, giving the illusion that The Barron had struck true. Yorm jumped and sliced at the creatures stomcach, landing a heavy hit. To Yorm it was almost like hitting a brick wall. The skin was so thick and tough that the blade had only gone in about an inch. He used the centrifugal force behind the swing and curled it around for an impalement this time, though it had little affect.

"This isn't even bone!" Yorm growled to himself before he was gripped by the large hand of The Barron. He was raised to face level with the Grimm. He felt the grip start to tighten until a black blur sliced across the tendon in the wrist, digging deep enough to make the Grimm drop him. The Barron turned and saw the one he had thought to have killed with some of his ichor on its blade.

"Thanks." Yorm said. Blake didn't respond; she was preoccupied with watching the Grimm's eyes flash in what looked like knowledge. She couldn't explain it, but there was a feeling that this thing had just comprehended her semblance, and was thinking of ways to counter it. Yes, she was certain that this Grimm had just learned.

"Fire!" The Barron growled in anger as it felt a stinging peppering of shots riddle into its back. While the bullets had little effect on the target, it was still enough to annoy the creature. He turned and raised an arm over his eyes, shielding the one place the bullets might hurt. The pounding rounds from Ember Celica and Crescent Rose did nothing against his even stride. Realizing that her long range rounds weren't going to do much, Yang switched them out for incendiary close-ups. She jumped for the Barron and avoided the free arm that tried to swipe her.

Yang clambered onto the held up arm and aimed over it to the eyes. "Howdy." Three shots embedded into the left eye of The Barron and caused considerable damage to its sight. The arm that Yang was hanging onto moved to grip the wound in pain. This brought her closer and she gripped one of the horns for leverage and started putting more rounds into the back of its skull.

"Get off there you imbecile!" Stopping her volley, Yang looked back to see Weiss holding steady and unknown glyph. It looked like three overlapping star and was eerily three-dimensional. "I can't hold this glyph for long!" Yang understood and was about to leap off before an arm swatted her against the neck and gripped her. It tossed her against Ruby and sent the two tumbling.

"Now!" Weiss yelled to Soren. He gathered a large portion of his fire laced aura into a pool in his hands, gripping it and pointing at the glyph. This was an unstable attack for Soren as it used to much power to control. Theoretically the 'lens-glyph' would supposedly target it into a beam. Gritting his teeth and holding his breath, Soren let loose the column of fire. It was so thick and spread that it was more like a liquid. The barely under-control inferno crashed into the glyph and the weight of stabilizing it was put onto Weiss.

"!" Weiss couldn't get a word out. The power being flooded into the Lens-Glyph was more than she had anticipated even with what she thought would be overdoing it for a trained Huntsman. The raw power seemed like it would split the glyph before it rendered itself back together, turning ember red. A beam of concentrated aura belted into the chest of The Barron. It screamed for a moment before collapsing to a knee as the beam shut off.

Its red eyes brandished pain. The fur and skin on its chest were smoldering. No matter what you were, _that hurt._ Taking strength from within, he rose and swung the mace into the air, calling out to any of the Grimm left in the area. A few Ursai and a pack of Beowolves came. Everyone prepared to fight the reinforcements, though Weiss and Soren were at a severely drained state. Unexpectedly The Barron halted the Grimm around it and began gathering a black mass into its free hand.

"Everyone watch out!" Ruby had the chance to yell as the mass was pointed to the Grimm and tendrils shot out, impaling like harpoons. Many sounds of agony filled the night as the thought to be soldiers were drained of their Grimm essence, and it was funneled into The Barron. The smoldering wound on the chest were quenched and healed, nothing remained but a patch of tender flesh. The fight was basically restarted for it while almost half of everyone was waning in strength.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry that the last chapter was short. I have seen in the reviews a few things about the Silver Eyed Warrior power. It will not show up. The one time it was activated so far was under the emotional stress of a** ** _very_** **good friend dying before her. So far and so forth this story has and will not create the same level of stress and need for them to activate. Even if she was to use them, they are so uncontrolled that it would level EVERYONE because of their current weakened strength. if this chapter is lackluster, it is because my drive to write went somewhere for a time and I am trying to get it back.**

 **FloriteFlower - I am trying, but I can not think of any more humorous situations to go on. Input your ideas, please.**

 **It may be unclear to the scale of The Barron. Yang stands at just under its waist in height. The arms are about as think as Weiss and the legs are similar. The broadest point in the chest is like a car hood, but twice as long.**

"How? How did it just..." Weiss' words trailed off as she dropped to her knees. She had put everything she had into stabilizing and powering that attack, and Soren was in a similar boat. The Barron turned to look at the ones who had managed to cause him true damage, and charged for them. Weiss tried to move out of the way but the creature was closing in. It raised its mace and prepared to finish her.

"NOO!" In a boom of rose petals, Ruby appeared and swung Crescent Rose with as much strength as she could muster. Using another large chunk of her surplus aura she slammed the mace into the ground and used the upward force to deliver a large slash across the Grimm's cheek. Seeing an opening, Soren burst forward like a comet into its chest. Yorm cut a large slice down the tender flesh that had been recently healed. They were holding it back and giving Ruby a chance to help Weiss.

"Ruby?" Weiss stumbled as she walked forward and Ruby caught her hand, channeling the rest of the surplus into her partner. Weiss felt reinvigorated to almost full strength. "I'm not gonna let a teammate die. Come on." Ruby ran regularly back into the fight with Weiss following. She jumped forward and swung her scythe into the tender spot on its chest. It buried about two thirds of the way in before stopping. Ruby let the blade extend before firing and ripping it out through force. It was about to gain it's revenge on her when Yang came flying from where she tumbled too, riding the shotgun blasts from here gauntlets. "Miss me!?"

She clamored on its head before unloading the rest of her clip and dancing around the grabs that were made for her. Once she was empty she jumped off and landed on the ground. Soren took back to the charge, slinging arcs of flame with whatever he had left in him. The Barron was attacking wildly around at the moving targets. Once it realized this wasn't an efficient strategy it stopped and focused. While the Grimm could not posses a semblance because of their lack of a soul, they were still creatures born from the hatred and negative emotions of mankind.

To anyone who knew how to sense the void of Grimm, they would have felt the field of it expand around the Barron and thicken. A burst off negative feelings flew off of him and stunned the group. They all felt as if someone near had died and they were grieving, and angry as well. It only lasted a few moments but it gave time for him to land a strike on Ruby. She flew off towards a line of trees with a new gash scored on her shoulder. She didn't get up.

"You monster!" Yang burst into light, hair blazing in a color close to white. Nobody hurt her sister like that and got away with it. The problem of her unloaded gauntlets slipped her mind as she charged, clenching her fists hard enough that her nails cut her palms. She jumped upwards and punched it in the chest. Even without her shotgun blasts, The Barron still felt the impact. It swung the mace of bone at her again and again, but she weaved around it in her brawling stance. Blake watched as the Grimm's movements became slower, more calculated. Yang thought it was just tiring, but it was something different.

"Slowing down already huh!?" Yang ducked under another swing and gave a good punch in the knee that amounted to a solid charlie-horse. Suddenly the bright red orbs that were its eyes flashed as its body stopped moving. Blonde and black stalemated each other. Then the mace slipped out of The Barron's hand and clattered onto the cold earth. It shifted and adopted a fighting stance. "Wha...?" Yang was confused and she let her guard drop. Blake saw it coming before she did, and tried to warn her partner. "Yang, duck!"

Yang came back into focus a second to late. She didn't have time to move so she braced herself for the impact. A crude mimic of a proper punch battered Yang into the trees. Two down, four weakened to go. It charged the remaining fighters.

* * *

 _"Ohhhh, my head.'_

Yang was lying face down on the ground, moaning quietly in pain. On her unscheduled trip she had bashed her head on a large branch. The impact banged her into a front flip that smashed her into the ground. Her nose was probably broken and a lump was forming on the back of her head. The mere sharpness of the pain brought her out of her stupor. She pushed herself up, wincing at the pain behind her eyes. At least she could see. Yang had heard somewhere that a hard enough hit to the back of your head could bruise whatever controlled sight.

She was on her feet and feeling worse for it. Yang realized that she would be no good for a fight, so she staggered off in search of Ruby. She would protect her sister.

* * *

Blake was putting everything she had into trying to overwhelm the enemy. She launched shades at The Barron, but the techniques that it learned allowed it to weave around them. It wasn't long before she was on the defensive, Weiss helping to keep the tide of battle even. With her back to full strength, she was a valuable player. Yorm refused defense. He seemed to be the only one that The Barron couldn't get a beat on. A flurry of cuts draped over the Grimm's body. While he didn't show it, the continued use of his semblance was draining him. The cut in his side didn't help either. Soren helped how he could, swinging his weapon without his fire. He had to save energy in case of emergency.

"Make a launching glyph." Weiss complied, summoning one at an angle towards the Grimm. Blake jumped onto the glyph and boosted forward, impaling it in the breast muscle. It ignored her and instead grazed Yorm with a punch before he could slip into the shadow state. He fell to the ground, but he was on his feet running a second later. They locked eyes and Yorm pointed at Weiss, making a curve and upwards pull with his hand. Blake just barely understood. She ran to relay the message.

"Create a bend of glyphs, he needs to go fast. Make sure the last one is a launcher." Weiss didn't know why, but she created them. The somewhat large number took a portion of her aura to keep made. Twenty glyphs spring ip in a spiral, going inwards to the Barron. Yorm saw this and ran for the start. Weiss took a moment to piece it together, but saw the picture only a second into his run. "Now how is it you expect to pull that off." She mumbled under her breath.

Yorm ran along the glowing path made for him. He could feel the air whipping past him as he approached the jump. He let his form deteriorate gradually. Smoke flagged off of him as he ran. He was nearly transparent as he hit the launcher. He was put up into an arc. He dissipated entirely as he crashed into the chest of The Barron, swiping with his sword. He appeared on the ground behind it, breathing heavily.

Nothing happened at first, but a line of eldritch blood appeared on The Barron's chest. Yorm had scored a deep cut. Not deep enough though. The Barron regained itself in an instant and charged after Yorm. He was disoriented from the jump, having to hold parts of himself together while letting others fall away. The sight of The Barron got him moving, but not enough. The Barron threw a punch, but it was stopped dead by a glyph. It took a visible strain on Weiss. A second punch was thrown and the glyph flickered. "Move you imbecile!" She yelled. Yorm flickered out of the way just as a fist hit where his position was.

* * *

Yang had wandered for a few moments, hearing the fight going on but not turning her head. She knew that if she did she would be forced to go back in. Instead she opted to focus on finding her sister. A line of blood trickled off and Yang followed it, already fearing the worst. Ruby was found laying against a tree with her eyes closed and Crescent Rose at her side. Yang's heart skipped a beat before Ruby gasped and gripped the gash in her shoulder tighter. She was alive.

"Ruby! You're okay." Ruby opened her eyes, meekly waiving at her sister. Then her eyes widened. 'Yang, what happened to your face?" Her nose throbbed, reminding her of its state. "Minor complications. How is your shoulder?"

"It hurts, like really bad." She winced again. Yang tried to help. "Here, let me see." She pulled Ruby's hand away from the wound, revealing that it was still bleeding heavily. It needed bandaged and cleaned, maybe stitched. _'I'm one for three. Eh, not bad.'_

"I got an idea." Yang took off the scarf that she always wore, rapping it around the arm to the discomfort of Ruby. It had to be tight so that the blood would stop. Her sister bit back a yell in pain. Pain was something that could be fixed. Hopefully she remembered what that plant Blake got looked like. She looked around until settling onto a green leafy root. She pulled it and tested it herself first. Same taste, and same effect. The throbbing in her head died a little. "Here, chew on this." Ruby grabbed it and did as she was asked, thankful for how fast it acted. "Think you can still fight?"

Ruby moved her right arm and winced, it wouldn't be very good in a fight. Thankfully she was left handed. "I'll work with it." Ruby said, pushing herself up off the ground with her scythe. She had practiced using her weapon one handed before, but it wasn't easy. Yang smiled. Then she noticed that her weapon was unloaded. She only had black dust rounds left. Not good for speed or maximum damage, but it was better than nothing. She reloaded and ran towards the clearing, her sister following close behind.

* * *

Weiss bounded around The Barron on her glyphs, causing a distraction for Blake. She had another quick plan, but Ruby was the better one at that. Blake gave herself a jump boost with herself and landed on The Barron's neck. Four in total added up after the clones were summoned. Two of each grabbed a horn and yanked. The head followed the direction yanked as if it was hair. Weiss took advantage and whipped a small line of fire at one of its legs. Her red dust chamber was empty now, along with her ice. Yorm weaved through, slinging his blade and dagger at the legs. Soren yelled from the back to warn his son that Blake had been shook loose. He bolted out of the way just as he was about to be kicked. A random slug of black dust. "There's... a few more where that came from!"

Yang and Ruby ran back into the clearing. Blake clearly noticed that Ruby was favoring her right arm, neglecting to use it at all. The Barron noticed them and shifted his attention. The caped girl took a wild swing with Crescent Rose, but it was caught and thrown away from the fight. Yang came to cover her sister and ended up being the only thing standing between them. A ball of fire washed over the back of the Grimm for a moment, but it was ignored in favor of putting these two out of commission again.

He took a swipe at Yang that was more controlled than usually seen by Grimm. She was caught in her shoulder blade by one of the claws. Yang fell to the ground and Ruby tried to get her out of the way. Her aura was too low and she couldn't muster the power to pull both herself and her sister into the speed semblance. They were batted away and landed a few feet out, struggling to get back to their feet.

The Barron stepped towards the fallen sisters, intent on ending them. A burning tug wrapped itself around his body a few times. It held him fast. Soren was using his reserves of power to bind the Grimm from reaching them. Yorm saw this and moved to help. Just as he reached their location The Barron ripped free of its bonds. A shadow shrouded over them, seeping from Yorm's body. The last thing the two heard before the world bent around them was 'hold on'.

It was a kaleidoscope of darkness for a few seconds before they appeared a stones throw past the edge of the clearing. Yang and Ruby were both unprepared and had no time to guard their being. They both felt a sense of void for a few time before Yorm spoke. "It goes away. Now stay here." Neither had time to protest before he had warped out of the area.

He jumped back into the fight quick, ignoring the pain and exhaustion taking over. That gash he had was definitely bleeding more. He pushed himself once again, using his form to drift along and let the sword come back into existence for a strike. He had to stop soon after before he became to disoriented to fight. Weiss came running forward and plunged Myrtenaster into the knee joint of the Grimm, letting loose a large electrical discharge that nearly emptied her chamber. Normally she wasn't up to such barbaric attacks, but she was running out of options fast.

The attack was good. It damaged some major muscle fibers as well as incapacitated it with the shock. Unfortunately the collapsing of The Barron brought the rapier with it, pulling Weiss to the ground and making her an easy target. The pain that the Grimm was experiencing was put off in the prospect of a good attack. Weiss barely managed to pull the blade free and roll out of the way as the large fist crashed into the ground. She felt the dirt tremble.

Soren took a rip out of the wrist with his SawCleaver. The arm recoiled and threw him back. He landed hard on his back, breathing heavily. He needed his fire, but his aura was dangerously low. Any he had left was going towards making sure his attacks hit hard enough to deal damage. Soren pushed himself up, fueled only by the need to protect his town and family. A small surge of aura went to up to his side, but he didn't look.

The spike in energy was Blake stretching her semblance as far as it would go. A total of twelve clones were lined up, six on either side of the original. They surged forward as one with what could have been a cry of defiance or pain exploding from Blake's throat. He aura was on a one way trip into the ground. They reached The Barron like a wave, crashing into him and slashing like a storm of Gambol Shrouds. It overwhelmed him, there were too many targets to hit. Each time he had singled on one, three more were attacking another part of him.

The giants fists crashed into the ground with such ferocity that the nearest clones were thrown back. The original Blake was with the group so they all dispersed on impact. She stayed down, not having enough aura to get up. The Grimm roared, beating it's chest with the sound of a war drum. Yorm launched himself at the beasts face, but was caught by an incredibly fast and devastating punch that hit him directly. By the time he managed to activate his semblance, it was damage control. He didn't hit any trees but he thudded into the earth hard. The Barron roared again in challenge; Weiss accepted.

She used a few glyphs to serpentine launch towards her opponent. It didn't work and she was batted into the ground at high speeds. In the clamber her own weapon had pierced her forearm. She was disappointed in herself. How did she let that happen, and why was he suddenly so much faster?

"He was holding back." Weiss thought aloud as she was on the ground looking up. The Barron's furious face came into view, and she stiffened.

 _'Got to get out.'_ She thought. Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster with a cry of pain and a wet squelching sound. A glyph moved her out of the current line of danger and she landed on her feet, arm draping limp on her side. She had no choice but to fight at a distance. If Weiss got to close then she was surely done. A game of cat and mouse with the remnants of her lightning dust began.

* * *

To the side of the fight, Soren stood like a rock after seeing his son get launched out of the fight. That was a _hard_ hit. Sparks of fire and... something else flared on his being. He didn't even feel the pulling of aura from a deeper place, nor did he question the movements that his body undertook. He held out his index and middle finger like a spike on each hand, waving his arms like he was directing current. Energy around him felt displaced and angry, and Soren felt that he was the catalyst. The power crashed into him and with one arm he directed it. A bright blue bolt of lightning crashed into The Barron just as it was about to end Weiss. The beast stood stunned and Weiss looked back, slack jawed. "H-how did you..."

"Get my son, get your team, and then we run. I can hold this one until then." Soren said, a deadly edge to his voice despite his body crying for stop so much that it felt numb. "Y-you'll die!" Weiss yelled at him. His voice rose into a yell of his own.

"I'll be fine, now go!" Weiss gulped and nodded, running off to where Yorm must have landed. Soren locked eyes with The Barron, grinning wickedly. "I won't be a martyr." Lightning flared up his body, pulling from his very soul after draining his aura. The last ditch fight had begun.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the longer chapter. It was the least I could do after such a long break. Directly after this I will be working on a chapter for Antics of Beacon. Now ya'll have a good day now, y'hear.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kinda excited for this one. Someone might just die. 99% sure I won't kill off anyone from RWBY. fifty-fifty on anyone else. I don't know. I write these on the fly; so let's see how I feel. I am going to tell you that I have a separate page with the list of wounds and locations because it is NOT straight in my head.**

Weiss didn't, wouldn't, and couldn't understand how deeply Soren had to pull for that attack. He should be dead or dying by all means; and he was going to hold it off? Against all better judgement, Weiss ran off into the woods, holding Myrtenaster in her _right_ hand. She was left-handed, but that wasn't exactly an option due to the large hole in her arm. If memory served her right, Yorm had barreled off this way in the fight. She just needed to catch a glimpse of that gray trench coat and- "Oof!"

Weiss fell to the ground after running straight into something. She looked up to see Yorm staggering back for much longer than he should have before coming to lean on a nearby tree. "Hey there." He smiled crookedly in her direction.

"You need to come with me to find my teammate and partner." Yorm nodded. "Yeah I know where they're at. Follow me, it's this way." Yorm extended a hand to pull Weiss up off the earth. She ran into the direction that he had gestured. After a few seconds she looked behind her, seeing Yorm only managing a slow jog. "Go on, I'll keep up my own way." He withered into the shadows, appearing at her side, running just a bit faster. She nodded, continuing her original pace. He would keep falling behind, but he would always flit forwards back up.

* * *

Blake watched as Soren impossibly hurled another bolt into The Barron. It staggered back, growling in anger. The effort for an attack of that magnitude after what had already happened was impossible. Somehow he did it, and then he threw another. Well if he was going to fight so was she. Blake got her feet under her and held Gambol Shroud in both hands, her vision was swaying and it felt more solid this way. She took a shaky run at the enemy. The sparks around it had just faded before she buried the blade into its calf, damaging something. Another, smaller bolt flashed into its chest. Blake felt her hair stand on end as Soren yelled at her. "Get out of there! I'm not even sure how I'm doing this."

"I'll be fine. Just keep it up!." Soren growled in frustration and continued weaving lightning.

* * *

Weiss and Yorm had just arrived where Yang and Ruby were supposed to be. All that they found was a trail of blood leading off into the clearing. "We're too late." Weiss said. "They couldn't have gotten far in their state. Come on!" Yorm and Weiss ran after the trail, hoping that their teammates were still conscious. He was right. They didn't have to go far before a splotch of yellow and red were standing next to each other. A scream sounded out with a sound of electricity and Yang's hair lit up.

* * *

Soren and Blake had been fighting The Barron for a while. Smaller bolts were being thrown by Soren but he was losing his grip on the new found power. A particularity powerful bolt shot out and hit the Grimm while Blake was standing near. Due to the general need of finding a grounding path, the excess tendrils flew off and a few targeted her. She tried raising Gambol Shroud but that only gave the lightning a better path. Many volts passed through Blake's form, burning parts of her and stunting her heart for a moment. It kept beating, but weakly.

"HEY!" Soren looked to see Yang charging with Ruby in tow. She pushed Soren out of the way and picked up Blake. The pair narrowly avoided a blow by The Barron. Yorm and Weiss took to distracting it while everyone got their bearings back. "Why!"

It was a one word demand, but Soren found his voice struggling to answer. "I-It was an accident, I swear!" Yang didn't look any happier about but her hair died down. It was most likely from the sheer lack of aura to keep it going. "We don't have much time over here!" Weiss yelled. Ruby looked back at her, managing a weak yell. "Let's go!"

The two fighting The Barron let off and began running with the rest of the group. The trail in front of them was clear of Grimm after the amount that they had killed. Everyone kept stumbling from their own exhaustion. They passed Vlad's cabin and Yorm saw something that he could not go without. "I'm grabbing that axe!" He broke off and went for the weapon. The Barron was not following.

"I'll grab supplies." Soren also broke off towards the cabin, grabbing the medical case and anything that looked like it had dust or food. After having the medical in one hand and supplies in the other, he ran back and struggled to catch up. Yorm was already back at the group, clutching the axe like a lifeline. After a few more minutes of the most speed they could manage, the town came into view. Citizens were gathered outside after hearing all of the fighting. Questions were bubbling up but they were shut out by a yelling command from Soren. "TOO THE HALL!"

Every citizen shown some panic as they ran for keepsakes and their children.

* * *

The Barron had let them escape, he could have easily killed them, but prey was something to be toyed with. He picked up the bone mace in one claw and lifted to the other to its mouth. A shrill and loud whistle filled the air and could be heard from town. A series of howls responded. Out from the trees poured pack after pack of Grimm wolves. They stood as tall as a person and were 8-feet long from nose to tail. Looking nothing like a Beowolf, these truly were wolves. These were the War-Hounds, sharp red teeth, black and red swirling fur, and glowing blood eyes.

* * *

Team RWBY, Soren, and Yorm heard the howls before the wolves. The noise chilled them to the bone and made them usher tho townspeople of Shimitani to their hall faster. Ruby and Yang could barely stand, Yorm and Soren were keeping up appearances while in the same boat. They were familiar faces in the town as well as long time protectors, if they broke then so did the citizens.

Blake actually couldn't stand, drifting between consciousness and darkness. Weiss was tasked with keeping her safe because she had the least damage on her; save for the left arm. She half carried half dragged Blake into the hall and propped her into a place where she would be easily found. The howls sounded and she ran back out to see what her team was doing. They were helping the last stragglers and directing them into the hall. It could easily hold everyone in the village.

Some men of the houses were seen carrying wood axes and one had a rifle. She stifled a cold laugh at how ineffective they would be if the Grimm got past them. She ran up to Soren who was helping a kid get to the hall. The little girl had gotten separated from her parents. Weiss came up and grabbed the medical supplies out of Soren's hand and guided the little one back with her. "Let's go find your parents."

Yorm was standing atop a stone pedestal making announcements and directing people who didn't know or hear what was going on. Ruby and Yang were leaning on each other, trying to make the situation seem not so bad. They were lying through their teeth at the villagers. "There was just a few too many."

"Oh this, this isn't anything."

"Yeah, we'll win for sure." No one was sure of anything right now. The howls came again, much closer this time. They had only a few minutes to get the rest of everyone inside the hall. Luckily they caught a break, most of them were already there. Yorm hopped off the pedestal and yelled at Yang and Ruby to make their own way back. He and Soren were going to make sure that there was no one left.

They nodded and fell into a run back. Soren looked into the distance, sensing a very large void heading for the village. If he had anything left then maybe his need to protect his people would have fueled him. At this point though, he was ashes that were burning. They searched the houses and called down the streets with no answers. None except for one.

A red and black wolf was padding it's way down the cobblestone when it saw them. The Grimm charged forward and was cut down by Yorm using Vlad's axe. This was the first of many. Too many. "We have to head back now father." He nodded and they ran. Behind them more Hounds flooded into the streets in search of flesh. The pull of panic from the Town Hall was intoxicating to a Grimm and drew the Hounds in. By the time they got there the doors had shut.

Inside Soren and Yorm had just shown up. Everyone was asking for guidance and answers as to what was going to happen. All the words swirling around, Weiss thought her head would explode. Thankfully Soren spoke up, somehow able to take control in a situation. He clapped three times and everyone fell silent to hear him.

"You must all remember the time when I had spent months inside this place, asking that no one come in when I was working. Today I will tell you what it is I was working on. It was a fail safe chamber. Beneath these very floors is a large underground room that is stocked with enough food to last us all a week. If you will take a look under the podium, it is there." Someone walked to the back of the room where a speaking tower for announcements was standing. A strong kick tipped it over and there was a staircase leading down.

"I tell you this because the creatures we have been fighting could easily topple these walls. Please make your way down calmly." Women and children alike started heading down the stairs as the men made sure they were safe. Sudden scratches and battering at the door signaled once again to their lack of time. Calmly, but quickly."

Everyone made their way down as fast as they could. The door holding the Town Hall in safety was starting to crack under the force of the War Hounds throwing themselves against it. Yang disappeared down the stairs with Blake on her shoulder. The rest of the team and Yorm followed. Soren was last, closing the hatch as a pair off red eyes shone through the broken door.

The chamber was dimly lit with lights dangling by the ceiling. The closing of the hatch connected wires powered by a large green dust crystal in the back of the room. The townspeople murmured among themselves as they tried to calm the young ones. The little girl that Weiss had guided back pulled on Soren's arm. "If you are the protectors, why are you down here with us?"

The little girl was just a little to rational and much to close to the truth. "Even the greatest heroes need their rest little one. Now go run back to your parents." She nodded, to young to understand the severity of the statement. Soren walked around, checking on everyone. Once he was sure that his people were unharmed, he made his way to where the others sat.

"So how'd it go down, huh?" Yang said standing up. Her voice was harsh and contracted a few concerned stares. "Not in front of them. Come with me." He started walking to a door in the opposite side of the room, opening it and ushering them inside. Once he shut the door, Yang repeated the question.

"Look. It was an accident. I didn't want her near the lightning." Somehow this made Yang angrier.

"So you blame Blake for this then?" She accused. Ruby grabbed her sister's shoulder but she pushed it off.

"Of course not. I can only blame myself. I didn't even know I had that power." A fuzzy feeling extended in the back of Soren's head, but he squinted his eyes and fought it. "Then why use it? You could've killed her!" Yang yelled. Weiss got up and gripped her arm harder than expected. "Yang, that's enough." She looked at her for a moment and then back to Soren. That feeling in his head was getting stronger.

"If i didn't... I.. it was that or death." His words slurred and he stumbled back into the wall, catching himself. Yang's features softened as she went to help him, but Soren held up his hand. "I'm... Fine." He was breathing heavily and seemed on the verge of passing out. Whatever source of power he was drawing the lightning from was taking it's toll.

"It seems what you were doing with the lightning has drained you." Yorm said, helping his father to the ground. He sat there, feeling more tired than he had ever been in his life. This was beyond what aura in the red could do.

"I had been meaning to ask. How exactly did you do manage to use the lightning to that extent?" Weiss looked over at him and waited for an answer while she held her arm. Questions would have to stop soon so that they could break open the medical pack and start taking care of things. "I... I don't know. I was out of aura entirely. It seemed like it leeched from somewhere deeper, somewhere on my being."

"Your soul." Ruby had been quiet the entire time and had just decided to share her input. Soren considered her words before nodding. "That very well could be why I am weak right now; but I am not in any real danger. You all have wounds that need repairing."

Soren found his feet and walked over to the medical case and cracked it open. A variety of field supplies lay inside. Some of their slashes and piercings would not be repaired by this, but it would have to do. Soren steadied his hands and pulled out a stitching needle and disinfectant. "Who's first?"

Yorm insisted upon letting RWY go first, denying that his back slash as bleeding as much as it was. Weiss would be the hardest to do anything about with the hole in her arm, and Blake was out of commission to step up. Yang seemed the easiest and quickest to start with. She walked over and they both sat. "I'm going to reset your nose; this will hurt."

"Yeah yeah, got on with it." He placed a hand on either side of the bridge of her nose, slowly dragging and pushing the pieces back into place. She winced when a the largest cracked back into place. He spun her around and sprayed the cleaner into the cut on her shoulder wound. Even with his mind as fuzzy as it as, he was still able to stitch it up. "Thanks, I'll help Ruby, you tend to the Ice Queen." It was a weak joke, but it lightened the air a little. She took the spray and needle before going over to Ruby and starting to fix what she could.

"I feel like it's worse than it actually is." Weiss said to herself more than anything. While the impalement would cause severe muscle damage, it wasn't permanent.

"It will leave a scar, but you are right." He grabbed some gauze and lidocaine out of the case, injecting it next to the hole so that it would not hurt as bad. Unfortunately it was burning in nature and stung for a moment, making her wince despite best efforts. There was no way to patch up the wound itself, so Soren simply wrapped it in gauze and tape after spraying it. "Stay off the arm."

Yorm walked over and pulled up the back of his shirt. It was stuck with dried blood and was hard to pull. It seemed to be scabbed to the wound halfway and pulling the cloth off reopened it. Soren quickly sprayed it and stitched the gash closed. He put bandages down to stop the bleeding. By the time he was done, Yang had just finished with Ruby.

The only person left was Blake, who remained unconscious. Everyone was tired, but they all wanted to make sure she was okay, Yang stepped up. "Ill keep an eye on her. I'm pretty sure I've got a concussion. You shouldn't sleep with those, right?" Weiss nodded. Everyone made themselves comfortable, but not everyone could sleep. Ruby stayed concussions, but kept her eyes shut. She didn't want Yang to worry about her sleeping. Soren also stayed awake, waiting for the inevitable crashes that would be the Hall crashing down. Yang kept her eyes on Blake, silently praying for her to wake up.

"I really am sorry." Soren said. Yang seemed startled after all the minutes of silence. She sighed. "I won't hold it against you. When I first discovered my semblance, I set the couch on fire. It takes us all a while to learn control."

"That is does." Soren said. She looked more directly at him. "You should get some rest too. Can't imagine what using up some of your spirit is like."

"It is... strangely numbing. Like you've pushed yourself so far that your body stops trying to comprehend it." He closed his eyes after Yang didn't answer. He did not sleep but instead drifted through his own thoughts. When the attacks started, he was sure that it could never get this bad. It might have been fate. The same thing that happens to every village.

* * *

 _*Knock, knock*_

At some point Soren had fallen asleep. He had not meant to, but at his level of exhaustion, it was inevitable. He opened his eyes. Ruby, Weiss, and Yorm were still asleep. Yang was in the corner hugging a figure. Blake must have woken up. He walked over and looked down. She was indeed very conscious and was staring up at him. "I am truly sorry." Soren told her. She nodded and flashed a small smile. "Thought we'd lost you there. I better tell everyone else." Yang stood up to wake her friends but Blake grabbed her ankle.

"Let them... rest." Her voice was raspy, likely from small burns attributed to a lightning bolt strike. Yang sighed and sat back down with her partner. That knock sounded again and Soren walked to the door to answer it. It was a village man who seemed worried. Soren quickly stepped outside and closed the door so that their conversation would not wake the others. "What is it you need?"

"The children are all very worried. There are growls up above and they could use a strong figure." Soren looked over the man's shoulder to see a few children crying while the parents tried to console them. "Of course." He walked over with him to the children. They were happy to see him. "What has you all so scared?"

One boy who was crying the least answered him with a much less hitched voice than he would have thought. "The growls... they're above us." Soren couldn't very well lie about hi fighting them off, that implied the chamber failed. Instead he walked over to one of the sides near them. "You see these walls?" The children nodded and he banged his knuckles on them, producing a metallic sound. "Metal walls are stronger than Grimm. You are all safe here."

 **Stuff's about to slow back down like when Ruby was poisoned. It should speed back up in a chapter or two. I am thinking 6 or so more chapters until the end. I am currently Collaborating with one FloriteFlower for an OC team story. That one will be going up after this one is over. Go ahead and read some of her stories while you wait through the gap in these.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back. Some large wait happened because I was trying to get started on the collaboration story. Let's just say that my focus is either 100 or 0. I have no medium. Let's get started.**

The growls up above the roof of the chamber and on the surface grew into roars and the sounds of splintering wood. The houses and most likely the hall were being destroyed by The Barron. They were attracted and kept by the flow of negative emotions that stemmed from the villagers. Who could blame them? Their homes were being destroyed.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yorm were all happy to see that Blake had woken up didn't have any major damage from the lightning other than some burns. She couldn't talk very well because her throat had also gotten burned. This wasn't much of a problem because Blake was already the strong silent type. Though Soren was the cause of her injuries, she held nothing against him.

Soren spent most of his time consoling the villagers and kids. Though the ruthless smashing stopped, the growls never left. Stomps were heard above which told everyone that The Barron was prowling around. Waiting.

At come point after they had slept, Ruby had decided to ask the question nagging in the back of the team's mind. "What are we going to do?"

"We wait." Yorm said in a way that wasn't quite right. "Grimm won't stay forever. They'll move on. We have food to wait it out." Weiss looked at him. "We have a weeks worth. That's it."

"Then we wait a week. We can't fight that thing; we've already been shown that. And it's not like reinforcements are coming." Everyone went silent and Blake could just be heard. "Radio...Tower."

"What does that mean?" Soren asked. Yang answered him, taking it upon herself to speak for her. "The radio tower at the top of the town. It sends a signal if we don't reset it. Doesn't really matter if we're stuck down here."

"Yang, that's brilliant!" Weiss yelled out. The entire room looked at her questioningly except Blake, who seemed to have the same idea in her head.. "Let me explain. The tower sends a signal back to Beacon if we don't reset it every week. It's already been four nights. We just wait for the signal to launch and help will come."

"So what? If we couldn't kill that thing, what is another ship gonna do?" Yorm was seeming to be very negative for some reason. It clicked in Ruby's mind and she also spoke. "Yeah, you're right. And besides, they wouldn't send a ship without knowing the threat. They'll send another team. By the time they get here, we should be able to fight again." Ruby clenched her right arm to show, ignoring the pain in her shoulder and tricep. Weiss looked down at her own arm, feeling the hole there.

"I'm not sure my arm will heal for a while." Ruby gave her an apologetic look. "You can use your right arm. That should work." Yorm may have been in the worst mood of his life, but he couldn't deny Ruby's words. He could however deny hope. "And if us and the reinforcements lose?"

"Not an option." Ruby said it with such certainty that Yorm almost looked at the bright side. Almost. Instead he looked at Vlad's axe and closed his eyes. Soren chose not to focus on his son's disposition. "So we wait. Three days."

"Well, maybe four. It might take them a little bit to prepare a team. So let's just try not to go stir crazy." Ruby said. She was satisfied at her attempts to bring her team's spirit up. Now they waited.

 **First Day**

The villagers all were saddened by the loss of their homes. All the children, most of the mothers and even a few men broke down. Soren held his people together, walking through and answering questions, providing false hope. That was all they had at that point. He also told them of the coming reinforcements. While it gave hope to take everything back, the reality of it being gone still stood.

Soren, Yorm, and Yang had no major movement damage. Yang, Ruby, and Blake however had some hard times. Ruby had sustained some massive damage in her upper right arm and lifting it above the shoulder made her grit her teeth in pain. Weiss had it worse, her dominant hand being unmovable without a large amount of pain through the tendons in her forearm. She mostly let it hang limp, but still flexed her fingers to test it, as if it would be back to normal.

Blake was able to speak after drinking some water, but it still hurt. Movement was also painful due to the burns covering most of her body. Everyone's aura was still being put to cover their own injuries, so no one had any spare to each other.

Yorm was coaxed into speaking after it was clear there was nothing to do. He and Soren both got a good telling of how everything was at Beacon. The teachers, subjects, and friends. The conversation quickly lost it's luster after some things had been repeated and more than a few 'did i tell you about this' sentences were uttered.

 **Second Day**

Yang wished she still had her carving, but she only had the knife. Everyone was incredibly bored and still low on aura, unable to entertain themselves with their semblance. Blake had suggested the idea of a board game. An uneven chess board was scratched into the floor and bullets for one team and shotgun shells for the other were made into checkers. This became a small tournament that lasted about two hours. Even Weiss and Yorm took a turn.

The last match was Weiss and Yang. "Checkmate." The blonde said. Weiss sighed, flexing the fingers in her injured hand slightly and wincing. "Wrong game." She triple jumped some of Yang's shells with a kinged sniper round from Crescent Rose. "I win."

 **Second Night**

It seemed the not going stir crazy part was first broken by Ruby. Yang had awoken to mutterings coming from the corner of the room. She saw her sister sitting in the corner of the room, looking intently at a bolt. Crescent Rose was next to her, taken apart. "Ruby, you alright there?"

"Twenty seven ribs on a bolt, nineteen on a nut. The blade is sharpened to 6-thousand grit. Bends 87 degrees. Each magazine holds six shots, 50 cal. 120 grains of black dust in a shot." Ruby spoke this in a monotone voice before going silent. She blinked a few times and looked at the pieces around her. Realization dawned on her face as if she just remembered where she was. "What am I doing?"

"Ruby. Why don't we put Crescent Rose back together." Yang fought to keep an even voice after seeing her sister's state. Ruby had always been attached to her weapon. In fact, she had sometimes had a better time dealing with weapons and machines, than she did with people. This though, this was unhealthy. "Y-Yeah."

Yang crawled over and they put the moving parts of the Sniper-Scythe back together. It was good as new, though it was never really broken. Yang had a sneaking suspicion that Ruby had taken it apart and put it back together so many times that night that she could have done it with her eyes closed. "There. Now get some sleep, alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks Yang."

 **Third Day**

Most of everyone had lost there sense of time and Team RWBY constantly checked their scrolls. It also seemed that on the third day is when the stir crazy hit everyone else. They had woken up to Weiss just staring at her injured hand, Myrtenaster at her side. She suddenly gripped the rapier with her hand, harder than she should have. Pain spread across her face in an instant as she sliced at the wall. With no aura behind the blow, it caused no damage.

It was a hard attack and the sword clanged out of the grip of her injured fingers. She fell to a knee, clenching her arm where the hole was. A little blood seeped through the bandage. She had broken the clotting. The nerves were definitely damaged. Physical Therapy would have to be undertaken.

Ruby put a hand on Weiss' shoulder in comfort and she didn't shake it off. She was suddenly glad for friends she had like her team. Without them, this sensory deprivation would have driven her a little more mad.

* * *

Blake didn't have any reading material. It was well known that she was a bookworm, but without her literature, her mind drew too many blanks to be comfortable. She was sat near one of the walls, holding one hand in the other. "Hey Blake, what are you doing?" Yang asked uneasily after the night with Ruby.

"I'm reading my palms." She deadpanned. "Ok. You do that."

* * *

Yorm stopped speaking all together. With nothing too distract himself, that shell built by Vlad's death became much stronger. He spent most of his time staring at his axe and running his hand along the engraved name. Carver.

"Yorm. Are you OK?" Ruby had asked him out of concern about halfway through the day. He may not have been part of her team, but he was a friend by this point. He only looked up and his grey eyes said it all. He was sad, confused, broken a little. Hope was gone, along with the light that would normally be in them. He sighed and looked back to the axe in front of him.

* * *

Yang was a brawler. Everyone knew that. If she wasn't working on something or sleeping, she was found doing one of two things. She was either with Ruby, or training. Right now, she needed something to do. Even with her aura as low as it was, it had finally started pooling back again.

She started jogging in place. She was still exhausted, so she started breathing heavily and sweating fast. Ruby tried to stop her, but she said she was fine. She did push ups, sit ups. She even grabbed at one of the beams on the roof and started doing pull ups. She hated pull ups. What she liked was boxing.

Unfortunately there were no adequate targets for her to practice on. No one was in good enough condition for a spar, and anything there would have broken. _'Except the walls'_

She walked over to one of the metal walls, brushing her hand against it to make sure of it's solidness. She pulled back and threw a punch. It clanged loudly and hurt her knuckles something fierce, but it felt natural. She kept punching the iron, steel... whatever it was that the wall was made of. It hurt worse each time she threw a punch, but she had to do _something._

 _*CRACK*_

"Damn! Broke a knuckle." She didn't often swear, but she was usually more resilient than that. Ruby looked up just in time to see Yang cover a blue part of her hand. For the next five minutes, she tried and failed to reset the joint. It was only when Yorm finally got up and jerked it back into the proper place that she was successful. "Where'd you learn to do that?" She asked.

Yorm held up a fist for her to see. The knuckles on his hand were red and crooked. "I punch ironwood trees for practice." He went back to sitting by the wall, though he looked a little less sulky. Having a use, even for a moment, seemed to help.

* * *

Soren probably occupied himself the best. With his unusually fast regenerating aura, he was able to produce flame and activate his semblance. He entertained and distracted the children with live-action stories of warriors. He controlled the small figures on the ground with flame. They loved it and seemed to lighten the mood of the whole area.

 **At Beacon**

Ozpin was sitting at his desk, drinking a nice warm cup of coffee when Glynda decided to interrupt him. "Ozpin, there is a matter that might concern you."

"Few things do, Glynda. But please, tell me." She always got somewhat angry at his nonchalant demeanor.

"You do remember Team RWBY's mission to Shimitani I presume."

"Yes. I assume they have returned?" She shook her head. "Quite the opposite. We just received the signal from the radio tower they were supposed to reset. And recent scans show heavily increased Grimm activity in the area."

"I'm sure it's nothing they can't handle." She shook her head again and narrowed her eyes. "Ozpin, the village is destroyed. We need to send a rescue squad."

He took a sip of his coffee, contemplating. "No."

"No?" She asked, incredulous.

"No. There is no need for us to put a squadron in place. We have perfectly healthy teams in training that can help." Glynda fumed at him. One team of students were off the radar and he wanted to send _another?_

"It may be in your best interest to reconsider-"

"I see wasted potential in all of the students. I believe another should get to prove themselves. Would you kindly prepare a bullhead for the trip?"

"Y-Yes." She stomped off heels clicking on the tile floor. Ozpin stepped inside the elevator and began to make his way to the team he had already selected.

 **JNPR Dorm**

"Hey Pyrrha, how do you think Team RWBY is doing on their mission? I feel like we should have heard from them by now."

"It was a simple search-and-destroy mission. I'm sure they're fine."

 _*knock knock knock*_

Ren set down the book he was reading and opened the door. Standing there was Ozpin himself, suit and all. "Who is it Ren?" Nora asked.

"It's Ozpin." "Ozpin?"

"May I come in?" Ozpin asked. Ren moved and gestured for him to enter. Everyone stood at attention. Jaune spoke first. "What brings you hear sir?"

"You may have noticed that your counterpart, Team RWBY, has been gone for some time."

"I was wondering about that. How is their mission going?" Ren asked, voicing Jaune's concern.

"Until recently, we thought that everything was being well handled. Just this morning however, scans showed that the village known as Shimitani has been destroyed."

"A-Are they OK?" Jaune asked quickly. Ozpin spoke only truth. "There were no corpses seen from our sweeps over the area. Something that troubles me however is that there was the husk of a Grimm previously thought to be only myth, and tracks from one we do not know of."

"Which one?" Ren asked with an odd tone to his voice. Perhaps he had dealt with one similar to it. "They call it BoneCladden. It resides in the category of Grimm of Legend. Think of a Beowolf, ten times more powerful, and armored head-to-toe. How they killed it I don't know."

"Forget that. What can we do to help?" Jaune asked. Ozpin was pleased at his reaction. "I am glad you asked this. I came here to see if you would go on a mission to rescue Team RWBY."

Of course, right guys?" Everyone else voiced their agreement. "May I remind you that there are Grimm in this area previously thought to be extinct or nonexistent. You will be jumping into unknown grounds."

"That's _not_ a factor. When do we leave?" Jaune was rarely this determined on something, but friends were high on his list of importance. "Now. Get your things ready and follow me."

 **Well, I brought them in. Let's get ready for an epic final battle. Probably two or three chapters to go.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Can't tell if this will be a finale chapter on not, I'll know by the end.**

"How bad do you think the situation is if they lost contact? Do you think they're OK?" Jaune didn't want to say 'alive' but they were all thinking it. Nora didn't provide an answer, seeking comfort at the thought of fighting new Grimm. It didn't help much. Pyrrha didn't say anything either, she was never good at false hope. Ren however had dealt with this kind of thing when he was younger. "They're alive. If I had to guess, they're holed up somewhere with the villagers."

"Ren, the town was destroyed." Pyrrha said. Ren shot a look that said 'not helping'. "I've known a few places with underground bunkers. Jaune thought about about that and accepted it. "I keep forgetting that I know almost nothing of your past."

"It never came up. Besides, we're here." Ren's past was a touchy subject and he was glad for the distraction. Ozpin turned around and spoke to them, words of luck for their temporary send off.

"Team JNPR. I look at you and see wasted potential, but potential nonetheless. Do you wan't to know why you have a better chance of winning than the Grimm?" It was a rhetorical question and no one spoke.

"Humans were created to be above and beyond the Grimm. The very weapons in your hands are stronger than any Grimm armor. Your aura is something a Grimm could never hope to match. Don't waste your potential." With this, the Headmaster walked away from the docks. A single BullHead was in front of them. They boarded the ship and strapped in. A voice over the intercom sounded as the engine warmed up.

 ** _"You know your mission. Save Team RWBY at all costs. But you didn't need me to tell you that. I'll step on it and we'll be over Shimitani in eight hours. Dawn will be setting so you should be prepared for a fight from the get go Paulsen out."_**

"You heard him. Eight hours. We should get what little sleep we can." Ren said as he closed his eyes. He wouldn't sleep, but would meditate.

"Sleep, yeah right." Jaune scoffed as he leaned back on the seat, waiting for their arrival.

 **Shimitani**

 **Dawn of the Third Day.**

"Ruby, spar with me." Weiss said out of the blue. "Why?" Ruby asked. She couldn't very well use Crescent Rose in the small and confined space. "I can't use my left hand so I need to practice with my right. Nothing crazy, just general swordplay." Weiss stood up and took her stance, looking uncomfortable with it reversed for her right side.

"OK. Blake, can I use Gambol Shroud?" Blake nodded and unsheathed her black katana. It still had no ribbon on it after the excursion with The BoneCladden. Not that Ruby would have been able to use it anyway. "So um, what should I do? I'm not very good with swords." Ruby did look awkward while holding the katana. She was undecided whether she should go one handed or two.

"Just go with it and attack. That will be fine." Weiss held Myrtenaster and waited. Ruby decided on one hand and moved forward with a simple diagonal strike. Even with her bad hand Weiss was able to cleanly deflect it. Ruby implied some of her regular strategy and spun with the blade. It carried and came at the heiress from her left side.

Her left hand clenched for a second until she gained control of reflex. She blocked it and took a shot at Ruby's unhurt shoulder. It made a small ping as the dull side of the rapier hit. "First blood." Yang called out. She was quite enjoying the show. "Again." Weiss told her. Ruby retook her stance and started with a slow stab. If Weiss missed, she wanted to be able to stop the katana herself.

The black blade was deflected again and Ruby tried out a move she had seen Blake do. The handle shifted in her hand until it was held like a backstabber. She didn't notice that the blade now had the dull side forward and when she swung, the off weight and deflection made it clatter out of her hand. She sighed and picked it back up. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Just keep going." Ruby nodded, this time using a two handed approach. They sparred for a time until a dull whirring was heard. It was quiet at first, but it got louder. No one could quite tell what it was until Blake, the one who had the idea, figured it out. "They're coming to help us." Everyone was stunned in silence and they realized she was right. "Good, let's get ready then." Ruby said, collecting the strewn about bullets from Crescent Rose and reloading them.

"Why would we have to fight?" Yang asked. Weiss had been paying close attention to the sound and had narrowed it down. "That's not a SkullHead. They're sending a team. Ruby's right. We need to get ready."

"With as low as our aura still is, it's not like we'll be much use." Yorm said, getting up anyway. Ruby thought about it for a moment, flexing her had and trying to determine how much aura she could actually use. "OK. Soren already can use his fire a little. We'll do a quick test to see if we can all at least activate our semblances."

"Everyone stood up and got ready to test themselves. Yang was first and she managed to get sparks to fly from her hair and her eyes to turn red. She was holding back some, so she was alright. Yorm couldn't really try in the even light of the room. Blake stepped away from a clone, but dissolved it fast to save aura. She was a little dizzy, but adrenaline would fix that in battle.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked. The white clad warrior looked a little uneasy, but summoned her glyph briefly. It was flickering and thin. Pain crossed Weiss' face. The glyph control must use some muscles in her arms, those of which were damaged. She canceled it out, fighting not to grab her arm. "It's fine." She said, though no one said any different.

Finally it was Ruby's turn. She took a few enhanced steps around the room and a few petals came off her blurred form. Aside from Weiss and Yorm, fighting was a go. They stepped outside the room and into the main chamber. Soren was standing there, trying to answer a flurry of questions about the droning noise. He looked relieved to see them. "Good, maybe you can answer them."

Ruby tried to get a word in, but the villagers wouldn't stop. Eventually Weiss just took Myrtenaster's metal pommel and banged it on the wall gaining attention. She shot Weiss a thankful look before clearing her throat and speaking. "Hello everyone. What you're hearing is reinforcements sent by Beacon. We are going to go out and help them take back your town."

It took a moment to set in, but slowly and surely, everyone moved and left a clear path to the stairs leading up to the hatch. Soren unlocked it and pushed it up. Nothing happened. He pushed again, this time harder. "What's wrong now?" Weiss asked.

"The hatch is stuck. Whoever your reinforcements are have to clear the rubble off of it." He said.

 **Up Top, with JNPR**

They were in the Bullhead at about a two-hundred feet. Jaune looked out the window and down at the ruins of the town. The houses were all torn apart with the foundation's barely standing. Grimm that they had never seen before roamed around, drawn in by something.

 _"Touch down in 3. Get yourselves ready. I'll be just over the mountains in a safe place to land. Call when you are ready."_

With the final directions spoken he started a slow descent to about half a mile out of time. It was a quick drop off, on the ground for no more than three minutes because of the high Grimm threat. Paulsen had high tailed it out of there the second that they were all on the ground. He wished them luck and they began walking towards the town.

"So what's the plan, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked him. They all had their weapons sheathed, but he had to fight from pulling Crocea Mors. "We get in there and try to save them. If we see more than a few Grimm, back to back with me. Ren and Nora on the other group." Nora was happy to be paired with somone she knew well.

"Wouldn't splitting up be a bad idea?" Ren asked him. "Divide and concur. Just don't lose track of the other group." He nodded and they kept walking. The town came into view over the hill, as did the first Grimm. A single WarHound had been padding around on the streets when it caught sight of them. It stood as tall as them. The red teeth and fur markings unsettled them.

"Pyrrha, quick. Skewer him." Wolves called companions with howls, and Pyrrha knew this one had to die before it could call. It had barrel opened it's mouth when a rifle-propelled spear went through it's skull. She pulled the spear back to her with her polarity semblance. "Good job Py-" Jaune was cut off by a weak growl. What they thought was dead was slowly getting up. Even though it looked like death, it survived a brain scrambling. Jaune could feel the tension at seeing it get up, and he had to set an example. "I got it."

Jaune ran forwards cautiously until he was a few feet from the creature that should not be breathing. It snapped at him, but found only shield. Using the same technique that he used on his Ursa Major in the Red Forest, he deflected the head and severed it, having to sharpen the blade with aura to get through its tough hide. The head rolled a little before coming to a stop. The body collapsed to the side and Jaune re-sheathed his sword. "Come on."

The team's resolve seemed to come back after seeing that the Grimm could in fact be killed. They followed Jaune up the hill. "Good job with the wolf Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"It was already looking at death. I just assisted." Pyrrha was about to point out his technique getting better until he stopped her. "OK. Time to split up." They gave him a questioning look until they followed his gaze. On the edge of the town were at least a dozen more WarHounds, just like the one they just fought. "Right. Come on Nora." Ren grabbed Nora's arm and dragged her off to the side, setting up position. The first few hounds came directly after Jaune and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha got into gladiator stance with Miló and Akoúo̱ in gladiator form. Jaune was similar, shield up and sword forward. They waited as the three first wolves closed in. Jaune took up front lines. The first wolf wasn't expecting his attack as he rammed Crocea Mors through its jaw and into the brain. Jaune pulled his sword out, this time much less expecting of it to fall. It took a paw swipe at him and Jaune was forced to block the full force of it. He took out one of it's eyes after the paw left his shield. With it distracted by pain, he finished it by stabbing through it's neck and into the chest cavity. His sword was covered in ichor.

A single rifle shot rang out as a wolf that would have got him was stunned. He cut through one of its front legs and it fell. It was in perfect position to chop its head off except for one of its companions tackling him to the ground. It got Jaune's sword arm in its mouth and Jaune could feel the metal of his arm plate bending. His arm was being crushed and he couldn't move it. Thinking fast, he shrunk his shield, put it in the Grimm's maw, and extended it.

The shield grew in size and dislocated the beast's jaw. While it stumbled back, Jaune ripped off the bent arm bracer and threw it away. The pressure eased and it started to stop hurting. He was about to go after it when Pyrrha dashed ahead of him, jamming the barrel of her rifle into its open mouth. She fired off two shots, making sure it was dead. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." The last wolf of the three that charged them had both of its front legs cleanly cut down in tandem by Jaune and Pyrrha. Unable to really move, it got its head cut off.

 **Ren and Nora**

"Ren! Jaune's getting bit." Nora yelled out as she saw the hound clamp on to Jaune's bracer. "We have our own problem to deal with Nora. Look out!" A team of four wolves came bounding into their area and formed a snarling circle. "Back to back!"

Nora looked at them and through the unknown process of her mind, came up with a joke. "Circling like vultures. Isn't it a bit soon guys?" She barely had time to finish it before the nearest one jumped towards her, maw open. Thinking fast, she shelled off one of her grenade capsules down it's gullet. A short and powerful explosion that no doubt ripped it's guts apart sounded, muffled from the insides. The beast stayed standing with a steady stream of black blood flowing out of its mouth for a few seconds. It then dropped, shaking in death.

Soon after, two more jumped at Ren. He hopped over them and they crashed into each other. Nora fired off another explosion that disoriented them. Ren landed on one of the wolves heads and dug in with both blades of StormFlower. While it was distracted by a painful creature that weighed half of its own body clinging to its neck, Nora took the other one. It was soon joined by the last of the circle.

Switching Magnhild to hammer mode, she took the first swing at the wolfs head like it was a railroad spike. It wore no Grimm mask and was therefore more vulnerable to head attacks, or so Nora thought. It had a tough skull and took the brunt of the hammer strike with gusto. The hound skipped sideways and then directly at Nora. She swiped it away with the face of her hammer and brought it down on the second ones head, firing off a shell to be sure of damage. Its skull cracked, but it still kept at the fight, stumbling after its target.

They pounced on her at the same time and she was suddenly very grateful for her semblance being able to increase strength. Both hounds had their jaws clamped on the shaft of Magnhild and Nora was stuck pushing them off of her. The red teeth of the wolves were uncomfortably close to her face.

Ren was still dealing with his wolf. He was a fighter that was built for taking out things with precision. These things however were fast and hard to fight. He saw Nora in a bad position out of the corner of his eye and had to get his dead, and fast. He released StormFlower's blades from the neck and slid onto the ground. With Ren now able to be attacked, the WarHound went into full action.

Ren wasn't known for brute strength, so he targeted muscle tendons than the wolf would need for its basic attacks. Every time the wolf snapped at him, he would take a slice out of its cheek. These became deeper until finally the jaw stopped moving and hung limp. Ren jammed both guns onto the roof of the mouth and emptied their clips, shredding its brain and killing it. None to soon as when he looked over Nora's arms were shaking under the strain and were soon to give out.

He reloaded the guns and fired off two quick shots to distract one of the beasts. Ren broke into a run when the wolf completely ignored him. The wolves were slowly getting closer as Nora's strength started to give out. The two flashes did however show that Ren was on his way to help. He tackled the first wolf and while it weighed more than him, it got its attention. He and the wolf were thrown into a scrap while Nora was trying and failing to get the second one off her. Suddenly a shot rang out in the air and a red spear jutted from the side of the wolfs head. It was about to keep going when the blade took a dark glow and jerked to the side, scrambling enough brain to kill it. Thank Pyrrha for her semblance.

"Need a hand?" Jaune asked, showing up next to Ren. "I wouldn't say no." Together they charged the beast. Jaune took out its left leg and it fell to the side. For the brief moment that it was on the ground, Ren managed to stab out one of the eyes. It howled in pain and Jaune stabbed upwards through the bottom of the mouth, through the skin and into the head. It was still trying to keep going and he pulled the blade out before jamming it again into the wolfs neck. This time it died.

There were still four wolves on the top of the hill that were waiting and had decided to charge after watching their kin die. Jaune saw this and realized that they had no time for a break. He sheathed his sword and called out orders. "Nora, Pyrrha. Hammer of Dawn. Ren, undercut the second one." Pyrrha put away Miló and Akoúo̱ before kneeling with her hands cupped. Nora ran and jumped on them and was boosted into the air. She went higher still as the spartan pulled Magnhild upwards with her semblance.

Ren and Jaune waited until one of the wolves were closer before starting their team-attack. He gripped Jaune's hand and he swung Ren in a full circle that ended with him sliding forward under a WarHound. He held out StormFlower's blades and cut the soft underbelly, the guts of the creature falling out behind him. The slide slowed and Ren jumped to his feet. Pyrrha threw her spear and shield at the wolf near Ren that wasn't cut. The spear landed in its head and she shield banged it in further, finally killing it in one shot.

The third wolf was rained down upon by a few grenades that damaged its body. The unhurt one had its head exploded when one hammer-wielding psycho smashed it in with a small blast. The last injured one stood no chance as all of Team JNPR converged on it and brought the beast down. With the pack taken out, they could all catch their breath for a minute.

"Come on. Let's get forward before more show up." Everyone sheathed their weapons and started up the rest of the hill. it wasn't a long climb, but harsh nonetheless; for at the top was the town's ruins. "My god." Nora whispered to herself. She was no stranger to destroyed villages after her and Ren's encounter all those years ago. But it was so much worse when you knew you had friends there.

"What should we do here Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. "I'm going to call Ruby. If we're lucky, then we'll reach her." Jaune said, taking out his scroll. He flipped through his contacts until he landed on Ruby and tapped her name.

 **Under with RWBY and YS**

As Team RWBY and Soren and Yorm debated on how to get out of the shelter, the rapid clicking and firing of Crescent Rose filled the room. This was Ruby's ringtone and she clawed it out of her pocket as fast as it could. Jaune's face appeared on the screen with the alert of him calling. She answered the call and everyone squeezed in, trying to look at the picture.

"Jaune, is that you?" Ruby asked, almost crying in relief. "Ruby! Thank the gods we reached you. Me and the rest of JNPR are up top in the town. Where are you? Also, who are they?"

He must have been referring to Soren and Yorm in the frame. "Jaune, were underground in a chamber connected to the Town Hall. Thing is, the door's stuck. We need you to clear off the rubble so we can get out." Someone yelled in the background and Pyrrha came into the frame, along with Nora. Ren stood patiently behind them.

"We'll get you out of there soon enough. How is everyone?" Pyrrha asked. There was a small and uncomfortable silence before Ruby answered. "We will be OK Pyrrha. But you have to clear everything fast. There is a dangerous and powerful Grimm in the forest. We don't know when it will be back." Jaune nodded grimly. "You hear her. Me and Nora will clear off the rubble. Ren and Pyrrha, keep watch." He turned to the scroll in his hand." We'll get you out soon. Hang tight"

"Thanks Jaune." Ruby said. "Don't mention it.

 **Up Top**

Jaune and Nora, decidedly the muscle of the team, started clearing the rubble as fast as they could. Jaune used his shield like a shovel for the bricks and Nora levered the heavier items like support beams with Magnhild. Ren and Pyrrha were keeping watch on the woods on the outside of town. Each group got to their own conversation.

"Something's off with them Nora. What do you think? Jaune asked as he hefted another pile of bricks and threw it to the side. Nora pushed a pile with her hammer, thinking. "Maybe they are just stir crazy. We don't know how long they were down there."

"Yeah. Maybe. Want to help me with this beam?" Nora nodded and together they lifted the heavy wooden column and started on yet another layer of bricks. Pyrrha and Ren had their own questions, but Ren was much less inclined to voice them. Pyrrha spoke for the both of them. "Do you think they're really OK? It seemed like they were hiding something."

"They retreated. I know Ruby or Yang wouldn't retreated unless something went incredibly wrong. And it did. Just focus on the fact that we saw them all in that screen."

"Yeah. You're right."

 **North Cave**

 **Grimm Thoughts, translated to something a human can both comprehend and understand. Expanded upon past primal instinct.**

 ** _Something is killing my hounds. Wait, i see four lights. New souls. These must be snuffed out before they create a problem._**

 ** _"Alpha! Take care of this in any way you choose."_**

A being of red fur and glowing white eyes, teeth, and claws stood just below the Barron's own shoudlers. Eight feet tall at least, and twelve long. **_"Yes lord._**

 **Feels good. Feels real good to leave cliffhangers. Watch out for Antics tommorow. I hope.**

 **hey split off in two teams, back to back. They fight off the small army of WarHounds. "Jaune will call Ruby's scroll.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm having a problem where i leave my notes on accident. Don't pay attention if there is something that doesn't make sense in the ending author notes.**

 **Up Top**

It was grueling work for both Nora and Jaune. Clearing the rubble took a lot of time and effort, but they were making sizable progress. This was evident when Jaune was scraping yet another armful of rubble away when his shield hit something more solid than the rest. With a little digging through the bricks, he found a valve-lock system over a metal door. "Nora, come help me turn this thing."

Nora and Jaune cleared off any remaining bricks and gripped both sides of the wheel. Together they turned and lifted. It wasn't a light door by any means, but they got it open. After a second's celebration, they peered inside the hole. A ladder reached down inside and standing at the bottom of it was Team RWBY and the two strangers they hadn't met.

"Jaune!" Ruby yelled in excitement. Their rescue had finally arrived. She climbed up the ladder as fast as she could, but Jaune could already tell something was wrong. Ruby was favoring her right arm. "What happened?" He asked, pointing at her arm. She touched the ripped apart spot. "I-It's nothing. Weiss got it worse. You might need to help her up."

Jaune looked back down the hole, but Nora was already lowering Magnhild so that Weiss could half grip, half stand on it as she pulled her up. Weiss didn't use her left hand at all during it.

"Weiss. Are you alright?" Nora asked. It was odd to hear such calm and heavy words from the normally bright bundle of energy that Nora was. "I'll be fine. Did you stop The Barron?" Weiss asked with a large amount of false hope. Jaune answered.

"No. We fought a couple of large dogs, but that's it. What's The Barron?" Blake came up the ladder and was followed by Yang. Yorm came up before Soren and answered his question. "Something dangerous and powerful. We have to get the people out of here before-"

 ** _'MMMMAAAAAOOOOOOOOHHHHHHWWWW'_** A loud and keening howl cut him off and shortly after all the metal near them vibrated softly for a moment. Pyrrha's emergency signal. "I'm guessing that's The Barron."

"No. That is yet another something else." Soren had finished climbing up and heard the howl. The thought crossed through his mind that Vlad probably knew what it was. Bad thought, avoid those memories. "I hope you four have a lot of fight left in you, because none of us are working at full power." Another metal reverberation indicated Pyrrha's urgency towards the situation.

"Come on. We're going to head to Pyrrha and Ren. Tell your people the situation, _but keep them down there._ " Jaune spoke his words with an air of authority that was crucial to getting things done in a situation like this. Soren already liked him. "Alright. Yorm, you go on ahead. I'll catch up." Jaune nodded and left with Team RWBY and his son.

Jaune and Yorm ended up running side by side and the former wanted to get to know the guy before he fought alongside him. "So your name's Yorm. What about your semblance?" Jaune asked, keeping easy pace and feeling another metal reverberation in his chest-plate.

"Shadow walking. It's a good thing it's night. What's yours, _Jaune_?" He used Jaune's name like an advantage and it bothered him. Putting that aside, he answered. "I haven't found that out yet. Only a second year." Yorm scoffed at him as he drew the sword and dagger. He kept Carver on his back. "Names. I'm going to need them when we fight."

"Okay. The one with the hammer is Nora."

"HI!" She yelled out after hearing her name. Jaune shook his head before continuing

"The green one up here is Ren and The red-head is Pyrrha." Yorm nodded and didn't say anything else. They had arrived at the hill and gathered behind Pyrrha and Ren. The spartan was looking down the iron-sights of her rifle, focused intently on something.

"Pyrrha, what's going on?" She kept her eye down the sights as she answered. "Look at the treeline. See the flashes of red?" Jaune was unable to catch what she was seeing until Yorm walked up beside him and pointed it out. There was indeed speckles of red that were making rounds in a tree. The sound of branches snapping indicated that whatever wore the red color was large and fast.

"What should I do Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, her finger inching closer to the trigger. Jaune thought about what repercussions that attacking could have, but he came to the conclusion that they should make the first move.

"When you get a shot, take it. And make it count. Anyone else with a gun, train your sights for when it comes running out." It was a flawless idea. Get as much damage in with ranged attacks as possible so that it wouldn't be a large problem for the weakened members of Team RWBY.

Pyrrha scanned the trees for any definitive features that could lead her to a vital spot. After a few seconds she spotted a front leg and kept her aim up the chest and to the face. Glowing teeth in the wolfen maw surprised her as she made her way up to the glowing _white_ eyes. She trained the sights on one of them and it seemed it looked at her before she pulled the trigger.

 _*BANG*_

No howl was heard and Pyrrha could no longer see the beast in the trees. It took her a moment to understand why, but when she did her hair stood on end. A low growl was heard behind her just before the sound of many guns unloading filled the world. Automatics, high calibers and explosives alike wrecked into the creature's solid red coat, but it did little damage. Its hide was thick and the only evidence of damage was a few burned spots of fur.

Pyrrha turned around, switching her blade to gun-spear mode. Barely having a chance to take aim, she fired it at the Alpha. It stuck past the blade into its shoulder. The monster growled before using its glowing teeth to pull it out and toss it away. During that moment, she noticed two things different about it. It had a few bone patches along its body, specifically a row protruding from its spine. And that its black blood sparkled like the night sky.

"Get it!" Yorm yelled, taking a slice at it with his great-sword that Jaune wondered how he one-handed. As large as the creature was, it was agile enough to bound out of the way and back at him before he finished his motion. Yorm was knocked down by a large and clawed paw. A rip on the front of his shirt was already turning red from blood.

Ren bounded another clip of bullets at the wolfs face while everyone else scrambled for a good striking position. With little ammo left, Ruby swung her Crescent Rose with strength alone and was forced to use both arms. She hid a grimace of pain as the Grimm easily avoided the strike. It would have countered had Yang not put an explosive round into its underside and distracted it.

Blake summoned only a single clone because it was all she could manage. The pair took a few wild slices that cut into the hide a little before the wolf snapped through her mirror image with dangerous glowing teeth. It was very, very fast. Weiss fared the worst of her team. Unable to summon a glyph and having little dust left in her blade, she could only stay in a defensive position, waiting for an unlikely opening.

Nora swung Magnhild at the beast's jaw and connected with a satisfying *thunk*. Unhurt however by the attack, it proceeded to rip the hammer out of the owners hand with its mouth. The Grimm then took a single swing with Nora's own weapon against her. It threw the hammer off to the side before continuing its advance. In a single bound it was on her and bit.

The corner of its jaw was just barely caught by the edge of StormFlower. Ren was shaking in the effort to keep the enormous mouth away from his childhood friend.

"Nora, move!" He yelled, feeling his grip start to fail. Ren wasn't known for strength, and it was a miracle on its own that he was able to stop the attack. Quickly Nora rolled over and ran out from beneath the wolf. Ren released his hold on the wolf, but he couldn't rest now. He pissed the Alpha off. With a snarl it charged him and Ren dodged the attack.

Unfortunately that was the Alpha's plan. When running to the side of him, the wolf smacked Ren in the chest with its tail and he hit the ground. The stab of that spear in his side didn't stop him, but the human slamming a shield into his face as he went to bite the green one did. "Nora, Pyrrha, flank him. Yorm, see if you can get above him. Get an opening for Weiss."

Jaune had noticed the heiress' lack of motion in the battle, but soon understood that while she wanted to, Weiss simply wasn't capable of going head on in her condition. Nora and Pyrrha got on either side of the monster and laid into it with their ranged weapons after they were retrieved. Grenades and high caliber rounds pounded the thick hide but damaged it very little.

Without knowing what semblance Yorm meant by 'shadow walking' he just had to hope it worked well. Apparently so as Yorm came falling from a high place with his sword and dagger ready. The smaller blade stabbed inwards while the sword gashed sideways. With a yelp the wolf's head turned to snap at the source of his pain. There was the opening.

Weiss conjured a launching glyph at her feet, only for it to flicker and die with a painful spasm from her injured arm. "Jump!" She heard a voice yell. It was a good thing that Soren made out their plan easily. A perfectly placed blast of fire launched her towards the chest of the wolf. With only one arm, she was forced to keep an incredibly tight grip on Myrtenaster's handle as it impacted.

Using all of her recently filled fire and lightning dust, an odd yellow glow blasted through the chest of the Grimm in a blast that should have fried its heart and lungs. No one had told her that these things, let alone the Alpha, were incredibly hard to put down. It thrashed, ripping the rapier out of her hand and tossing her to the side. She landed on her bad arm with a shrill cry of pain as more blood seeped out of the broken clot.

Using two of her six remaining bullets, Ruby spun her scythe in an upward arch with enough force that it came up through the neck and into the skull. Somehow, it was still trying to fight. Soren put an end to that as even from a distance, he made flames erupt from the blade and into the brain cavity. The Alpha had no chance left as the glow in its eyes and teeth faded. The body of the Alpha dropped to the ground.

"That was a thing." Ruby said, extracting her scythe from throat of the Grimm before her. The bone gave way somewhat easily as it was already starting to deteriorate. "Yes, yes it was." Jaune replied. He walked over to help Weiss up, but being as proper as she was, she refused, pushing herself up with one arm and walking to retrieve Myrtenaster from the Alpha's chest. On the inside however she was struggling not to grip her pained arm.

Jaune sheathed his weapons before walking over to Soren. He had yet to properly meet him. "Hey, so you're the town leader?" he asked. Soren nodded, putting out a hand to shake. "Soren. You are Jaune." They shook hands. "Yeah. Let's get over to everyone and get a plan going."

"Alright. I've heard the name 'Barron floating around. What is it, and how do we kill it?" Jaune asked Team Ruby. She almost flinched at the not so pleasant memory of fighting him and his odd Grimm. "It's this really big Bull-Grimm."

"Oh, like a Minotaur!" Nora yelled out helpfully. She had her usual giddiness after the fight and victory. "Yeah, like that. So far, the only way we damaged it was all of Soren's aura, lightning bolts, and super deep cuts." Ruby told Jaune. To him, it seemed like this Barron was three times stronger than the hound they had just killed.

Pyrrha took a step toward the group, spear still in hand. "Weak-points. Every creature has one. Found any?" She asked. Ruby shook her head. "The skin on its chest used to be damaged, but that's probably healed. Other than that, it protects its eyes." Ruby felt like a real downer, explaining that what they needed to fight had no real weaknesses.

"Any special abilities we should be prepared for?" Ren asked, arms crossed. "Yes. It can tell other Grimm what to do. Its also really smart." Ruby said. Jaune didn't know what she meant by this, but Yang helpfully expanded upon her words. "It learns. Hell, it mimicked my fighting style. Its eyes flash when it processes the info."

"Varientals and... shall we say stranger Grimm seem to tail it. We ran into one three times faster than Ruby and one that was nearly invincible." Blake said faster than Ruby because it was equal when she had that aura boost. The entirety of Team JNPR seemed bewildered at her statements.

"Um, OK." Jaune clapped his hands together in a business like way. "Do we wait or do we go after it? Assuming you know where it is." He asked to no one in particular. Soren pulled out his cleaver, but left it shortened. "I know where to go. To the North Cave. Get ready for the fight of your life." Soren told Jaune and his team before taking lead.

Somewhere in the back of the group, Yorm muttered darkly, "Round two, bastard."

 **I'm not even going to make predictions anymore. I don't know when this is going to end. It will be soon though. See ya'll next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have been sick and just constantly tired. I'm halfway back now, so let's do this. By the way, I am 90% sure this chapter is going to be a book.**

 **Just for a future chapter, here is another dossier.**

 **ChromaHead - Smaller personal air vehicle of society's higher ups. Much faster and sleeker than any other airship and custom colored to the owners preference.**

The journey to the North Cave wasn't a long one, it just felt like years to those who knew what was coming, and longer to those who didn't. The Barron was a malevolent creature who had take out one of the best second year teams in a long time. It wouldn't stop with Shimitani. No, a Grimm like this was a conqueror. Too smart for its own good and too strong to be left alone.

Normal circumstances would call for multiple _elite_ teams to deal with a threat of this magnitude. Teams like STRQ. Ozpin worked differently. He knew what almost exactly what The Barron was and how much of a threat it posed. In his mind, and it infuriated Glynda to admit that he was right, certain teams had the potential to do anything. He wouldn't have sent any other team in Beacon aside from RWBY and JNPR. The others simply didn't have the potential.

The near fractured members would have fallen apart without their leaders. JNPR, an adored warrior, a silent speaker, and an erratic hammer-user, held together by someone who has yet to prove themselves. RWBY, a feisty blonde, a proper heiress, a faunus with a dark past, held together by a young girl who skipped two years and was likely too kind for her own good. The fact that they had even stayed together up into the second year proved their potential.

Ruby and Jaune led up front, filling in each others gap as the rest in the back did the same. About half a mile from the North Cave, they passed the shattered building that was Vlad's hut. Yorm stopped mid conversation and looked away, clenching his hands. No one bothered him, but Jaune asked Ruby about it when he noticed a tear falling down her cheek.

"Who lived here? What happened?" He asked. Ruby couldn't quite get the words out. "Just... Vlad was a friend. He did a lot for us." Jaune left it at that, switching the conversation to a topic that was slightly more comfortable. "So The Barron, how big and fast is it?"

"Probably... Eleven feet tall and four-and-a-half feet wide. As for speed..." She remembered How fast The Barron had suddenly become at the end of the fight. How it had been holding back.

"When I fought it, it was slow. Then we figured out it was holding back, and it owned us. Much faster than it should ever have been." Ruby said coldly. The tone of voice was eerie coming from her. "It held back?"

"Yeah. And it can use a mace, so watch out." Ruby turned away from him and put her eyes on the road. Her arm ached and it was starting to really annoy her. She kept rolling her shoulder but that seemed to make it worse. They passed the destroyed stump and Jaune held back his questions when he noticed that all of RWBY and YS were scanning the ground for something. "Hey, why is everyone looking at the ground?" Nora piped up from the back.

"Snakes. Do _not_ get bit." Ruby said. Jaune took the icy tone in her voice that was laced with concern incredibly seriously and he scanned the ground for them as well. Thankfully none showed their ugly heads and in only a few more minutes they were at the cave. Only this time, it was different.

"What the heck!?" Yang yelled, swinging her arms forward at the screen of liquid eldritch that screened the entrance of the cave and snaked out in tendrils like a disease. Some of it writhed and some bubbled with pours. To Pyrrha, she noticed it looked dry. She had spoken to Soren and already knew of his semblance. "Care to do the honors?"

"With pleasure." He said, cracking knuckled outwards and walking to the mouth of the cave. Summoning up his aura, a map of sigils covered his right arm as he pulled flame out of himself. Thrusting his arm forward, a wreathe of flame buckled forward and crashed into the web of eldritch and it caught fire. The mouth of it burned away and the fire burned further in, ensuring a safe path to walk once inside. The temperature dropped around them as Soren's fire faded out and the cave darkened once more, lit only by the light of the fractured moon.

Three short claps came off of Nora before Pyrrha elbowed her in the side. "What? It was cool." Jaune looked at the cave apprehensively before drawing his sword. The familiar weight comforted him even as he left his shield shrunken. "Anyone have explosive rounds left?" Jaune called out.

"I might have a few left. What do you want me to do?" Yang asked, stepping forward and extending Ember Celica. "If he's in there, wake him up." Jaune said with a smile as he tried to lighten the mood. It worked for Yang as she donned her typical smirk. Taking stance, she threw four punches as she shelled off her last explosive shots and reloaded her buckshot rounds.

"Guys. I don't think The Barron's in there." Ren said uneasily. He was obviously hearing something that the rest of them weren't. That is until Blake tuned into the the rapid stomping that was closing in on them. "Ren's right. Scatter!" Blake ran out of the group and drew her weapons. Sword in one hand and sheathe in the other. Everyone else took the message and got in the best positions they could, all away from where they were just standing.

It wasn't a second too soon as the thin birch trees started snapping from the movement of a large creature. The figure wreathed in black with the telltale red eyes and bull horns. The Barron had arrived.

"Its... Its huge!" Jaune said. Pyrrha was stunned by the sheer scale and ferocity it exuded. Ren watched silently, trying to examine as much out of it as he could. Nora snapped everyone out of it by launching a signature pink capsule. The small explosive pill detonated on the Grimm's cheek with little effect other than revealing their location. Jaune only got out on command before he and his team were charged. "Go for the eyes!"

Jaune barely scrambled out of the way before The white bone mace with a head the size of his shield took his place. Before he could clear the area, the spikes drug sideways and clipped him in the back, denting his back plate. He was lucky that it hit that and not the back of his neck.

Pyrrha and Ren opened fire and their shots drowned out Ruby making a plan with her team across the clearing. The Barron held a clawed hand over his eyes as he rushed forward at them, intending to take out the stronger side of his enemies first. The rounds peppered harmlessly on his fingers, though Pyrrha's heavier caliber ripped some of the skin.

"Blake, go for the fingers!" Ruby scolded herself internally for not thinking of this idea a long time ago. If it worked, The Barron would either be forced to regenerate and leave himself open or be permanently exposed. The faunus in question sprung into action and put the hilt back at her hip, two-handing the blade. The Grimm target took a swipe that Pyrrha and Ren were able to dodge, but the mace continued the arc all the way around in a loop and struck the spartan.

Without much armor to protect her, she raised her shield. The spiked end came with much more force than she anticipated and her shield was knocked away and her arm gashed on top of her bicep. She grit her teeth and stayed on her feet, barely.

With the attack making contact, the weapon slowed enough for Blake to get at the hand holding it. Two clones trailed her, sapping her aura like a leech, but solid in form. Her and one clone jumped for the hand while another cut the Grimm's leg as a distraction. The Barron swiped at its leg with the open hand as was expected. Blake and her clone both took a lop out of the finger flesh, but callouses was apparently a Grimm trait as well and the skin was almost too thick to cut.

In order to keep his attention, Yang and Soren both put some ranged attacks into its back and Pyrrha threw her spear into the weapon side shoulder, leaving it in. After a few moments with a lot of doing, the pinky and ring finger came off, the most important for stabilizing. The pain was enough for the Grimm to ignore the distraction attacks and forcibly dispersed both of Blake's clones quickly and ripped out Pyrrha's spear.

Blake fell back fast before she was struck. Pyrrha pulled back her spear and got back into stance. An opening was seen when The Barron started after Blake. Jaune came forward after it and Ruby was coming from the opposite side. He pointed his sword upwards, a signal for Ruby to go high. She nodded and the attack commenced. Using her semblance Ruby ran for it and fired off a round to gain height, down to one last bullet. The Barron saw this and held his mace upwards in guard.

This guard fell when Jaune put as deep of a cutting strike as he could into the Bull-Grimm's back. Using her last round, Ruby careened Crescent Rose into The Barron's shoulder with the blade extended and hooked in. A success, until red eyes saw their own opening. Ignoring pain and pouring ichor, he clubbed Ruby off of her scythe and into the ground. Her aura absorbed most of the impact, but it still hurt.

Yang ran to help her sister while Yorm went after the enemy himself. Weiss followed when Soren cloaked her Myrtenaster in fire. Pyrrha rallied with Ren and Nora and they awaited order from Jaune who was still in the midst of the battle, taking another swing at this thing's leg. Before his sword connected he was kicked in the chest and Crocea Mors fell from his grip as he lay on his back.

Rolling fast, a mace dug in where his head was. A stupid idea entered his head and he grabbed the mace as it was drug upwards and he was thrown about ten feet above The Barron. If his surprised face didn't tell you he was shocked, his scream did. He fell and landed on the Grimm's head with no weapon but his shield. Yorm at the same time put a cut at the chest where the skin _should_ have been tender. After three days, it wasn't.

Yorm's attack didn't go in very far and was only stopped from being hit when Weiss used her flame to deflect the larger mace. Her stance was off, feet in the wrong place and she stumbled from the impact. Now dealing with the creature on his head, he gripped Jaune hard, his own shield digging into his unarmored side and deeply bruising. "H-Help." He gasped out. Pyrrha threw her spear and landed it directly into the creature's wrist and he dropped their leader. Weiss' own wound throbbed in seeing another similar one.

The Barron had enough. Too many targets kept posing problems before he could end one of them. It was time to go all out and positively _destroy_ one of them. It was easy enough for the Grimm to tell Jaune and Ruby out as leaders. Jaune was closer, and without a weapon. Those red eyes flashed and Jaune remembered what they meant as soon as they leveled with him. Pyrrha noticed it as well and used her semblance to give him back his sword.

Jaune didn't even have time to raise his shield before the mace impacted him in the chest, piercing his breastplate but thankfully not his instinctive aura. He was thrown about seven feet back and landed on his back. Somehow though he kept his sword in hand. Ren saw this and called upon his childhood friend to stop this before it went bad. "Nora, blast it!"

Smiling wickedly, she flipped a hidden switch on Magnhilld while in Grenade-Launcher form and fired. Every capsule left, four, came out in one loud noise and landed in The Barron's back. It ignored the bruising feeling and charged Jaune as he tried to get up, grabbing him and running past Team RWBY and the rest and slammed Jaune into a larger, more sturdy oak tree. The jagged edges of his pierced armor plate cut into his skin, drawing blood and a yell of pain from the knight.

"Get him!" Yang yelled as she and Soren followed after the beast, lobbing different types of damage. Still ignoring the now burning sensation, The Barron spiked Jaune into the ground on his back. Without out aura, he would have been coughing blood. Two flaming figures came at him and he dropped his mace, coming back into his boxing stance copied from Yang.

Red orbs closely tracked their movements and predicted them, cuffing Yang out of the way and dealing with Soren. A bright white and blue flash blinded the beast for a moment and its muscles quivered from the electricity. Soren himself fell to one knee after the attack. Unable to draw from that unknown energy source, the attack took most of his aura. The Barron uppercut him away and Soren landed sprawled on his chest and didn't get up. Yorm ran to his fathers side while everyone else started after the creature to help Jaune.

With the knight temporarily out of commission, it was time for the next leader, the red one. With Yang somewhere off in the trees, no flaming blonde would be her guardian angel. Singling out the red cloak and picking up his mace, The Barron came at her. Seeing this, Ruby fired another round to dodge, only for the click of an empty click to run her blood cold.

Nora flew forward in time to match strength of the Grimm's mace strike and protect Ruby. Her semblance was flaring at full as she went for another swing. She was still slightly mid-air and The Barron blocked the hammer with his forearm, huffing a hot breath of air as he threw the pink girl's weapon away. Nora's feet landed on the ground but were quickly swept out from under her.

Ruby was still the prime target and the only one with enough strength to stop his advances was weaponless, or so he thought. The Barron took an overhead swing with his mace, careful to mind his missing fingers, and struck at Ruby. Ren barely made it to her in time, pushing out his semblance in a dome around them; except that Ruby was no longer at his side. Petals led a trail six feet to his side. This poor coordination cost Ren a large chunk of aura as he was forced to still take on the force of the blow with his aura shield.

Pyrrha jumped over his knelt form and chucked her spear and shield towards The Barron's face. The Grimm moved his head slightly, but the blade still caught an inch away from his eye to the side of his head, and the shield hit him in his bullish nose. With a growl and extreme disdain, he turned away from the spartan and back toward the cloaked girl, who was currently hefting Crescent Rose and trying to gain enough momentum for a worthwhile attack.

Even without ammo, Ruby's skill with a scythe was unparalleled except by her uncle Qrow. She got a large amount of speed with Crescent Rose, keeping nearly all the energy with techniques she practiced so much that it was instinct. Using her semblance to help, Ruby pushed the extended blade as fast as she could towards The Barron's leg. Predictable.

The bone mace came in an upwards arc and parried the scythe away with such force that it flew out of the caped girl's hands and landed blade first in the cold ground. With a nervous laugh, Ruby used her speed semblance to get back to her scythe, though her aura was still low. It was starting to make her dizzy to use her speed. She yanked the scythe back from the ground.

Feeling better with her weapon back, she readied for defense and hoped Ren and Pyrrha would jump back in the fight soon. Her prayers were answered when a spear and a few green bullets peppered the side of the Grimm's head. Fate had played a trick though, and the red spear bounced harmlessly off of those horns. With a roar the large beast charged Ruby. It would switch back to Jaune once this one was dead.

Raising its mace, The Barron almost expected the attack to be interrupted. It didn't expect something to have _cuaght_ its mace mid swing. glancing behind it, wraps of night seemed to bind the white spikes in place. The shadows ruched forwards, materializing into a boy with a trench coat and a sword. Said sword almost took out The Barron's eye had it not been quick enough. With his attack avoided, Yorm found his place on the ground with shadows still writhing around him.

 _ **They just wont stop!**_

Anger and pain had a way of amplifying semblances. Usually the strong feeling had to come from the loss or hurt of a loved one. Seeing his father put down by The Barron only shoved more hate into the shell Yorm's body had become. He refused to let anyone else get hurt; not if her could help it.

The Barron could feel the aura cascading off of the coated boy, and roared a challenge. Yorm accepted, putting away his dagger and bringing out Carver. Few people could use a great-axe and broadsword at the same time, Yorm was good at using larger weapons. He charged the beast and just before he struck his first, the Grimm's eyes flashed.

A sudden weight of negative emotions, loss, seemed to pull as everyone's hearts, and the mace struck Yorm. Grimm were near-manifestations of these feelings, but Yorm had already felt loss. He knew anger, depression, pain, almost all the emotions a Grimm fed off of, and mastered them. The mace passes harmlessly through him and he acted.

Cleaving two gashes in The Barron's chest took strength, but nothing Yorm didn't have. Those red eyes flashed again, and a new burst of emotion came forward. This one no one had mastered, dread. The shadows on his form poured off Yorm like liquid and dissipated on the ground. Suddenly he was afraid, and the next attack hit him true. A gash to beat the Grimm's own cut across Yorm's chest as he fell next to his father. Now where was the red one?

Pyrrha and Ren watched Yorm get beaten away and sped over to him and Soren. The Barron didn't pay attention to them, instead zoning in on Ruby once again, and stepping forward. "Not today!" Someone screamed and a ball of flame suddenly belted two into the Grimm's mid section. Irises red enough to match himself, The Barron was now in competition with the blonde one.

"YAH!" Using aura for explosive power, Yang delivered a jarring punch to one of his legs, forcing a kneel. Now at a more matched height, Yang uppercut the bull-like chin as hard as she could, eliciting a groan of pain from the black beast. Now he was angry, and raked his claws towards the blonde's face. She stumbled with a cut on her head. Unable to see from the blood in her eyes, she caught the full force of the shoulder bashing her into a tree, where she laid and tried to regain her bearings.

A force of near equal strength came out the woods and hit the back of The Barron's left shoulder. Nora, hammer back in hand and still smiling, prepared for another swing. Pouring on speed, the Grimm caught the hammer and tossed the wielder with her weapon upwards and batted the orange haired figure with the pommel of his mace.

Ruby saw most of this happen, and realized that if someone didn't pull a trump card out soon, she was next. The Barron turned to her, hefting the mace in two hands, ready to overpower any bonds that tried to stop it. She tried to activate her semblance and escape, but the second she tried a wave of nausea hit her. She could only run at normal pace, and that wouldn't be enough.

The bones shone in the fractured moonlight as they begun their descent onto Ruby. Just before they hit, a loud metal clang and a yelp stopped it. The blow deflected into the ground and Jaune stood with blood on his breastplate and his shield arm limp from taking such a blow. "Run!"

Ruby would have put up an argument, but even she knew that there was no way for her to help. She ran off while The Barron's attention stayed on the leader that had gotten back up. The Grimm would have to make sure Jaune was dead this time. His arm ached from deflecting the swipe of that thing's mace. He could barely lift it, but it didn't matter. He rolled under the first swing, trying to get closer and succeeding only in getting kicked away and landing on his back. That shouldn't have worked twice.

This time The Barron wasted no advantage, even when that damn spear hit him _again._ Rounds peppered his back and arms while Blake tried to slice out his achilles tendon and failed. Weiss managed to summon a weak repelling glyph on one foot, but The Barron went with it. Jaune saw his death coming, this strike wouldn't be stopped unless he could get up in time.

Time slowed and the mace only neared his lying form. Even with it moving so slow, Jaune couldn't seem to get out of the way. The only thing he could do was feel the sword in shield that somehow stayed in his hands and appreciate the warmth and shimmer in the air. Wait.

It was night and Jaune was surrounded by mountains. It should be neither warm nor shimmering. The blonde on the ground ignored the mace coming closer and Pyrrha's slowed down scream, slowly turning and trying to find the source of that glow. Soon he realized that _he_ was glowing. Not unlike when Pyrrha had first unlocked his aura.

This time, Jaune was more experienced and knew that this was different. Utter curiosity made him raise his shield against the attack, almost as if asking for a time-out so he could figure this out. The mace was only a few feet from hitting him and his shield was raised, also glowing. Peculiar. With no better chances of surviving this, Jaune focused all he could onto making that shield block the attack.

To the others it seemed that one second Jaune would die, then a flash as the mace repelled off of his form. The Barron snorted and growled in surprise as the glow faded to reveal Jaune standing up with his entire body glowing. The white shine on his body was becoming brighter, thicker, and warmer. Jaune just stood confused until a feeling blasted through his being.

Strength, command, unwitting confidence, all these rushed through Jaune's mind in an instant. His world engulfed in white while he felt a weight center around him and along his weapons. Although it was heavier, it was balanced so well it felt light. The glow started to fade in the forest and everyone, including The Barron waited for the outcome.

Standing no longer confused, not angry, or afraid, was Jaune. He wore an entire knight's suit of armor that was glowing white and translucent enough to see the original body underneath. His sword had grown a foot in length, gaining a spiked and ribbed surface along the bottom of the blade as well as becoming wider. His shield extended in all four directions, forming a cross bigger than his own chest. Blue eyes glowed underneath the helm at The Barron.

Jaune had always felt insecure, inadequate, and just awkward. None of this now. Now he felt _ready_. He was The Herald.

 **Had to do it. Needed it. Jaune's semblance has always been a touchy topic, unsolved. After the scene with Pyrrha and his aura in Vol. 1, it either had to be something purely aura based or had to do with his weapons since they are basically artifacts. I chose both.**

 **Pyrrha said he had a lot of aura, let's find out how well this goes in the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Last chapter. LAST CHAPTER! I don't care how long I have to make it, we're going to be done here tonight. Oh, it's morning you say. No, you're wrong. It's night.**

Jaune stood before The Barron in glowing white armor, his blue eyes glowing behind the rim of his donned helmet. Crocea Mors were altered and better than before. He was ready. The Grimm he was facing looked at the white knight before it, and growled.

When you have a leader, you have a feeling of their authority and want to follow them. Jaune sealed this in when he raised his sword, and succeeded in taking control of RWBY, NPR, and Yorm. Soren was unable to get up, and Yorm moved him to a safe spot before Jaune issued his commands.

"Anyone who has a gun or ranged attack, get it out!" Nora, Ren, Blake, and Pyrrha pulled out their weapons and warped them into gun form as fast as they could. Not one of them was prepared for the command that he took. Yang heard him, but was still working on a way to get the blood out of her vision. Man, faces bled a lot.

"Shoot at the face, and only the face. I'll distract it. Anyone else, stay out until I give the signal." Jaune raised his new weapons with the sword resting on one edge of his cross shaped shield like a spartan would their spear. The air was still as the white and black warriors faced off in a short battle of mind. Determination on either side refused to wane, and The Barron took the first move.

He swung the large bone mace with one hand, and Jaune deflected it with his shield easily and with another small flash of light. Quickly he took his elongated sword and lacerated into the wrist that held the mace, digging in deeper than Blake could before. Damaging muscle tendons, the mace was dropped to the ground as The Barron struggled to make a fist with that clawed hand.

Ichor dripped onto the ground and puddled. It sizzled on the edge of Crocea Mors' brightened blade. Knowing his new shield was too big to roll with, Jaune took to a small amount of dashes to get closer. Surprisingly his movement wasn't hindered by the armor. In fact, he felt aster for it, approaching The Barron's personal space quickly. Lining up his sword with shield again, Jaune started with a stab into the toned stomach of the Bull-Grimm in front of him.

The skin gave way easily, steaming at the touch of the metal/aura compound. The blade slipped in and out fast, and pulled a roar of pain and hard cuff from The Barron. Jaune was punted a few feet to the side, but stayed on his feet easily, guard already up. He ran forward again as The Barron suddenly felt green, pink, and red rounds nail him in the cheek and near the eyes. Forced to turn away, Jaune was thrown into The Grimm's blind spot.

The swordsman swung his sword heavy-handedly and cut a slice into the muscle in the sides of the beast. The ichor still sizzled off of the blade as Jaune blocked an instinctual swing of an arm with his shield, kipping himself rooted in place with aura, he steadied the arm and took a slice at it, finishing the damaged muscle off. Needing range, the untouched right arm found the mace's handle and gripped it, swinging it around back at the source of his pain.

Both hands on the cross-shield, Jaune readied for the impact. Though his strength was amplified, he was still staggered by the blow and a second pushed him back into a tree, his aura-metal boots digging light trenches in the soil. A little of the awkward Jaune peeked through as he shook himself in order to disperse the fog in his mind. Steadfast with his aura at this level, he smiled and ran forward again as unmistakable shotgun blasts landed around the head area.

Yang had cleared the blood from her eyes and ripped a piece from her sleeve and tied it around the cut to stop it. Quickly she took her best aim, firing off her belts in a rhythmic pattern as she walked closer. Whatever Jaune was doing, she wanted to see it.

The armored man charged, batting a leg and messing with The Barron's balance with his shield. Going back to the side he had damaged, Jaune swung hard and horizontally at eye level. The blade sunk in a quarter of the way before being stopped. While not the cleave he was wanting, the steaming of the wound and pained roars of The Barron were enough. He smiled. "NOW!"

Yorm, Blake, Weiss and Ruby charged towards the clashing masses of white and black. The latter kicked Jaune hard in the chest, sending shrapnel back into his bleeding chest and speeding up his blood loss that seemed to be his fuel source. He grunted, angry instead of in pain. Blake stabbed her katana into the thigh of the creature and Pyrrha put her spear where it belonged, a skull. While the bone was incredibly thick on his head, it still stunned the great beast. Yang still fired rounds where she could, and it was apparent they were starting to take effect. Nora's remaining six grenades turned to three as she put them at the back of those legs.

Ren kept his distance, firing like Yang. Yorm went up forward, cutting a swath through the skin in the chest. The lines he had put into it finally released a chunk of skin that fell to the ground, leaving bone melded muscle underneath and exposed. A rapier stabbed near Jaune's own stab wound, and this time she retracted it before it could jerk her away.

Panic now creeping onto The Barron's mind, he spun with his mace outstretched. Three pieces of resistance were relived as Blake, Pyrrha, and Yorm flew back and landed on the ground. Only Pyrrha attempted to get back into the fight, a new cut on her leg. Ruby caught up and stood next to Weiss as huffed breath and blazing red eyes trained on them.

Weiss used a little ice dist to deflect the first hit and cover the jagged mace with... Jagged ice. Not only did she fail at that, Myrtenaster was knocked from her hand and Ruby became her defense. More bullets, orange and green kept coming, though Ren and Yang were both starting to run low. That mace came around again and Ruby had no ammo to do anything, instead shoving her and Weiss to the ground and taking a slice across her back from the ice.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" Jaune yelled, waiting for the charge. He had a plan that would injure it heavily. It came together as The Barron ran forward with the mace in hand hanging behind. Thinking fast, Jaune dropped his shield, which lost its glow and cross add-on as it left his possession. As the black bull neared him, he rolled under its legs and struck hard.

The tendon that was vital for taking steps was sliced cleanly as it lifted off the ground. The undamaged leg took a step, and then The Barron fell to the ground when the cut one came in contact with ground. "Converge!"

Ren and Yang, who had been hanging back came after the fallen figure, along with Pyrrha who stumbled in thanks to her bleeding thigh. The three of them and Jaune watched at the fallen beast pulled blood from one of it's numerous wounds, and slathered it on the tendon. Slowly, it hardened and The Barron was able to move it, but it was too late.

Seeing the white being coming to end his life, The great beast swung his mace one more time, but Jaune focused a large part of his aura into his already glowing blade, and halved it at the middle and the jagged head fell into the distance. Pyrrha stood next to him with Yang Ren, and Nora behind. His partner spoke.

"Do you want to finish it?" She asked. Her reason being that since her aura was so low, she wasn't sure she could get the job done. Jaune nodded and walked forward. Everyone watched from varying distance as The Barron swung an arm at Jaune. Thinking fast, he cut this arm in half at the forearm. The bone shattered and the wound steamed after coming in contact with Crocea Mors.

It tried to crawl away, and Ren quickly re-severed the tendon. Without a word, the white knight dissipated his helmet. Jaune's glowing blue eyes stared into the much bigger red ones. Those however, were staring at the sky. A green dot with purple flame was heading towards where he had sent his now dead War Alpha.

"Never again." Jaune said. It was a promise. He would make sure that this thing would never destroy another town or village again. All the power in his glowing armor gathered in his blade as he gripped it with two hands and swung. The Barron that was sitting up had a single line from the top of its skull to the left side of it's ribs. The line parted and the two pieces fell away from each other as the body began to turn into smoke and ash.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Crocea Mors lost it's glow along with Jaune and he fell to his knees, shaking. Pyrrha jumped to his side. "Jaune! Are you alright?" Still shivering, he looked up. "Just tired. Come on, let's get back to the ship."

Paulsen was stationed outside the town, actually south from it. They would have to pass back through the town on the way. The only problem with this was that it was a ways away and half of everyone couldn't walk.

Though he was no longer using his semblance, everyone was still looking at him. "Okay. Um, everyone pair up. One healthy with someone who can't walk on their own." They nodded and started helping each other. Ruby was low on aura and Weiss was helping her walk, though grumbling about it. Yang walked over and helped Blake off the ground. Ren and Nora went to help Yorm and Soren, but Yorm refused. "I got it." He said, hefting his father who was just on the edge of consciousnesses.

Pyrrha looked down at the blonde who was still kneeling on the ground. "Would you like some help, Jaune?" She asked politely, reaching out a hand. "Uh, yeah. Thanks Pyrrha." He grabbed her gloved hand with his own and she pulled him into a shaky walk. Together, they all started walking back to the town.

Ren and Nora had been watching Yorm intently, waiting for his stubbornness to give out. Five minute's into the walk, it did. Thankfully, the two were there to catch them. Ren grabbed Yorm by the cuff of his trench coat, putting an arm over his shoulder and helping him. Nora shouldered Soren's whole body on top of her and carried him, as he soon fell unconscious.

 **One Hour after**

No one had been talking after what just happened. Aside from mutterings of, 'I can't believe it.', there wasn't much conversation. Most of everyone was looking forward, but Jaune had his eyes trained on the sky, watching the three lights that he swore was hallucinations, and therefore didn't mention it to the rest of everyone. They were just entering the town, when they started hearing the growls. Those who were helping the others to walk, started looking around madly, but found nothing.

"I think... I think it's at the town. Let's go." Jaune said, words slurring slightly. He shuffled his feet faster as the group picked up pace toward the hill leading up to Shimitani. Half running half stumbling, they made it up fast and too the ruins of the buildings, only to see the source of the growls.

A smaller, green Bull-Head like craft was in the middle of the village. Ozpin was twenty feet away from it, with his cane handle-deep in the throat of a War Hound. There were more bodies around him, twenty at least, and the one he was fighting added to it. Though they were tougher Grimm, the look on Ozpin's face showed something just less than boredom.

"O-Ozpin?" Ruby and Jaune asked simultaneously. The grey-haired man in question looked up. "Yes. You are probably wondering why I'm here." Everyone nodded, waiting for him to keep speaking.

"I came because I knew Paulsen's ship wouldn't be fast enough if there were sever injuries. It seems i was correct in coming here." He gestured towards the blood coming off of most of them. "I flew my personal Chroma-Head here to get you back safely." The Headmaster reached into his coat pocket and pushed a button on a remote. The bay doors on the aircraft opened in a ramp.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked. Everyone just stared in shock and longing at the craft. Especially RWBY. this was their ticket out of here. But Ruby had to make sure the town was alright first. "What about the citizens, and their homes?" She asked.

"There is a trio of Bull-Heads on their way with building crews and a few soldiers. They are in good hands while their leader is away." He said. Soren opened one eye at hearing something about his town. He groaned, moving around and trying to put his feet on the ground. Nora complied, letting go of him and giving him a large branch from the ground in which he leaned heavily on, breathing deeply.

"I'm not going... Anywhere." He said, determination in his weak voice. "I have no injuries... I just need time." Soren looked Ozpin dead in the eyes, and the much older man nodded. "Alright. But may we take your son to get him back in good health?" Ozpin wasn't the type of person to separate father and son without their blessing. Both parties nodded.

"Right this way then." Ozpin walked and led everyone into the green aircraft and closed the doors. The only thing left he had to say was asking everyone to kindly remain conscious for the duration of the flight. Everyone sat down on the brown colored seats in the green interior. Oak highlights rimmed rows of windows next to each two seat set.. Unlike Bullheads, this one had seats facing forward.

Jaune and Pyrrha sat in the back, Pyrrha helping him into his seat. Blood was still coming from his chest-plate as the edges continued to dig in. He winced as he changed his position and dug at the straps, detaching i and revealing his rabbit shirt. The face was stained red with blood, but he felt better for it. He then detached his bracers and shoulder plates, now only in his shirt.

Jaune used to like Weiss, and he had no problem talking to her and admitting it. He may have been clueless, but he realized that Pyrrha was more than fond of him. He still struggled to find a way to bring it up though. After this though, how close things had come to an end and how close he was to losing friends, he had to try.

"That was quite the adventure, wasn't it?" He asked the red-head seated on his left. She looked at him and sighed. "I think they had it rougher, but yes. Yes it was." He nodded, steeling his nerves for what he was trying to say.

"Team RWBY. They're good friends and... If it wasn't for the radio tower, they would have been stuck here. We could have lost them." He said. The blonde's words were getting closer, but that sentence he needed seemed to elude him. Pyrrha wasn't helping as she couldn't read his mind. "What are you trying to say, Jaune?"

He sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that this is a dangerous life and that you have to enjoy people while they're around, because they can disappear in situations like this." Jaune still couldn't get it out, but his partner was starting to understand.

"I think I know what you mean." She said, he voice softer. Jaune looked over at her. "You do?" He asked. She nodded, moving closer. "Correct me if I'm wrong." Pyrrha said, and then she kissed him. It was quick, maybe only a second or two, but it meant a lot to the both of them. The blonde was shocked into silence, and Pyrrha took that to mean that her assumptions and risk of kissing him were correct.

She leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder, now uncovered by his usual white plating. Still trying to get his mind back on track, he laid his arm over her and stayed silent. He wouldn't risk messing up this moment with a dumb comment. The two of them enjoyed the ride back to Beacon together, unnoticed by the rest of the passengers in the seats just in front of them.

 **Can't say i'm an expert on this, but Pyrrha and Jaune always seemed better than the currently popular Ruby and Jaune. As long as I write her alive, everything will be well in the world.**

 **You may be thinking that there are a lot of loose ends. There are, but I was saving it for a short two-chapter story called, The Rebuild. It will focus on everything getting back in order and will bridge the gap between this and the collaboration with FloriteFlower. Also, you should check out her stories whenever you get the chance.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
